


「博佐/鸣佐」我和小妈的二三事

by pikapika07



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapika07/pseuds/pikapika07
Summary: 写手吃all佐，cp洁癖请勿阅读任何文章。我的父亲和师傅辗转多年终于生活在一起，我们三人一直居住在同一个屋檐下，本来一直相安无事，直到燥热的七月末，我发现我的师傅，也就是我的小妈，总背着父亲偷偷的引诱我……我一面与自己的意志力做斗争，一面发现我的朋友巳月和青梅竹马佐良娜似乎对我也有意思……但这都不是最可怕，最可怕的是黑暗中总有一双眼睛在窥视着我……是谁？是神？想要惩戒我的背德行为？是魔鬼？化作青蛇，缠绕在我的躯体上？还是，屏幕那侧的你呢？背德小妈文学，无节操，无下限，谨慎阅读，食用不适概不负责（笑）
Relationships: all佐助, 博佐, 宇智波佐助 - Relationship, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

01

[你说人类会做梦吗？]

[当然会，在夜里。]

[并不是那种，是因为实现不了，而逐渐的被自己正常化，成为某种白日梦，就算是你的话，应该会有，那个帅哥一直在看我，一定是对我有意思，这样的想法吧。]

[这样的误会确实有过，不过也只是误会啦。]

[但忍者世界扑朔迷离，说不定连误会都说不定会成为现实]

…

七月末，天气燥热，蟋蟀一直在窗下的草丛里吱吱的呱噪，空气中漂浮着热浪，客厅冷气开的很足，玻璃在冷热双重刺激下糊上一层水痕

我与父亲正面对面地坐在餐桌两侧，挂在墙壁上的冷气机的出风口朝向我的方向，一鼓汩汩的风吹过来，一天的闷热后，终于可以短暂的松口气。

父亲回家比往常要早，我知道他回家早的原因并不是由于周末，父亲一门心思在工作上，在他的字典里大概没有周末这个词，不过作为木叶村的七代目，这似乎也是没有办法的事情。

但今天不同，他提前下班了，回家格外的早。

他提早回家的原因是我的师傅，宇智波佐助，阔别一月终于要回家了，师傅去雾隐村调查大筒木神秘遗址，早先通过飞鹰通知父亲，他将在今天返回木叶。

罕见的返回故乡，一般人首先会回到家里，和家人其乐融融地围在餐桌旁吃晚餐，但实际上也如此，宇智波佐助确实要回家。

这就不的不提另一个问题，师傅和师母应分开了，父亲和母亲分开了，最后师傅和父亲走到一起，这种变化照理来说，该形容成大跌眼镜，但实际上并没有，众人轻而易举的接受了，似乎他俩本就该在一起，而却瞎着眼睛兜了个圈子。

宇智波佐助，我的师傅，突然间成了我的妈妈，虽然他实际上没有和父亲结婚，但公开同居这么久，他们也早被当作是夫夫来看。

妹妹向日葵对这件事情很抵触，所以在两个人离婚时，毫不犹豫选择跟了母亲，而我作为长子，自然就跟在父亲身边，我对师傅照理说该有抵触情绪。

但实际上这种感情不复存在，我一早就觉得母亲和父亲的婚姻并不幸福，勉强在一起还不如各自分开。

就这样，我们三人顺理成章的生活在同一个屋檐下。

佐助一直是我的师傅，所以我们相处并不会显得生分，而且师傅常年在外出任务，倒也没发生过尴尬事情。

当然也不是完全没有，有一次我放学回家一推开门，恰好看见父亲和师傅交叠在客厅的长沙发上……

我现在回想起来还有点脸红，于是觉得不能再去考虑。

我将注意力转移到面前餐桌上，欧式方格桌布上摆着喷香烤鸡，焦黄色泽，只是边缘有星点焦黑，烟熏火腿、垫着冰沙冒着舒服寒气的厚切片鲑鱼、闪着莹润光泽布丁，和一份作为餐后水果的冰镇西瓜。

父亲不擅长烹饪，在差点将厨房炸成两半的基础上准备了晚餐。

此时，他倾身坐在椅子上，穿着黑色拳击短裤，炫耀似的赤裸着健壮的半身，麦色皮肤上肌肉轮廓清晰可见。

父亲确实很强壮，在各种方面上他都是木叶首屈一指，在这一点上，相较于作为儿子的自豪，羡慕嫉妒先占了上风。

想快点成为像父亲那样成熟的男人，像我这个年龄的国中生，大概都有过这样的对成人社会的憧憬。

父亲手肘撑在餐桌上，食指交叉在一起，冰蓝色眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。  
我歪头看向窗外，黑色树影摇曳，玻璃上隐约反映出我的侧脸，我发现自己木然瞳孔的底部也藏有期待。

[你和佐良娜怎么样，那个女孩看上去很喜欢你。]

[我们一直是很好的朋友。]

明明是父子，父亲搭话却显得有些尴尬，他常年在外工作，因此我们人接触时间极为有限，我知道他话里的意思，却懒得接他的话。

我和佐良娜青梅竹马，感情很好，佐良娜很漂亮，又很聪明又上进，完美优等生，在很早的时候，身边人就开始明里暗里地将我们往一起绑，我有时候觉得我们两个可能最后真的会成为夫妻，但有时候又有点遗憾，我渴望小说中描绘的怦然心动，但我和佐良娜在一起的时候体会不到这种感觉。

[佐良娜优秀又长得很漂亮，而且还是宇智波一族，我觉得你们可以谈谈。]

[你谈朋友前提是看对方的血统吗？]

[这个当然不是，当然首先要有感情，两情相悦。]

[我和佐良娜还没到两情相悦的地方。]

我知道他想把我和佐良娜强行捆绑在一起，是怕佐良娜对他有敌意。

甚至不惜搭上自己的儿子，也想要套爱人的女儿欢心，真是恶劣的家伙。

[我这是出于父亲的关心，今年在情人节的时候，他不是还有送给你巧克力，说明真的可能对你有意思，不妨考虑一下，很多时候人和人之间会日久生情。]

[你这样说根据是你和师傅吗？]

我冷漠丢出恶言，父亲害臊又愧疚的错开眼睛，手指搔搔脸颊。

[我没想让你们为难？]

[那怎么会是为难这么简单，你根本把事情搞得一团糟，妈妈也好，向日葵也好，春野阿姨也好，佐良娜也好，都受到深深伤害。]

我为众人向不负责任父亲打抱不平，他并不讨厌和师傅生活在一起，这使我们拥有更多接触机会，但即便如此也没办法抹去曾经伤害过众人的事实。

父亲他将双掌平放在桌面下大腿上，表情肃穆沉重。

[虽然我明白抱歉也没有用，我是很差劲父亲和丈夫，但我和你妈妈已经没有感情，勉强待在一起的话，来只会带来更持久的伤害。]

[只会说些冠冕堂皇的话。]

[无论你怎么认为，这确实是我的肺腑之言，佐助也这样认为，不过，在我让他搬过来同居这件事情上，着实是费了不少力气。]

父亲虽然说着歉意的话，但实际上在提到师傅的时候，脸上洋溢起甜蜜的笑，我觉得有些刺眼。

就在两个人不咸不淡交谈的时候，门外响起了齐整规律的叩门声。

[我回来了。]

细雪般清冷的声音从玄关传出来，这个声音就像是冷气机飞出的风，听到就让人有种沁人心脾的凉爽。

伴着门扉打开，卷进来一缕扑脸的热气，但很快被掩回门外，佐助换好拖鞋走进室内。

[佐助，欢迎回家，这是我做晚餐，快点过来尝尝。]

父亲开心的快要摇起尾巴，从座位上站起来，从师傅手里接过旅行斗篷，挂在玄关旁的黑胡桃木衣架上。

师傅穿着短袖T恤，纯灰色没有任何图案，黑色材质纤薄的缩口七分裤，穿着露趾塑料凉鞋，裸露出藕白色的一截小腿和纤细脚腕。

同样是成年男性，但师傅看上去要比父亲纤细得多，就连手腕和脚腕也像女孩子一样，我和师傅在外面练习的时候，常常会有发出这样的感慨。

[我在回来的列车上简单吃过。]

师傅简单的撇过来一眼，没有给父亲兴致勃勃的态度予以期待的回应，但父亲就像很吃他专横性格似的，始终围着陪着笑团团转。

[好不容易做的晚餐，至少也要尝尝我的手艺，而且我也很想念你。]

父亲勾住师傅的脸很白的肩膀，回头朝我坏心的眨了眨眼睛，我轻微的瞪视了他一眼。

[师傅，我还想跟你了解一些幻术的知识，前几天我和佐良娜和巳月一起去出任务，遇到了一伙擅长幻术的歹徒，如果不是木叶丸老师及时赶到，我们小组中多半会有人受伤。]

事实远没有这般夸张，我撒谎的原因是因为师傅对独生女儿极为看重。

[师傅，六月份的雾刃村天气怎么样，还像传说中的那样，整天都黑雾昭昭吗？]

父亲用刀叉分割好鸡肉，我捡出油量胸肉，放在师傅的瓷白色餐盘里，自己则取过鸡蛋布丁，布丁刚从烤箱里取出来，厚瓷杯还有些烫手。

[卷轴的解析需要一段时间，所以破解成功前，你都必须待在木叶。]

父亲脸上的表情像是遗憾，但眼睛里却闪着喜悦的光。

这只老狐狸，即便是马上就可以破解，多半借故推延，为了将师傅留在村里，连作为火影的信仰都抛弃了吗，正是因为见过这样的父亲，所以我才从来没有想到过要成为火影。

[看来只能先这样，博人，你要问的幻术是什么样的问题，说来听听。]

[是一种受到遭到攻击后会使人浮想联翩的幻术，比如某个人很讨厌你，但你却会觉得他在暗恋你，就是像这样子，在不知不觉中影响判断力的忍术。]

我挑起眼睛，装作不经意的看向天花板，这不是完全在信口胡编，确实是发生了这样的事情，但只不过是把结果夸大了不是一星半点，师傅很认真地陷入思考。

[我游历多国，竟也没有听过这样的幻术，从你的描述来讲，短时间并不会引起显著变化，那么防御会更困难。]

[是这样的事情，所以才会为难。]

[鸣人，你知道一些情况吗？]

[啊不不不，那个幻术忍者溜走了，所以也没办法判断是某种禁书还是血继限界。]

父亲配合的编着瞎话，为了将师傅留下还真是不择手段，我是想到了他的会配合才肆无忌惮的夸夸其谈，但对父亲的谎言依旧嗤之以鼻。

也许是天气炎热的原因，师傅并没有动餐盘里的烤鸡，而是随手拿了一块冰镇西瓜，他吃的姿势很文雅，但是笨手笨脚的父亲分割的很不规则，西瓜的淡红色的汤汁还是粘在了师傅的嘴角。

我的心脏突然砰砰直跳起来，有一种想探头将清凉的汁水用舌尖舔光的冲动，享受着甜蜜的感觉滑进喉咙里，但我没有办法做点事情他是我小妈，能做这种权力的人只有我的父亲。

我的父亲果然也没有放弃这个机会，转过头伸出舌尖，在嘴角轻轻的一舔。

在刚刚成年的儿子的面前堂而皇之做这种事情，简直像还把我当做不懂事的未成年。

师傅并没有着急去擦拭，父亲用舌尖反复舔弄，嘴角上唾液闪闪发光，情色感扑面而来，

[适可而止吧，在青春期的儿子面前做这种事情。]

我故意说出这样的话来，顺利的打断他们两人的暧昧。

[幻术的事情我会继续调查要多注意。]

[再吃一会嘛~我精心准备了这么久。]

师傅放下啃了一半的西瓜角，站起来准备离席。

！

[咳咳]

我的肺部突然的不舒适，剧烈的咳嗽起来，我一早就发现了这种不适，但今天显得尤为剧烈，喉咙的痒感强烈，就像是要将肺部一口气地从口腔里吐出来。

[咳咳咳咳咳！]

心脏剧烈的收缩，耳朵里都是血管嗡嗡的流动声。

[你还好吗？]

父亲变得紧张起来，他粗枝大叶，但并不是不去在意孩子的父亲，师傅也走了过来，从后面轻轻地顺着我的脊背。

他掌心的温度顺着睡衣的轻薄材料传递到我的心口，耳朵里的聒噪渐渐的平息。

[我还好，只是这几天肺部有些不舒适。]

我对关心礼貌的回应，手从嘴唇边移开，随意地扫过自己的掌心。 

！

[哐啷啷]

我吓了一跳，从椅子上站起来，倒退的时候撞倒椅子，师傅和父亲有奇怪的眼神看着我，但我还没从震惊中恢复过来，没办法和他们解释。

我的掌心沾满粘稠黑色鲜血，并不是受伤时的那种明快的红色，而是像是中了某恶劣的毒药，侵蚀五脏六腑后，从肺部排出来的废液。

冷气持续落在我的身上，酷热后的清爽感荡然无存。

从脚底板升上来一股寒意，都好像赤脚踩着千年的寒冰，飞雪的冰晶撞击着我的脸颊，凛冽旋风自下而上地从脚底升起，呼啸着旋转将我的团团包围。

身体像是要冻僵了。

直到一只手覆在我的掌心，盖住凝结成果冻状的黑血，源源不断的舒适了查克拉，暖流驱散了心底的寒意。

[师，师傅。]

[像这种事情，应该是拥有阳之力的的你的父亲来为你传送，但他是个迟钝的笨蛋，这你应该也明白。]

师傅轻微的瞪视过去，父亲这才恍然大悟般地来到我身边。

我本想掩盖手心上的黑血，并不希望别人替我担心，但是当佐助的时候一开的时候我发现手心上什么也没有。

难道只是眼花了？

但撕裂心肺的痛苦和刺目的黑色，是那么真切的停留在记忆里。

我将手心翻来覆去，除了凌乱手纹外，只有练习手里剑时留下来的薄茧。

一定是眼花了？

也许是过于疲劳的原因，虽然我不记得我做过什么过于疲劳的事情，但别无他法，我只能这样安慰自己。

[一定要照顾好自己的身体。]

师傅俯身，微微一笑，上扬的眼尾显得有些妩媚，我的心脏又怦怦地跳起来，我和师傅距离的很近，甚至能感觉到他的呼吸落在我的侧脸上。

自从师傅和父亲同居后，相较于原来完全的男子汉气概，平添了女性化的妩媚。

这并不是说他做过多么娘化的举止，师傅依然是飒爽的独行侠，但也许是他和我之间的关系发生了变化，他从单纯的师傅变成了我的小妈。

父亲会肆无忌惮的在我的面前做一些亲密的举动，我们的卧室紧挨着，压抑着的喘息声，嘎吱的床铺震响，作为高中生的我，不可能不明白，也许是由于我的视野上增添了粉红色的滤镜，总觉得师傅在举手投足间勾人的风情。

我总觉得他在勾引我……

总觉得他做许多的事情，都是在避开父亲，向我传递某种意味深长的暗示…………

晚饭后，请和我坐在客厅的长沙发上看一档搞笑艺人的节目，节目挺有意思，但父亲显得有点心不在焉，父亲不断地瞥向卧室的方向，卧室里传来哗哗的淋浴声。

[那你先看，我有点乏了，先休息去了。]

[没关系，请便，不用在意我。]

我嚼着零食搂里取出的的话梅干，装作毫不在意的回应道，父亲干笑了两声，就心急火燎地走向了主卧室。

我知道他是去干嘛，我虽然祥装不断的被电视里的幽默段子逗得捧腹大笑，但实际上注意力始终也在卧室的方向。

父亲与师傅所在的主卧室里，有间用磨砂玻璃围成的浴房，佐助正在里面洗澡，而毫无疑问的父亲是进去洗鸳鸯浴了。

一想起鸳鸯浴，藏在氤氲的热气深处的光洁的脊背闪亮的水滴不断的滚落，雪白的肩膀在潮潮的雾气里若隐若现。

冷气像是忽然失灵似的，我的身体也逐渐的燥热起来。

等了一会，搞笑节目结束了，是枯燥的广告事件。

我站起来也向卧室走去，卧室的门半开着，里面没有开灯，但是并不是完全黑暗，浴室里的日光灯透过磨砂玻璃在卧室的昏暗地板上，落下朦胧的光亮。

我推开门走进去，手掌贴在冰凉的磨砂玻璃上，竖耳倾听。

[…………]

压抑的喘息声和父亲粗重呼吸声此起彼伏的交融在一起。

果然如我料想的，憋了一个月的父亲早就忍不住了，甚至坚持不到上床。

淋浴的声音停下来，浴缸里翻滚的拍水声，原来是在浴缸里办上了吗？

果然是没有艺术感的粗俗的父亲的风格，如果是我的话一定会把事情办得更加的优雅。

我的心呼的一颤，发现自己竟然想到了奇怪的角度。

佐助是我的师傅，是我的小妈，无论从哪一个身份上来讲，我们都不可能发展出故事，一想到这里我又变得有点愤愤不平起来，明明要比父亲优秀得多，作为吊车尾的父亲，除了具有男人的强壮的身体以外，做事粗毛毛躁躁的，并不是吸引人的性格。

不过父亲有强壮有力的身体……同样作为男性的我，都能感受到父亲身上源源不断迸发出来的男性荷尔蒙。

我只是个豆芽菜一样的国中生，心情变得灰暗起来，我不愿意再继续听下去，于是转身回到自己的房间。

从床底下抽出亲热天堂特辑，没拉窗帘，月光透过窗帘照射在床铺上。我像普通的国中男生一样，接借着月光，手探进了睡裤的里面，摆弄起来。

[嘎吱]

房门被拉开了一条缝，我的手猛地一颤，赶快从睡裤里边抽出来，边埋怨着来客怎么不遵守敲门的基本礼貌，边慌忙地把杂志塞到枕头的下。

[我看你刚才不舒服，给你送杯温水过来。]

师傅摸着黑走进来，只穿着黑色紧身背心，下面是同样黑色的短裤，我慌手忙脚的坐起来，他走到我的床铺边，月光照在他的肩头上，像是在黑暗中微微的发着光。

[师，师傅。]

[你怎么额头冒着汗，是发烧了吗？]

师傅伸过手，想要触摸我的额头，被我慌忙地躲开，脸烧得更热了。

额头冒汗的原因不是因为感冒，是因为刚才听到他们两个在浴室里……这种话怎么能说出口。

师傅眼神一晃像是忽然明白了什么。

[这个年龄的话确实会看这样的杂志。]

师傅从我的枕头下面抽出色情杂志，随手的翻阅起来。

[原来你们这个时代喜欢这种样子的，金发碧眼的混血。]

[那，那师傅那个年代喜欢什么样子的？]

[短发清纯长相，类似于广末凉子。]

我没想到师傅会认真回答我的问题，师傅也会看色情杂志吗，心里面产生了这样的疑惑，于是我看向了师傅。

像这样清冷的面容，竟然在看印着撩人巨乳的色情刊物，带来的冲击性让我心跳不止。

师傅唇边面带微笑，一页一页的翻阅着，由于中间两页粘在一起，一时间没能撵开，他将食指指腹伸到唇边，伸出鲜红舌尖舔了舔，像是放慢动作一样，我觉得他的动作充满了某种暗示……

像是某种邀请，我觉得他在用余光瞥向我，眼睛里晃动意味深长的光。

我的睡裤支了起来，刚才看小泽玛利X的时候，都不像这样子的有精神，师傅显然也注意到。

[哎呀，年轻人真是精力充沛。]

我羞红了脸，但在害羞的时候，隐隐有种期待。

[师傅不跟我坐一会吗？]

我移动身体，在床铺边缘流出一块空地。

[你脸色看上去不好，先喝点温水，听话。]

也许是夜晚的缘故，师傅的声音蒙上了一层温柔的月光色，师傅把水杯送过来，我在接归杯的时候不小心触到了他的手掌，我猛的缩了回去，师傅恰好撒手，于是水杯掉在了床上，所幸没有滚落到地上，所以没有碎只不过温水打湿了我的睡裤。

[抱歉，是我不小心。]

师傅俯下身，用手拧着我打湿的睡边，洒水是的位置恰好在胯部。

我的睡裤还尴尬地支着小帐，而师傅的脸就在帐篷上方不远移动，双手脚拧着我的睡裤，水亮的黑发从脸颊滑落，遮住了俊俏的侧脸，藏起了他的表情。

我的身体又燥热起来，我觉得师傅是故意的，他故意的把水洒在我的水库，故意的用他擅长灵巧的手指在我的小帐篷的旁边摆动。

要是对双手能够抚上我的……该多好啊……

在师傅离开之后，我才意识到我又胡思乱想了，他是我的师傅，是我的小妈，我们之间是不可能有故事的……

但我总觉得我们会发生点什么，在这个蝉鸣的燥热的七月末……

我越是这样想就越是难以进入睡眠，就在这时，我听到了窗外嘎吱踩折干树枝的轻响。

我本能的仰头，硕大的蟒蛇般的金色的眼睛贴在玻璃上，在黑暗中与我四目相对！

我一激灵，下意识的闭上眼睛，一人的冷汗

当我胆战心惊的再次睁开，窗外已经空无人影，只有黑色摇曳的树影和远方朦胧的灰色的山峦的轮廓。

谁在黑暗中看着我？……


	2. Chapter 2

02

[两个人一组，面对面，将手掌叠在一起来做练习。]

油女老师的忍术实操课，选在忍者学校教学楼前面的空地上。

我与佐良娜面对面，他一向飒爽又有男孩子气，但现在显得有点扭扭捏捏。

佐良娜是喜欢我的，我有这种感觉，我并不像父亲，是感情迟钝的笨蛋，但我和佐良娜之间的感情很微妙。

像很多成年人，在进入社会多年之后，没有找到合适的伴侣，却偶然遇见上学时的同桌，于是顺理成章地结为夫妇。

我和佐良娜之间就是这种感觉，如果没有找到让我怦然心动的对象，那么她可能就会成为我的太太。

这种想法可能有点自私，但大部分人都是这样吧，我在心里安慰自己。

[总是不成功啊。]

佐良娜在忍术实操上很优秀，但今天的课就让我们两个都犯了难。

[看我们已经成功了。]

[并不像想象中的那么困难。]

周围人接连地欢呼雀跃。

忍术实操课的内容，是找一组搭档，两人将手掌交叠在一起，掌心向上，共同地在手心里施展火焰忍术。

油女老师说这样可以考验搭档双方的默契程度，心灵相通，查克拉可以通过掌心的连接流动起来，掌心燃烧的火焰就会愈加旺盛。

[呼~]

一人高的火焰突然地从我身边窜起，火焰的热量险些将我的头发点着。

我不满意地瞪了过去，鹿丸和巳月正并肩站在旁边朝我耸肩。

真是卑劣的家伙，明显是故意看到我和佐良娜一直不成功，所以才来到我们身边炫耀。

和同性心灵相通可不是件值得炫耀的事情，我恨恨地想。

[博人，你稍微专注一点儿。]

佐良娜叉起腰，她一向是最忌讳位于人后。

他发起怒的样子挺可爱，藏在塑料框后面的黑色眼睛，亮晶晶的闪着愤怒的光，像一只发怒的黑色猫咪。

师傅发怒时，是不是也这副样子，我有点激动，但激动背后是遗憾，师傅不可能在我面前娇嗔，能享受师傅可爱的怒容的，只有我那个吊车尾爸爸了。

为什么便宜都被那家伙占走了，就因为他有一个强壮的男性的身体吗，这只不过是时间问题，总有一天我也会变成强壮的男人的。

届时，也许还可以和我的师傅，我的小妈…

[呀！]

佐良娜狠狠地捶了一下我的脑袋。

[大小姐我错了，请饶了我吧。]

[正是因为你一直在分析，我们才迟迟不能成功，现在还没有成功的，只有我们和蝶蝶和井阵]

佐良娜说到后半句的时候，刻意压低了声音。

可是心灵相通真的很难啊，我真的搞不懂，但我也只敢在心里抱怨。

[那我们再来一次。]

[好吧……]

我们两个又将手掌向上交叠在一起，佐良娜的手掌很小，几乎被包裹在手心里，属于女孩子的肉乎乎的手，不知道为什么，我并没有触碰女孩子的那种紧张感。

查克拉转动得很小心，我们的掌心慢慢浮出一层蓝色和橘色，像小小旋风般在掌心旋转，慢慢地旋风的中心生出燃着火柴般大小的火焰。

[你看，只要认真的话我们也能做得到。]

[只是这样还远远不够，至少要超过鹿丸他们那组。]

[大小姐有时候过度的好强也是缺点。]

[这不要你管。]

我们两人小心翼翼地呵护着掌心的小小火焰，正准备孕育茁壮的时候。

[大家好，我恰好来忍者学校办点事情，所以顺路来看看你们。]

掌心上可怜兮兮的火焰呼的灭了，是因为佐良娜忽然缩回了手，扭扭捏捏地背到了身后。

我知道佐良娜相比于我，更喜欢我的父亲，我心里有点不是滋味，这种不是滋味，不是因为源自对佐良娜的喜欢，是因为我的父亲天然对宇智波一族有某种吸引力。

而我在哪些方面都像是廉价的替代品。

如果给佐良娜选择的机会的话，相比于我，一定会毫不犹豫地选择我的父亲。

我越来越不是滋味了，又忌妒又气愤地看向油女老师的方向。恰好父亲也看向我，我们两人的目光撞在一起，他朝我笑了笑。

他说不定是想表达善意，但我总觉得他在向我炫耀他有多受欢迎。

[是，是七代目大人]

佐良娜少女的像是换了一个人，不断在扭动着身体，脚趾在泥土地面上划来划去。

周围的人的眼睛里闪着崇拜的光，对此我嗤之以鼻。

[你们不用顾忌我，请继续练习。]

即便父亲这样说，但只要他在，我和佐良娜是不可能心灵相通了，佐良娜很怕在父亲面前露怯，所以当再一次将手掌放在我的手心的上面的时候，沾了我一掌心的冷汗。

[喂，你太夸张了吧。]

[要你管，七代目大人在看着，我绝对不能让他失望。]

[你抱着现在的想法，我觉得我们怎么也不可能心灵相通了。]

两股查克拉在掌心在打着圈，拒绝融合在一起。

[需要帮忙吗？]

父亲走了过来，他一只手抓住我的手了，一只手抓住佐良娜的手，将我们两人的掌心叠加一起。

[如果是你们两个的话，一定可以做到心灵相通。]

父亲又来了，又开始为了他见不得人的目的，乱点鸳鸯。

讨恋人女儿欢心什么的，都算是在周末的8点档播放都不会有收视率的。

[七，七代目大人]

[请不要这样见外，叫我叔叔就可以。]

父亲的脸忽然间红了一下。

我猜他大概是想让佐良娜叫他爸爸。但他不知道佐良娜对他的看法。没敢突兀地说出口。

“那，怎么能逾越呢？”

[怎么会是逾越了呢？你是佐助最重要的女儿，而我是佐助的，所以你对我来说就像博人一样重要……你可以说得亲切些。]

佐良娜的羞涩红脸上忽然间划过一瞬间纠结，看来即便他很崇拜父亲，但对于有人将他的父亲“娶”走这件事情，还怀有芥蒂。

父亲显然也注意到这一点，表情显得有点尴尬。

[像这种要求双方融合查克拉的忍术，要想生产强力效果的话，需要双方念着对方，有着能够为对方奉献出生命的觉悟。]

父亲将话题转到了忍术的上面。

[话说起来简单，但为对方奉献出生命的觉悟，不是轻轻松松就能获得的。]

[所以说，才要以小组为单位完成任务，在完成任务的过程当中，你们会遇到很多的困难，在遇到困难的时候，相互扶持，相互了解，最终能够成为托举起对方生命的人。]

父亲的脸上露出非常怀念的表情，我不用猜都知道，他是想起了我的师傅，他和我师傅的那点烂事，全世界都知道。

明明是你追我赶的狗血历史，却被落语表演艺术家描绘成可歌可泣的忍者英雄传。

[鸣人。]

清凉的声音在我耳畔响起，炎热一下子就被驱散走了，身边仿佛是凭空生出旋转的凉风。

[卷轴的破解当中出现一些问题，你跟我回火影楼。]

师傅突然瞬移现身，众人先是吓了一跳，但旋即发出了崇拜惊呼声。

[爸，爸爸。]

佐良娜手足无措，也确实够难为她的，一边是崇拜的七代目，一面是我们都崇拜的佐助师傅，她被夹在中间，可怜兮兮的眼神向我求助，但我也无能为力。

[嗯。]

师傅点头，像是不准备再做什么，捉住我父亲的手臂，拉着他想要一起离开。

”[七代目和宇智波先生，难道来到我们的实操课，不如试试火焰忍术，我想学生也是这样期待。]

油腻女老师是个脑残，我在心里鄙视，他根本不懂看气氛。

我的父亲和我的师傅的关系，木叶村的人皆知，面前虽然是半大少年，但多半也从父母的闲谈中听到只言片语。

[这个，我工作上还有一些事情，而且你们还要上课，我就不再多打扰了。]

父亲抓抓脑袋想要离开，但不懂看气氛的有油女老师依旧孜孜不倦。

”[机会难得，请一定要试试看，来，学生们鼓掌。]

[啪啪啪]

稀稀拉拉地响起掌声，气氛更尴尬了，父亲走也不是留也不是，向师傅递过去可怜兮兮的目光。

师傅想了想伸出了独臂，掌心向上摊开，师傅的手指真的很修长洁白，我想将指尖含在嘴里，反复舔舐的程度，直到湿哒哒地沾满了唾液，彻底被我的味道所沁透。

父亲并没有像常规的将手掌托在师傅的手掌之下，而是直接捉住它，紧紧包裹在掌心里。

[呼~]

我还没来得及看查克拉的交融，火焰就从掌心燃烧起来，比路边的百年的梧桐树的顶端还要高。

火焰在父亲和师傅两个人中间摇曳着，滚滚的热浪扑在我的脸上，在7月的燥热时期，我的心却因为这个火焰越来越冰凉。

父亲和师傅跳动的橘红火焰深情对望……

我没有插足的余地……

这种沮丧的心情一直持续到了放学后，几月说有事情，于是把我约在了学校后面的小树林里。

[有什么事情吗？我的文化课作业还没有做完，得早一点回家。]

巳月是我的朋友，但我今天心烦意乱，没心情攀谈，所以找了借口。

[我想和博人你尝试交融忍术。]

[我的话，和谁在一起都会失败，我并不具有和人心灵相通的能力。]

[请不要说这样气馁的话，努力的话就可以和喜欢的人心灵相通。]

巳月的话，像是点亮了我心里的一盏灯，他注视着我的眼睛里，闪着我看不明白的亮光。

他一直说我是他的太阳，实话我一直也没能理解，他的话对于正沮丧的我来说，将是干咳的要死的人获得的一杯凉水。

[那我们试一下吧。]

[这样子才像你。]

巳月越笑起来，他笑起来的样子很好看，巳月的身上有一种雌雄莫变的魅力，就像月亮一样的温和。

这和我的师傅的感觉完全不同，我的师傅也像月亮，但不是温和月亮，巳月是满月，而师傅是勾月，出鞘刀刃般的锐利。

我还是喜欢我的师傅……我的心情又变得暗淡起来。

[呼~]

意料之外的，火苗突然从我们两人的手掌中窜了出来，我大吃一惊，抬起头来时，巳月在火光中，用一种奇怪的眼光看着我。

灼热的目光很熟悉，就像是我的父亲在看我的师傅。

火苗摇晃着，照在他苍白的脸上，有一种妖娆的美感。

巳月就像是一条蛇，缠住拉奥孔的那条。

火焰消失了，空气中只剩下星点跳动的橘焰和火焰的残香。

[！]

巳月忽然吻上了我。

忽然放大的脸颊和嘴唇上柔软的触感。我完全被吻懵了。

我的初吻被我的好友夺走了……

师傅的初吻被谁夺走了呢？

春野阿姨吗？还是……

[这里这里。]

我在黑暗的电影院里看到了站起来找我们挥手的佐良娜。

佐良娜约我看电影，我本来是不想来看的，我还没打算和她发展到这种程度。

我随口告诉他，如果师傅去的话我就去，我本意是刁难，却没想到他真的把师傅约了出来。

师傅果然最疼爱的是女儿。哼哼唧唧心里有点不满。于是赌了气也把巳月叫出来。

是本该两个人的悠闲时光变成了拥挤的四个人。

我们坐在电影院座椅中间的位置，佐助坐在我和佐良娜的中间，巳月执意要坐我的侧后面。

电影很快开演，新版本哥斯拉，有趣程度也就在及格线上下。

[爸爸，爆米花。]

佐良娜硬是要将爆米花塞在师傅的手掌里，师傅显得很为难，但最后还是接过来吃了起来。

伴随着舒服的清脆的声音，爆米花甜蜜的香味在黑暗当中蔓延。

师傅只穿了一件纯黑短袖T恤，光洁的手臂裸露在外面，电影院冷气开得很低，不一会我注意到他抹了抹鼻子。

[师傅，看电影的话，可不能只穿T恤。]

我将夹克外套脱下来，准备披在他的身前，自然被师傅拒绝了。

[我是成年人，体格要比你好。]

[身体素质与年龄可没有关系，就算是最优秀的忍者，也抵御不了感冒病毒。]

[爸爸，你就披上吧，要是因为我请你看电影，感冒了的话，妈妈会……]

佐良娜眼睛忽然暗淡，意识到自己说错了话。

[……]

师父没说话，只是接过了外套，披在了身前。

电影播放到三分之二，身边响起了轻微的呼吸声，我转头看过去，师傅歪着头，靠在椅背上睡着了。

昨晚才长途跋涉回来，一定很疲倦，可恶的老爸又把床摇晃了一夜。

我回想起前天夜里，沿着墙壁传来的呻吟声，藏在黑暗中的脸，不知不觉地红了起来。

爸爸总是夜以继日地“工作”，说不定有天连我都会精尽人亡……

我脑子想象着玫红色的旖旎，这时，有一双手悄然摸上我的大腿。

巳月坐在我的侧背后，他的手臂够不到我的位置，能勾到我的，只有坐在我右边的师傅了。

师傅在偷偷地摸我，用藏在我的夹克下面的单手……

心脏狂跳起来，血液加速地冲向头顶，我该怎么做呢？

假装纯情，拍开师傅的手，可是如果我拒绝了，会不会再没有下一次了呢…

如果不拒绝，我想起昨晚闪耀着月光的手指……

他的手掌像蛇头一样，沿着大腿外侧逐渐向大腿的内侧探索。

指尖在大腿根嫩肉上划来划去，每一寸被碰过的肌肤都像是点燃了。

我没有心情看哥斯拉了，注意力全部都在活动的手指上。

当游走的手掌按住我的胯间的时候，我一下子就紧张起来了，师傅的态度一贯清冷，我倒没想到他清冷的表象下，竟然如此狂野大胆。

[轰~]

电影院的立体音响里响起了爆炸声，师傅的手像充电一样地缩了回去。

我刚燃烧起来的身体，一下子被泼了凉水，十分地失望。

为什么不再继续一会儿呢？明明离散场还有大半个小时？

我看向师傅，他依旧斜靠在椅背上，脸倾向佐良娜的方向，由于他闭着眼睛，所以我才肆无忌惮地打量他。

师傅很严谨，衣服总穿得一丝不苟，今天他穿着黑色圆领T恤，T恤领口很大，斜向肩膀的一侧，露出了肩头，他的头像歪着，雪白流畅的侧脖颈，明晃晃地暴露在我的视野中。

我很兴奋但也很遗憾，作为他的徒弟和继子，我只能看到这么多......

如果是父亲的话，肯定能够看到更多，藏在圆领T恤下面的部分。

父亲一定将这具白嫩身子紧紧搂在怀里，肆无忌惮用宽大手掌把玩，将每一寸都彻彻底底开发，像文玩核桃一样，磨得水光发亮。

我心里面忽然生出了一个念头，既然师傅已经摸了我的话，对刚成年的我做了这样过分的事情，那我反过来摸一摸他，应该也没关系吧？

我的心里生出了一种黑暗的喜悦感？

当着我朋友的面，摸他的父亲，摸我父亲的恋人，摸我的师傅，摸我的小妈......

我们两人之间是特殊的上下身份关系，背德感刺激得我几乎要窒息。

我在黑暗中颤抖地向师傅的腰窝伸出手，待我的指尖刚触到师傅皮肤的时候，他忽然睁开了眼睛，但没有向我看过来。

果然一直在装睡，一脸清纯地在摸自己的继子的胯间，因为知道师傅原来是这样的人，所以对他师傅的态度也变得有点肆无忌惮起来。

我没有像蠢货一样直接摸上去，我希望师傅觉得我是有技巧的，我用食指的指甲似有似无在动人的腰线上一下下滑动着。

师傅依旧没有看向我，视线的焦点在屏幕的哥斯拉上，但我知道他一定是感受到了，他的恋人的儿子在摸他。

但他没有反抗，这就意味着他同意了……

棉布体恤有种粗糙的手感，摩擦肌肤会产生轻微瘙痒感，骚扰感不如直接触摸来的满足，我就是希望能够产生这样的九分刺激，让我的小妈主动来向我恳求更多。

但可惜，我的技术还是不到位，或者说难道说我的父亲更有技巧吗？

虽然看上去是只会爆发荷尔蒙的笨蛋，但实际上是一个技巧大师？

也是，如果我的父亲只会粗暴地进进出出，那么他们也不会总是整夜整夜地摇床。

师傅放弃了春野阿姨，选择了我的父亲，也就意味着我的父亲可以更让他满意……

我看向佐良娜，他很认真地吃着爆米花，在看荧幕，我在心里偷偷地画了个十字，对她充满了同情。

既然师傅放纵了我，我就理应给他更多的刺激。

我撩开了T恤衫下摆，手指长着薄茧的指腹，轻轻地刮蹭着光滑皮肤。

师傅的皮肤可真滑，我脑海里想到了在白浪里翻滚的美人鱼。

师傅终于将头转了过来，我们四目相视，他的眼睛里没有我希望的情欲色彩，也没有责备，平静得像湖面，我根本不知道他在想什么。

他这么平静是因为我技巧不行哪，满足不了他吗？

我很想跟他说，虽然我的身体没有父亲强壮，但是我们的卧室紧挨着……，所以我对父亲的持久力很清楚，我的并不比他差……

虽然尺寸上可能......稍微欠缺了一点......

我的手掌钻进体恤衫下，放肆地在腰窝上来回抚摸，沿着肌肉轮廓向腹部滑过去。

忽然，戳着T恤下摆的小臂，有种痒感，奇痒无比，难以忍受，如果可以忍受的话，我肯定不愿意放弃千载难逢的机会，但实在太痒了，于是我慢慢地将手抽了出来。

在黑暗中看不出我的小臂有什么变化，也许是被某种蚊虫叮咬了。

我怀着这样的想法拼命挠起来，越挠越痒，越痒越想挠，我觉得再这么下去，说不定会将自己的皮肤挠得皮开肉绽，现在指甲里已经有了粉红的皮肤的碎屑。

虽然没办法看出颜色，但我猜我的小臂上应该有很多粉红色的挠痕。

这时候有一只手，忽地覆盖在我掌背。

[！]

师傅未免也大胆。

我以为我们的关系，还处于在夹克衫下面偷偷互相触摸的程度，没想到他竟然抓住我的手。

但事情的发展让我沮丧，他只是在通过手掌向我传出查克拉

师傅只是覆盖在我的手掌上，暖流沿着接触面进入我的手臂，进而在我的周身游走，瘙痒感很快被驱散，我的心渐渐地平静下来。

交叠的手掌浮动着莹莹的查克拉蓝光。

这时，面对师傅洁白的双手，我没有任何低俗的想法，只是觉得很安心，像被真正的妈妈牵着。

我对此前的做法产生愧疚感，像这样疼爱我的师傅，我竟然对他怀揣着这种卑劣的想法。

[！]

忽然产生了一种奇怪的即视感，和前夜月光下的感觉相同，有双眼睛正透过玻璃注视着我。

我倏然间回头，恰好与巳月四目相对，他的目光一如既往温和，但此时，我觉得温和的下面藏着深邃的暗流。

我被吸进了那双眼睛里，身处在漆黑暴雨的大海上，旁边是无穷无尽翻涌的墨色浪花。

没有船只没有人影，空无一人，只有我孤独地在飘摇。

暴雨肆无忌惮落下来，旋风翻腾着层层浪花。

我的脚腕被抓住了，不断的将我抓入海底，一股股水流灌进喉咙，我的肺里充满了咸腥的海水。

你要被淹死了......

谁来救救我！


	3. Chapter 3

03  
电影结束已经是9点，我和师傅与佐良娜巳月分别后，径直回到家。

父亲没有回来，早前联系，说要加班到后半夜。  
  
客厅里亮着日光灯，宽大落地窗外面是黑色庭院，庭院里有颗修剪过的龙爪槐，上面停着一只蝉，不断地哀鸣。  
  
我和师傅，坐在客厅橘色沙发上，师傅坐在长沙发中间，我坐在侧面单人沙发上抱着抱枕。  
  
不久前电影院的一幕还令我心有余悸，但只是幻想而已。  
  
但窒息感还停留在肺部，如同溺水者，此时劫后余生，但口腔还是残留着咸腥的海水味道。  
  
[吃些话梅，胃部会舒服一点]  
  
师傅将放在茶几上的零食篓向前推推，细长手指拣出饱满话梅干丢过来，话梅在空中划出半圆弧，稳稳落在我的手掌心。  
  
[谢谢。]  
  
酸甜感驱散口腔海水苦涩，我发现师傅真是极为敏感，很会关心别人。  
  
这一点上亲生母亲也比不上，母亲是家庭主妇，虽然身为日向家的千金小姐，但在行为作风上没有什么架子。  
  
他和一般母亲一样朝我喋喋不休，催促我写作业，责备我打电动游戏。  
  
如果是母亲目睹刚才的事情，一定紧张得不得了，硬拽着我去春野樱阿姨那里。  
也许是师傅是男性关系，所以更理解青春期的男声的想法，我正浮想联翩。  
  
这时候意外发生了。  
  
我们正在看一档晚间电视剧，关系一般的男女主角忽然间在关上门后，粗暴地在后门板上抱成了一团，然后……  
  
我的心又痒起来，电视音箱里不断地传来有诱惑力的呻吟，说实话，我觉得这个声音没有我的师傅叫得好听。  
  
但不管怎么想，声波在安静客厅里不断回响。  
  
我很尴尬，但尴尬之余，生出某种期待。  
  
父亲加班没有回家，家里只有我和师傅……  
  
刚才师傅在电影院里大胆地摸了我，那现在我也应该……  
  
[师傅……]  
  
[我去洗个澡，你先看。]  
  
师傅站起来，朝浴室走去，中途想想，拾起电视遥控，随便播了个台，切换到卡通节目。  
  
师傅也感觉到了尴尬……  
  
这是不是意味着刚才一瞬间，师傅也想到了和我一样的场面……  
  
我把电视剧里的男主角替换成了我，又把女主角换成了师傅，我一推开家门，粗暴地把他按在后门板上，健壮的手臂抬起他的一条长腿……  
  
师傅果然对我也有想法吧……  
  
我起身向主卧室走去，师傅在淋浴，里面哗哗地响着水声。  
  
师傅赤裸着身子在冲澡，我的心像庭院里的蝉一样聒噪起来。  
  
我的眼睛在磨砂玻璃上上下下打量，糟糕的磨砂玻璃隔绝了艳丽的视野，只透出朦胧的白色浴霸灯。  
  
我忽然察觉到，卧室门金属把手上锁眼方向不寻常，正常锁们，一字型锁孔，应该是竖直方向，但此时它水平着。  
  
师傅没锁门……  
  
是信任我吗？  
  
充分信任正处于青春期的高中生……  
  
还是……师傅在等我进去……  
  
他猜到我会来偷听，故意把门留给我，邀请我进去，师傅现在全裸着，进去肯定能看到美人鱼白花花的肉。  
  
[师傅，我可以跟你一起洗吗，背部的话自己够不到，所以需要我来帮忙吗？]  
  
[……]  
  
浴室里哗哗水声回响，师傅没回话，我自顾自当他是默认了，转动门把手，推开磨砂玻璃门走了进去。  
  
师傅背对着玻璃门淋浴，密集水珠落在黑发上，湿发紧贴着脖颈，水滴落在肩膀上，在脊背上划出道道水光亮痕，水珠快速沿着弧线优美的脊背一路下滑，一些直奔笔直修长腿，一些在中途消失在股间神秘窄缝里……  
  
耳朵里血流的冲击声轻易地压过花洒的声音。  
  
[博人。]  
  
佐助回过头来，看了我一眼，脸颊上自然也是湿漉漉，热气蒸得微红的眼尾，水色瞳孔闪着光，眉眼间溢出勾人的风情。  
  
就像是午夜徘徊的艳鬼，只是一眼就把我的魂魄都勾走了……  
  
父亲每天夜里都能看到这样有诱惑力的师傅吗？  
  
不，他看到的一定比这个还要有诱惑力……  
  
[.......]  
  
我和师傅两人相对无言，师傅坐在塑料红色板凳上，我坐在他身后，正用涂满沐浴液的彩色浴花，帮他轻轻擦背。  
  
因为我是在擦背，所以理直气壮欣赏师傅的美背，师傅后背很白，雪白，照理说在人到中年，又身为忍者，皮肤上应该或多或少的有斑痕或是疤痕，但师傅身上一点也没有，丝绸般洁白和光滑。  
  
而且我发现师傅肌肤很敏感，只用浴花轻轻摩擦，后背就会留下淡粉痕迹。  
  
像这样的皮肤吻在上面，很容易就会留下印记，粗鲁的父亲一定在上面留下过许多痕迹。  
  
我想象着师傅平素整洁衣服下面，满是深深浅浅的情欲吻痕，气愤又忌妒，泄愤似的加重摩擦，看摩擦而逐渐变得粉红的后背，心里边稍微舒服了些。  
  
沐浴液经过浴花摩擦，在脊背上留下丰富泡沫，绸缎般濡湿的肌肤在泡沫下面闪着水光。  
  
沐浴液的香氛在浴室里弥散开，我沉浸在芬芳中，头脑渐渐不清醒了。  
  
师傅很瘦削，从后面能看到清晰肩胛骨的弧度，像被折断翅膀留下的痕迹，那里被我搓得泛红，我很想吸食上面的皮肤，并不是亲吻那么简单，吃果冻一样拼命地用肺部来吸食，将整块皮肤含着口腔，牙齿紧紧地咬住，在上面留足我的占有欲。  
  
[我调查了你说的幻术，很麻烦。]  
  
师傅打断我的臆想。  
  
我正感觉着皮肤的甜蜜，突然被打断，很不耐烦，更何况幻术不过是胡说八道，讨论太多难免会泄露真相，我可不算是骗子。  
  
[麻烦的事交给父亲，师傅这么长时间没有回到村里，应该多休息。]  
  
[休息倒没必要，任务并不辛苦，只是偶尔在野外露宿会有点麻烦。]  
  
[哎，师傅还在野外露宿过？]  
  
[有过，早年间没有雷车，去间隔很远的两个地方，中间不得不露宿。]  
  
[完全躺在野外吗？]  
  
想象着师傅迎着夜风，藏在青草舞动的草甸上，仰面看着星海的场景。  
  
如果我也能够跟着一起去就好了，想要和师傅肩并肩躺在草地上，仰望天空。  
  
奇怪的是，我以为我会有更多邪念，但实际上，只觉得跟师傅一起看天空，就足够美好。  
  
但如果能够在……  
  
自然是再好不过了，如果是在远离木叶的空天旷野，父亲不可能出现的草甸上，说不定我可以跟师傅探索些新姿势。  
  
想到这，我浮出新的念头，视线悄然滑向师傅裹着白浴巾的胯间。  
  
师傅折着长腿，坐在矮板凳上，濡湿白浴巾搭在腿上。  
  
师傅和父亲在sex的时候会用什么姿势呢？  
  
很想问出口，我和师傅是可以互相触摸身体的关系，但我不知道这个问题是否合适，所以强压着好奇心，  
  
[师傅，我可以吻你吗？]  
  
这句话说出口的时候，我自己都吓了一跳，搓脊背的动作一下停住，师傅稍微歪头，用余光扫了我一眼。  
  
[……]  
  
师傅沉默。  
  
浴室塑料花洒没有合严，细流汇聚成水珠，一滴滴落在菱形瓷砖上，滴答滴答地响。  
  
我明白师傅的意思，他在装着矜持，用默认的方式来邀请我.......  
  
师傅一直在诱惑我，却不肯明着表示，欲拒还迎的要我贴上去，以便把背德愧疚统统推到我身上。  
  
——我做这种事情都是被继子强迫的，想要表现出这种态度。  
  
不愧是守护木叶的暗影，还真是聪明又恶劣。  
  
心里恶意吐槽，我俯下身，吸住勾着视线的凸起肩胛骨，形状美得像雪白脊背上张开的蝴蝶翅膀。  
  
因为刚刚洗过澡，皮肤残留着淡淡薰衣草香味，我用嘴反复吸吮，用牙齿摩擦，舌头舔舐，不断折磨着光洁皮肤，直到它比瓷砖地面还湿润。  
  
[师傅你好香。]  
  
我兴奋地喘着气，师傅移动身体，板凳发出摩擦声，师傅躲开我粗暴的亲吻。  
  
[不许逃，父亲可以，作为儿子的我就不可以吗？]  
  
[你和鸣人自然不同。]  
  
师傅转身，正面朝向我，遮挡起让我留恋的后背。  
  
[父亲是七代目，而我不是，如果师傅喜欢火影，那么我也可以以火影为目标，我和他不一样，他是吊车尾，而我是天才。]  
  
师傅笑了笑，眼睛稍微向上地挑视着我，勾起嘴角上含着千娇百媚。  
  
我的师傅又开始勾引我了，光裸着身子在玫瑰色的浴室里……  
  
[我可以吻你的手指吗？]  
  
对于师傅的手指，我早就垂涎欲滴，不知道多少次想象它被我含在嘴里，我用舌头逗弄它的情热场面。  
  
[只能舔手指。]   
  
[只能舔手指吗，好遗憾，我想舔遍师傅的全身。]  
  
[那是专属于你父亲的权利。]  
  
[未免也太小气。]  
  
[你是不想要舔了吗？]  
  
师傅说完，弯腰捡起垂在水盆边的毛巾，站了起来，我一下捉住他的手腕。  
  
师傅站住脚，自上而下地俯视我，含笑的眼睛在浴霸灯照映下，漾动清热水色。  
我像亲吻公主手背的忠诚骑士般，庄重地提起师父的手，叼起食指。  
  
[师傅你真好吃……]  
  
我如痴如醉地吸吮，将食指的每寸都反复舔舐 ，直到上面沾满我的唾液。  
[我又不是食物，怎么会好吃。]   
  
[不，师傅你是人间珍馐，如果你允许的话，我真想将你的全身都吸个遍。]  
  
[我是你父亲的恋人。]  
  
师傅的声音中带着挑逗般的轻笑。

我觉得是看不起我，于是我吐出嘴里的手指，不满意地挑衅。  
  
[你们只是恋人，恋人可以分开，父亲人到中年，现在看上去还如狼似虎，但再过不了几年就会力不从心，如果是我的话就不一样，我的精力只会越来越旺盛，所以我们更合适。]  
  
师傅扑哧地笑了。  
  
[如果鸣人听到你的话，多半会大发雷霆。]  
  
[谁要去管他的感受。]  
  
我哼哼唧唧地伸出舌尖，重新吸食手背皮肤，唾液从我的嘴角流下，滴滴嗒嗒地落在师傅手指上，连手指缝间都被濡湿地闪着淫祟的光。  
  
就在我正起劲的时候，忽然觉得口腔里味道不对，指尖像是裂开伤口，潺潺流出腥味的液体。  
  
熟悉的味道......  
  
情欲热火一下子被浇灭，我战战兢兢地把手指吐出来，师傅食指像是浸透了红墨水，雪白手臂的对比下，刺目鲜红。  
  
滴答滴答......  
  
背后的花洒向外滴着水，水声在我的耳朵里被无限地放大。  
  
滴答滴答......  
  
声音像某种有节奏的暗示，我缓缓地回过头  
  
！  
  
花洒细密的空洞沁出的不是透明色的水，是红色的血。  
  
木质浴缸中响起海浪声，血红色忽然间从浴缸边沿翻滚着涌出来，打湿浴室地面，朝我的脚底急促地延伸过来！  
  
我惊恐地背身后退，直到后背撞击到师傅的小腿上，我仰头，师傅是与我四目相对......  
  
红莲疾速旋转着，层层地绽放开，里面藏着无限深邃的秘密......  
  
……  
  
[没有明显体内疾病，真菌感染的皮炎，只需要休息，注意不要太疲劳，我给你开些治疗药膏。]  
  
医务室的言井太太将冰凉金属听诊器从我的T恤衫下面抽出来，取下戴在耳管挂在脖子上，垂下头用原子笔在诊疗单上草草书写。  
  
言井太太是温和的中年女人，体型微胖，说话细声细气，从来不会发脾气，也就是因此，学生们常借口来医务室逃课。  
  
当然我本意并不是逃课。

从昨天浴室出来后，右手小臂就一直在痒，虽然没有在电影院时严重，但就像是被夏天的毒蚊子叮咬，用尽办法也没能止痒。  
  
黎明时分，起床时我注意到手臂上有明显抓痕，但我并没有特别在意，但也许是我在上课时也不断下意识抓挠，巳月注意到了，并在课上向老师报告，强迫我来到医务室。  
  
只是被蚊虫叮咬，用不着大惊小怪，我心里这样想着，但没有直接说出来。  
  
我和巳月相处时，还有些尴尬，虽然我们是挚友，但挚友之间亲吻，显然不是理所应当，但巳月却很坦荡，像是什么都没有发生。  
  
他叫我送到医务室后，简单嘱咐便折回教室。  
  
嗡嗡嗡。

言井太太放在桌面上的手机震动，响起蜂鸣声。  
  
[旋涡同学，我有点急事，你的身体并没有异常，请放心，如果还不舒服，可以稍微在这里歇息一阵，离开时直接撞上门，抱歉，我不能在这里继续陪你。]  
  
[没关系，您请便。]  
  
言井太太急匆匆走出医务室，医务室里空荡荡，只剩我一个人。  
  
现在是放学时间，晚霞透过隔窗落进房间，地板上层染上一层温和橘红。  
我走到窗边，三五成群的学生们正挥手告别，向校门口走去。

我不急于回家，父亲和师傅两人有工作上的事情要处理，晚一些才能到家。  
回家也没人，不如稍微享受难得的宁谧时光。  
  
我仰头看过去，落日藏在云朵后面，给橘红云朵周围圈上浪漫金环。  
  
风从半敞开的窗户吹进来，病床边纯色棉布隔帘轻飘飘地舞动。  
  
我走过去，脱掉鞋，躺在床铺上，床铺很柔软，散发着阳光的味道，我枕在羽毛枕头上昏昏欲睡。  
  
嘎吱。  
  
有人推开了门。  
  
是言井太太回来了吗？  
  
我睁开眼睛，坐起来，看向隔帘的方向。  
  
[博人，你身体好一点了吗？]  
  
巳月掀开隔间，一贯苍白的脸上浮出温和的微笑。  
  
[言井太太诊断结果是皮肤病，给我开了药膏，涂上去很快就能恢复。]  
  
我拾起枕头旁边的药膏，挥动向他示意。  
  
[太好了，你的脸色很难看，我很担心。]  
  
巳月在床铺边坐下，拾起我的手腕，怜惜地抚摸着手臂上的细长的伤口。  
  
[……]  
  
我脸色难看的原因并不是伤口，是因为每天晚上都听着隔壁的……过度兴奋，辗转难以入眠导致的。  
  
[我来给你涂药膏。]  
  
他拧来药膏塑料盖帽，用洁白尖利犬齿咬撕开密封锡纸，冰凉药膏涂抹在抓伤上，他用指腹缓缓地揉起来。  
  
冰凉的触感缓解了痒痛，薄荷清香弥散开。

巳月专注地盯着我的伤口，眼睛里含着笑。  
  
[…………]  
  
但他过度柔和眼神和暧昧的动作，令我很不舒服。  
  
[舒服一点了吗？]  
  
[谢谢，已经可以了。]  
  
我抽回手臂，巳月的手撑在床铺上，他转过头看，过分明亮的眼神凝视着我。他的眼神中包含着某种深意，但我一时没能理解。  
  
于是他开门见山……  
  
[博人，我喜欢你。]  
  
[我们是挚友，同为第7班搭档，我也很喜欢你。]  
  
我明白了他的眼神，明白了他的话，但是故意曲解了它。  
  
巳月忽然间将我按倒在柔软的床铺上，跨伏在我的腰间，我惊恐地瞪视他水色的眼睛。  
  
[我们来sex吧。]  
  
！  
  
我怀疑我听错了，但巳月眼神太过认真，太过热情，我没办法以为自己听错了。  
  
[别，别开玩笑了，我们是朋友，而且我们都是同性……]  
  
[七代目和宇智波先生不也是同性？]  
  
[那是两码事，他们两情相悦。]  
  
[你的意思是说我们并非是两情相悦。]  
  
巳月声音里透出苦涩，即便我只是实话实说，但依旧于心不忍，我应该安慰些什么，但一时又不知如何开口。  
  
[我有喜欢的人了……]  
  
我仓促地找了个借口，实际上，似乎不算借口，心里面藏着影影绰绰的背影，很久很久。  
  
[那这样子可以吗？]  
  
巳月保持跨伏的姿势，松开压在我肩膀的双手，在胸前飞快地结了个变身术的印。  
  
[你，你……]  
  
我震惊又害臊，但眼睛却一秒钟也离不开伏在我身上妖娆身影。  
  
[如果是这样子的话，sex就没问题了吧。]  
  
就连说话的嗓音都一模一样，巳月俯下身，含住我的耳唇，稍微潮湿的发尾，垂落时擦过我的脸颊。  
  
我的身体不受控制的热起来……  
  
太像了，太像了，我不禁在心里佩服起巳月的变身术来，明知道不是一个人，但当那人的脸那人的声音，贴近我的时候，思绪还是狂乱起来。  
  
[你的心跳在加速。]  
  
巳月半挺起身，手压在我的胸前，我们眼睛距离只有一英尺。  
  
我们在对视，隔着巳月的眼睛，我在与师傅对视。  
  
巳月挑逗似的缓缓抻出腰带丢在地上，纤长手指挑开友禅和服的前襟，衣领滑落，露出雪白小巧的肩头。

巳月放肆的分开腿，慢悠悠的摆出魅惑的姿态。  
  
[想上我吗？]  
  
[！]  
  
他轻易地说出我深邃的邪念，我的轰的头皮炸了，理智溃不成堤。  
  
我眼前身影晃动，繁乱交叠，脑子糊成一团，再也分不清眼前的人是巳月还是我的师傅。  
  
......  
  
我和巳月分开的时已经是夜里9点，我和父亲挂了个电话，父亲依旧在工作中，我这才想起木叶丸老师嘱托我转交一份文件给他，我无事可做，决定去火影楼转一圈。  
  
站在办公室的门前，我本该规矩的叩门，但鬼使神差的却握住门把手，我拧了一下，门上了锁。  
  
父亲明明待在在办公室，为什么要锁门呢？

我疑窦丛生，从走廊尽头敞开的窗户钻出去，轻手轻脚踩着下层屋脊，来到火影办公室外的落地窗外边，贴着窗棱向里面窥视。  
  
！  
  
虽然心里边隐隐猜到，但当真的目睹到肉欲场面，还是紧张的倏然缩回头。  
原来这个时间不回家，才不是鬼工作，而是想体验办公室激情。  
  
父亲侧面对着落地窗，搂住坐在办公桌上的师傅，师傅脸颊大幅度后仰，露出雪白前颈。  
  
我的呼吸紊乱起来，退去情欲翻滚着涌上来，比刚才还要兴奋。  
  
因为办公桌上放浪双腿环住父亲强壮腰的不是替代品，而是我真实的师傅......  
  
我稍微安抚情绪，又偷偷的向里面窥视，场面香艳的令人喷鼻血。

这才是真正的sex，与父亲和师傅的相比，我和巳月间的不过是幼儿园初级教材。  
我的视线自然而然被交合处吸引，父亲果然不愧为木叶最强，九尾人助力，在尺寸上应该也称得上是木叶最......  
  
随着坚硬的不断抽拉，交合处媚肉不断翻出粘稠白浆，拉着长线，滴落在桌面上，将身下文件打湿了一片。  
  
师傅眯着眼睛仰着头，完全被健壮有力的父亲征服，沉沦在无穷无尽的肉欲海洋。  
就在我热血上头看到关键时刻，父亲的进出忽的停止，我察觉到锐利目光扫过来，吓出了一身冷汗，赶忙缩回身体，潮热的脊背紧紧的贴在冰凉的墙壁上。  
  
父亲放下了百叶窗……  
  
我侧视变得灰白的窗子，橘红灯光透过隔窗落在青瓦片上，心情无比沮丧……  
  
小臂又痒起来，我边不断抓挠边失魂落往家里走。

在途径离家不远的小巷时，我听到背后传来有节奏的木屐声。  
  
哒哒哒......  
  
我停下来回头，借助路灯昏暗的光，身后空无一人。

幻听吧，我自嘲自己的大惊小怪。  
  
我又走起来，但哒哒声由响起来……  
  
被注视的既视感又涌上来！

有谁在黑暗当中窥视着我……  
  
我是忍者，不容易害怕，但此时手臂汗毛根根倒立了起来！  
  
我狂奔了起来，后面的脚步声也狂奔了起来……  
  
谁在跟着我……


	4. Chapter 4

04  
[爸爸，过来帮忙~]

佐良娜穿着短裤，踩在溪水里，弯腰双手在溪水里打捞。

溪水很浅，只到小腿肚的位置，透明溪水下面是打磨光滑的彩色鹅卵石和稀稀疏疏的摇曳水草，间或有几条斑斓的小鱼在石缝里游过。

师傅走过去，赤着脚踩在河水下面的鹅卵石上，冰凉透明的河水没过纤细的脚腕。

[不可以这样！]

佐良娜气势汹汹地抓住师傅正准备用出千鸟的单手，千鸟的荧光在指尖跳动着，师傅疑惑地抬眼看向她。

[用雷电忍术来捕鱼，会失去捕捞的乐趣。]

师傅悻悻然垂下手臂，父亲大笑起来。

[佐助经常做出一些天然呆的事情。]

[是吧。]

佐良娜不住点头，两人在这点上微妙的立场惊人一致。

[来，把网给我。]

父亲眼睛一亮，接过佐良娜递过来的抄网，在水里面飞快地一捞，小臂长度的鲟鱼出现在扬起的墨绿网兜里，鲟鱼左右扭动，掀起的水花在阳光下闪闪发亮。

[佐良娜，这边鱼很多，你过来试试。]

父亲向佐良娜招呼着，佐良娜兴致勃勃走过去，她与父亲交换了一下位置，弯下腰，拿着抄网，在清澈的河水里兴奋地四下寻找。

父亲与师傅并肩站在不远处，两人视线落在佐良娜的后背上，佐良娜左一下右一下的下网，溅起的水花打湿碎花短裤的裤脚和T恤衫的下摆。

但她显然运气不好，一无所获，于是更固执地盯着小溪。

父亲察觉到佐良娜的专注，嘴角浮出恶意浅笑，挪到师傅背后，宽阔胸膛紧贴到师傅脊背上，手从后背藏蓝色衬衫下摆探进去，旁若无人触摸着师傅流畅的美背，师傅一动不动，持续放纵他的爱抚。

父亲摸了一阵，像是来了兴致，将师傅硬是圈进怀里，单手环住窄腰，绑着绷带的手从衬衫抽出来，绕到前面从纽扣处重新钻进去，一路探到前胸，拨弄师傅粉红的乳首。

如果这时候有人走过来或者佐良娜突然回身，一定会看到赫赫有名的宇智波末裔被木叶金闪闪的七代目淫祟的玩弄着前胸。

很快师傅前胸被拨弄充血，挺立起来，师傅本能地向后仰头，靠在了父亲的肩膀上。

他们不知道我一直在观看着，我站在北面山坡上的一棵桦树上，山坡那侧，春野樱阿姨端正跪坐在菱形图案的粉色野餐垫上，为午餐做准备。

她做梦也想不到，他深爱的恋恋不舍的冷漠前任丈夫，正在山坡的另一侧，在受她欺凌和耻笑的吊车尾的手里，被玩弄得逐渐兴奋起来。

我发现我真的与父亲很相似，我的血管里滔滔不绝的是他的血液，所以我能够理解他......

父亲是故意的，故意在师傅女儿面前玩弄他，想要在此时此地，将他玩弄得高潮迭起，欲求不满，辗转求欢，从而享受着背德带来的无比刺激感。

我亲爱的父亲，伟大的四战英雄，木叶火影大人，一定正贴在师傅耳边低语着类似的话。

[你的女儿就在面前，只要一回过头，就会看到心里最崇拜的父亲大人，像女人一样被我玩弄得软塌塌，快要化成一滩热流。]

我很希望玩弄师傅的是我，也隐隐希望佐良娜真的回过头，我想看修罗场面，想看师傅由于过度羞愧，红的滴出血来的脸颊。

  
我的血液沸腾，一次次的冲击大脑。

但我是父亲的儿子，我明白他的想法，他早就做了准备，就算是佐良娜不小心回过头，他作为顶级忍者，也有一百种方法不被她发现。

显然师傅也明白这一点，这才在纵容着他的猥亵行为。

春野阿姨准备完毕，朝山坡上的我看过来。

春野阿姨虽然人到中年，但依旧脸颊俏丽，远近闻名的木叶村花，还是木叶医院院长，在各种方面来看，她才与师傅相配。

但她没得到我师傅，不，她得到了，却被我父亲抢走了，我心里窃喜，因为以春野阿姨为竞争对手，会比我父亲还要棘手。

我转过头看向溪水的方向，父亲还在乐此不疲戏弄着师傅白嫩的身体，搂在腰间手早就滑到挺翘饱满的臀部上，卑猥揉捏着

我决定给他们一个惊喜。

[父亲。]

我用刚学成的瞬移，突然来到两人背后，父亲沉醉在肉欲中，听见我的声音，肩膀猛地一颤。

迅速收回手，拉平师傅的衬衣。

不愧是顶尖级忍者，速度快得惊人。

父亲整理完毕回头看，发现是我的时候，这才像松了口气。

[喂，博人，怎么到这来了。]

佐良娜提着的鱼线上挂着麦穗尺寸的鲫鱼，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨，将没有钓到鱼的挫败产生的愤怒，发泄到可怜的我的身上。

[我去拾了些干柴。]

[柴呢？]

佐良娜盯着我空荡荡的双手。

[啊，可能是不小心忘在原地，没有带过来。]

我抓着后脑勺，面不改色地撒谎。

[哎，我的儿子真是个笨蛋。]

父亲在旁边取笑着，我轻轻地瞪了他一眼。

我们打完鱼，回到了春野阿姨所在位置。

野餐垫铺在草地上的阴凉地，旁边是棵参天的梧桐树，日光照在墨绿色的叶片上，在草地上落下斑驳的影子，树上藏着只布谷鸟，布谷布谷的悦耳啼叫，微风摇动着树叶，沁心的哗啦啦地响。

春野阿姨打开精致木质便当盒，里面是摆放整齐的熏肉三明治和梅子饭团，还有焦黄的油炸汉堡肉和几份水煮西蓝花和酱汁土豆。

春野阿姨和师傅坐在野餐垫一侧，我和佐良娜坐在师傅侧位，父亲被规矩地坐在师傅正对面。

位置是佐良娜安排的，就像这次有点尴尬的野餐活动，佐良娜挺有耐性，虽然屡战屡败，但始终不放弃撮合她的父母。

但因为没办法直接将父母一起约出来，所以才通过我父亲，不以家庭聚会，而以朋友聚会的名义，将我们硬凑在一起。

她还邀请了我的母亲和向日葵，母亲回复说恰好要去探望外公，所以没办法参加，其实我倒是认为，她是看不得师傅和父亲交颈甜蜜。

我分辨不出父亲是神经大条还是刻意为之，又或者为了将前几十年缺失的恩爱都弥补回来，所以在炫耀他和师傅感情时，从不在意场合。

他像是生怕别人不知道师傅属于他的，我从木叶丸老师那听说，他从少年起就患上这种顽疾，他追师傅追的忍界妇孺皆知。

不过如果是我，也会忍不住向世人炫耀，这个漂亮高贵的强大忍者是属于我的，只有我才能看到他春情泛滥的一面，你们只能垂涎着，在脑海里可怜兮兮的想象。   
  
这份自豪感只是想想就会指尖发热。

我触摸过师傅的身体，吮吸过他甜美的指尖，虽然那次浴室调情后，我们遗憾没能进一步发展，但现在机会来了……

师傅被父亲撩起情欲，浅薄丝绸衬衫胸前挺起的乳首的轮廓若隐若现。

而现在能给他灭火的父亲坐在正对面，只能干巴巴噘着嘴，而作为继子的我，正坐在他旁边……

师傅俯身，从精致的便当盒里捡出酸梅饭团，衬衣本来整齐塞在长裤里，但父亲刚才整理得匆忙，现在师傅长身的姿势，将下摆扯了出来，侧面露出一小截勾魂的雪白腰线。

我小心地向前挪了挪身体，由我来负责给师傅败火，不，其实我是想要助长他的春火……

——在我的恋人，我的前任妻子，我的亲生女儿面前，被继子的手指弄得春潮涌动，内心强烈渴求着继子摩擦得粗暴一点，但在外人面前无法开口，只能湿润着眼睛，向我的强壮的继子递去渴望的目光……

我想象着冷傲的师傅怀揣着这样的想法，用艳丽春水的眼瞳，无助地哀求我。

虽然他现在还冷冷清清，云巅雪莲的高洁感，但很快就会暴露出内心真诚的的渴望......

师傅是和背着恋人偷偷和继子调情的淫浪的小妈，一贯的冷漠不过是表象而已，见到师傅另一面的只有我的父亲，还有我......

世界上只有我们两个知道，我和我自小憧憬的父亲，以这种奇怪的方式联结在一起。

我的手悄悄从翘起的衬衫缝隙里探进去，指腹兴奋得发热，而师傅的皮肤舒服得冰凉，冷热的反差让我越来越兴奋。

师傅捏住饭团的手短暂地顿了顿，接着若无其事拿起来，慢悠悠地小口地咀嚼着。

我在摸他，他知道我在摸他，他明知道我在摸，却装作我没有在摸他，师傅作为暗影，见过大世面，果然不一般。  
  
忽然间我又转念一想，每一次师傅在我面前一本正经，木着帅脸的时候，是不是父亲也在偷偷的摸他，或者更进一步......

他们两个坐在餐桌一侧，师傅名门出身，吃饭极为文雅，但我坐在对面，只能看见桌面上面，现在想想，我那个遗传给我变态基因的父亲，多半偷偷地在饭桌下面做着什么.....

所以师傅才总是吃过晚饭后去浴室洗澡，难道是肮脏的父亲真的做了什么……

所以说，师傅镇定的原因是习以为常，被我变态的父亲，肆意地像玩具般地摆弄。 

想到这一层，我摸得更加肆无忌惮，刺激感比在电影院时要强多了，电影院黑暗，而且只面对着佐良娜，现在不一样，我挑衅般来看向我的父亲，我的父亲不明白我的意味深长，歪着金灿灿的脑袋回视，模样竟然有点呆萌可爱。

你的专属恋人在我的手里玩弄着，我很想贴在他耳边说，但当然，现在还没到时候。

[师傅，春野阿姨包的饭团，看上去很好吃，我可以尝一口嘛。]

我装出天真少年的模样，一边偷摸着师傅光滑的脊背线，一边长身到师傅耳边，朝耳廓吹着热气。

师傅依然木着脸，但耳垂微微地发红，比刚才被我的父亲肆意玩弄的时候还要红。

也是，我是他的继子，是他的徒弟，这样的我，正肆无忌惮在他的前任恋人和现任恋人面前情色地在肌肤上流连。

[还可以。]

师傅的声音一如既往地清冷，但我隐约觉得声音多了一点磁性沙哑。

不过这种变化谁都没有注意到，只有我，独占欲得到快乐满足，我一口吞下师傅手里剩下一小撮酸梅饭团。

[春野阿姨的手艺最棒了，酸梅饭团太好吃了，我下次可以去你家里吃饭吗？]

我像个天真烂漫的纯洁男高中生，兴致勃勃向对面的漂亮的阿姨夸赞道，春野阿姨正在发愣，没形象地张着嘴。

为什么呢？

原因很简单，因为我吞饭团的时候，将师傅夹着饭团的手指也一并含进嘴里。

师傅的手指从我的嘴里拔出来，上面粘着长丝的唾液......

对面的三人表现出不同程度的不舒适。

而他们不舒适的表情使我极度舒适。  
  
我无辜脸，我什么恶事也没有做，只不过尝了尝春野阿姨的手艺，吃了一口师傅的饭团。

一不小心含进手指，那也是没有办法，因为只剩下一小口，我完全不是故意的，我就这样怀揣着恶意，但我知道他们没理由责备，看见父亲的脸变得阴沉，我心里窃喜。

父亲占有欲极强，我猜测在性上可能也有点变态。

为什么我会知道，因为我们是血缘父子，这世界最了解他的人理所当然是我。

众人陷入尴尬沉默，只有我笑吟吟。

最后作为聚会召集人的佐良娜，忍不住打破沉默。

[我们来烤鱼吧，虽然妈妈准备野餐便当味道很好，但是既然好不容易捕捉到鲜活的鲟鱼，还是应该尝一尝。]

[佐良娜说的是。]

父亲虚伪的奉承，春野阿姨也抓紧能让沉闷要滴出水来的气氛稍微活跃一点的机会，少女般的拍了拍巴掌。

[那我们来烤鱼，来看看。我们该准备些什么。]

[博人，干柴到哪里去了？！]

佐良娜气势汹汹朝我看过来，我翻了翻白眼，不甘愿的将正享受凉爽舒适的手，从师傅衬衫下抽出来。

[我再去捡一次还不好吗，我难伺候的宇智波大小姐。]

[别一副委屈了你的样子，快一点，我肚子都饿扁了。]

我悻悻然站起来，忽然灵光一闪。

[春野阿姨，能让师傅陪我一起去吗，我一个人的话，会捡很长时间。]

春野阿姨一愣，显然是不明白我为什么会问她，我当然是有我的目的。

如果直接问师傅，师傅多半会拒绝，而我问春野樱阿姨，春野阿姨为维护长辈的面子，一定会答应让师傅陪我一起去，既然春野阿姨开口，师傅对阿姨怀有愧疚，不好意思不去。

果然如我所料想的……

[说的也是，那佐助你跟博人一起去捡干枝，这样会快一点，佐良娜看上去饿坏了。]

春野阿姨看向佐良娜，佐良娜孩子气地哼了一声。

[我也一起去。]

父亲刚站起来，就被春野阿姨粗暴地抓住衣摆，浑身冒出与师傅相处时玫红少女感完全相反的暗黑毒妇气场。

[你难道要将杀鱼这样的血腥的事情留给女性？！]

[作为忍者，只是杀条鱼……]

[这是有意见吗？！]

[啊，不不不。]

父亲像霜打茄子一样被留在原地，我哼着歌，脚步轻快地跟师傅向森林深处走去。

森林里的树下堆着层层落叶叶片，脚底踩在上面，嘎吱嘎吱的响。

我跟师傅走出一段距离，直到看不到原来翠绿的山坡。  
  
我忽然间从后面一把搂住师傅的细腰，粗暴掀起丝滑衬衫，让光亮洁白的后背整个暴露在旷野里。

我兴奋的心脏失速般的要从嗓子眼蹦出来，迫不及待野兽般的在脊背上撕咬起来。

[留下痕迹，会被鸣人看到，这样子也没关系吗？]

师傅是想表现出警告的意思，但在我听起来，像是背德的刻意的引诱。

[上面留着父亲这么多的痕迹，怎么可能分辨出哪个我的，再说父亲未免也太过分，怎么能把我的后背糟蹋成这个样子。]

[那是我的后背，不是你的。]

[但它现在是我的。]

我充满嫉妒的在上面肆意啃咬，我甚至坏心的希望父亲发现，他要是发现吻痕变多了，会怎么办呢，会质问师傅吗？

——这是哪个野男人给你留下来的？你是背对着我和谁做了苟且的事情吗？

一想到父亲气势汹汹对师傅说这样的话，我越发兴奋，我变成了传说中的野男人。

但遗憾的是，我们并没有苟且，我什么时候才能够和师傅苟且啊......

我心怀不甘，用力将师傅推倒在柔软草甸上，师傅的脸颊窝进草丛和厚落地间。

师傅的衬衫被窝完全卷到肩膀处，雪白脊背横沉在绿色野草上，就像一条被丢在岸上的赤裸无助的美人鱼。

而我就是抓住它的残暴渔夫，我想要现在就把师傅吞进腹中，但我明白现在火候还不到，我们已经可以互相触摸，但师傅可能还不能马上接受，我刺穿最后一层窗户纸似的防线。

[师傅。]

我从师傅腰间一路吻到颈窝，师傅的皮肤像被涂了一层蜂蜜，每一寸都肆意散发着勾魂夺魄的甜蜜，我按着师傅的后脑，穿过指间的黑色发丝冰凉水滑。

[师傅……]

[……]

我入魔般的低喃，师傅沉默，他在无限纵容着我，但我实际上并不知道他到底是怎么想的，他从来也不说，也从来没有主动过。

我回想起在火影办公室外面看到的香艳场面，师傅沉沦在肉欲海洋，但那是被我的父亲弄的，而不是我，我很想让师傅在我的手里也露出香艳沉溺的表情……

我将师傅翻过来，跨伏在他的腰间，模仿父亲想要展示出具有男子汉魅力的一面，但实际上师傅侧着头，并没有看我，而是看向旁边的摇曳的法国梧桐。

光线透过叶片的缝隙落在他的脸上，散开的尘土在日光辉映下，如同金沙般的闪着光，斑驳树影忽明忽暗的晃动，金光闪烁，师傅如降临人间的天使....

但天使的眼睛里没有色彩，师傅的眼睛里没有我的影子……

我的心被钝刀子狠狠的一剜。

[师傅，你喜欢我的父亲吗？]

师傅转动眼珠看向我。

[为什么问这个问题？]

[不为什么，就是想问一问，想知道你的答案。]

[可是我不打算告诉你。]

[算是秘密？]

[不算是秘密。]

师傅明亮的眼珠忽然间暗淡，魅惑上扬的眼尾中渗透出一丝惨淡。

[我们不可能。]

[不可能，你是在说你和我的父亲，在说什么奇怪的话，你们不是公开的恋人吗，如果木叶村允许同性结婚，你们现在已经是夫妻，但即便是不允许，你们的关系也已经被村民欣然接受。]

我自己也难以理解，自己为什么会说出这样的话，我在觊觎我的师傅，我想占有我的小妈，但不知道为什么，看见他露出这样悲伤的眼神候，我忍不住想要去安慰他。

[虽然我不知道你的想法，但如果是因为对春野阿姨或者是我的妈妈怀有愧疚，那我想告诉你，事情已经发展到这个地步，自责没有意义，他们接受了事实，即便你后悔，想要把我的父亲退回去，也毫无意义，他们的感情已经破裂到不能修复的程度。]

师傅嘴角笑着，但眼睛却像在流泪。

[我们不可能。]

[那我们呢？]

我鼓起勇气问道。

[如果你和我的父亲不可能在一起，那么请选择我，我不会做出他那样伤害你的事情。]

师傅扑哧一声笑了出来。

[我们更不可能，你是我的徒弟，我是你的师傅，过去是，未来也是。]

[那现在呢？]

我察觉到了师傅话中的瑕疵。

[现在我是你父亲的恋人。]

[那未来呢？]

[他过去是我的挚友，未来也是我的挚友，你过去是我的徒弟，未来也是我的徒弟，仅此而已。]

我觉得我再说下去，师傅可能就要落下眼泪。

我不再追问，师傅说话的内容我听不懂，过去也好，未来也好，都离我太遥远。

我还是先珍惜难得的现在。

我解开师傅衬衫的纽扣，师傅雪白的胸膛裸露在我面前。

[我可以吻你吗，可以从头到尾吃光你吗。]

师傅笑了笑。

[我可不是野餐饭团。]

[你比饭团要可口。]

我就像地狱爬上来的饿死鬼，拼死的啃食着珍馐，每一口都舍不得放弃，连掉在餐桌上的都要用舌头卷起来，吞进嘴里反复咀嚼。

我想要咬下师傅的一块肉，将它吃到肚子里，让它与我融为一体，于是我狠狠在师傅胸前咬了一口。

[嘶……]

师傅吃痛的倒吸了一口，责备的瞪视过来，但他没力气的瞪视反倒像是在娇嗔。

[我弄痛你了，抱歉，下次不会了。]

我说着虚情假意的话，满意舔着自己留下来的齿痕，想象的晚上父亲在隔壁咆哮的模样，兴奋的恨不得晚上早一点到来。

父亲看到齿印，会做什么样的举动呢？

会爆出九尾吗？

话说我还没有见到过传说中的九喇嘛大人，说不定能趁这个机会和他见过一面。

说不定还可以跟它谈一谈，如果他愿意转移到在我的身体，说不定我就可以像父亲一样强壮，可以让我的小妈，我的师傅在床铺上辗转承欢，欲仙欲死的恳求我。

我想象着师傅横在散乱的被褥间，湿着眼睛，哀求我再深入一点，我兴奋的头发都立了起来，恨不得现在就将师傅办了。

但作为木叶天才的我足够沉得住气，不能这样急躁，我得一点一点试探师傅的底线，一下子干急了，说不定肉没吃到，以后连汤都没得喝了，毕竟在各种方面，我和七代目父亲没得比。

我将脸埋在师傅颈窝，由于不能够在脖子上留下痕迹，只能遗憾地啃着锁骨。

......

[佐助，博人，你们在做什么？]

！

父亲的声音突然从背后响起，我的头皮一下子就炸了。

我和小妈的事情暴露了，根本没等到晚上，父亲不必去猜忌野男人，因为他捉奸在……

我的肩膀不断颤抖，我和师傅姿势实在太暧昧，我骑在他的腰间，他的领口大敞着，纽扣只剩下最后两颗还勉强扣着，我的脸埋在他的胸前，我正在上面留着印记。

我发现我犯了个错误，低估了父亲的占有欲……

他原来不像我想象中的对我那样的放心……

他见我和师傅一起到森林里，于是不放心地瞬移了过来，对了，我明白了，师傅的身上一定有飞雷神。

我忽然间一瞬间想笑。

如果爷爷知道他创造的飞雷神，被他的儿子用来抓他孙子和儿媳妇的奸，会不会悔的将棺材板挠出一道道血痕。

[佐助是摔倒了吗，来让我看一看。]

我战战兢兢回头，和父亲四目相对。

他朝我莞尔一笑，往常一样，不比往常还要温和，瞳孔里毫无杂质，冰蓝色眼睛里溢满父爱。

如果不是被他抓奸，我一定会被眼神感动。

但父亲的眼神太奇怪……

他占有欲强的四海皆知，而他现在抓到恋人出轨儿子，却竟然像完全没看到。

我混乱了……

我一瞬间觉得父亲圆睁的冰蓝瞳孔，极为恐怖……

有生以来头一次体会到作为七代目的我的父亲的恐怖……

每一个毛孔都迸发出来的绝对强大……他要碾死我就像碾死一只蚂蚁一样轻松。

我在父亲的微笑中陷入了地狱般的死亡恐惧。

[你这小笨蛋在干什么，难道又想偷懒，干枝怎么样了，小樱太凶了，我就溜过来找你们。]

父亲大力拍击我的背后，我一下惊醒过来。

师傅先一步，从我身边起来，摘掉九分裤子上沾着的绿色草叶和碎枯叶，扣好衬衫，一丝不苟，就像前一刻我们两人间的香艳，不过是我的一场幻觉。

但那不是幻觉，我能从师傅的领口看见一截刚才留下的齿痕。

哦……

我明白过来，父亲并不是不放心我，他很放心我，所以即便我们两个人出现这样暧昧姿势，父亲也没有往那方面去想。

他应该只是认为，他的儿子和他的恋人恰好绊倒，恰好摔在了一起，他儿子的脸，恰好撞在他的恋人的胸口上，他儿子的门牙磕在他恋人的胸前，恰好留下齿痕......

仅此而已。

但他真的是这样想的吗？

……

我的手臂又痒起来，像是有什么东西在皮肤下不断翻动，想要刺破皮肤钻出来，这一次不仅小臂，整天手臂都骚痒难耐，言井太太给的药膏根本就毫无作用。

我的病真的只是真菌感染造成的皮炎吗？

我觉得我陷入某个圈套，踩进某个漩涡当中，有人在在暗处偷偷注视着我，在玩弄着我，想要我的命……

请不要再看着我了啊……


	5. Chapter 5

05  
放学后，巳月将我约到学校后山的树林，说实话我本不想来，但他说有重要东西要交给我，我们毕竟是挚友，话说到这个份上，如果我再不给面子，以后没法再见面。

我倚靠在一颗多年生白桦树上，白桦树枝叶繁茂，深绿色树叶遮住光线，树干斑驳，我一只手随意地抚摸着树干上一处深色凸起，另一只手玩着手机，不怎么耐烦地等待着。

师傅扭着细腰，款款向我走来，眼神火辣，像是下一秒钟两条修长的腿就会蛇一样，突然缠住我的腰，颤抖着带我一起奔赴极乐天堂。

我越来越佩服巳月的变身术，如果不是我清楚师傅不会眼神魅惑的勾引我，至少目前还不会，那么我大概就相信了，着了他的道，跟他不断翻云覆雨。

这让我想起橘色黄昏医务室里的荒唐事，我稀里糊涂地跟我的挚友发生了关系，我将他当作我的师傅，放肆地发泄了可耻兽欲。

回想起来，虽然巳月表现得千帆过尽，但我子弹上膛时才意识到，他其实还是处子，但我脑子起了火，没顾忌那么多，肆意地做了相当禽兽的事。

我没脸去看他的眼睛。 

[变回来吧，巳月]

[为什么，我观察了宇智波先生很久，努力变得跟他毫无差别，如果哪里有差异，请务必告诉我，相信我，我可以做得更好。]

巳月说话的态度，平静得像是被刚老师发现忍术瑕疵的优等生，漂亮的眼睛闪着诚挚的光。

我很想咆哮着说这里就不一样啊，师傅是不会用这样卑微的语气来和我说话，请作为挚友的你，也不要这样的卑微！

但我做出过禽兽事，我没脸说出实心话，我的手指抠着粗糙树皮，树皮的碎屑落在脚下黄绿交织的厚树叶上。

[你不是他。]

[我可以变成。]

[你是你，你不是他……]

[为了你，我可以变成他……]

[我不值得你这样做……]

我垂着眼睛，不愿意与他直视。

我视线里是巳月的脚尖，或者该说是师傅的脚尖，脚趾露在外面诱人洁白。如果站在我面前是我真实的师傅，我大概会像恋足癖一样，跪下去，捧起他的脚，贪婪地吸允光滑的脚背。

但我明白站在我面前的是巳月，不是我的师傅，理智上虽然还会混淆，但感情上不会了。

所以虽然巳月多番勾引我，但我都没有再和他发生关系。

讽刺的是，恰好是托了巳月的福，我才意识到我喜欢我的师傅，在很早以前，比他和师傅同居在一起要早很多，我有点后悔，如果我早一点发现自己的感情，说不定他就是我的了。

但我又在心里苦笑着自我否定。

我的吊车尾父亲比我早下手足足20年，父亲很过分，他装感情白痴却肆意玩弄高超的感情游戏，把师傅连灵魂都彻彻底底霸占了。

[你不是他的替代品。]

我也不是父亲的替代品……

但在我的师傅，我的小妈那里，我可能真的只是父亲不在的时候，拿来解闷的廉价替代品。

但这时候又想起了师傅的话，他说他们两个不可能在一起，他们已经在一起了，又怎么可能不可能在一起呢？

这句话带有一点玄学的神秘色彩。

[唔]

巳月贴上了我的嘴唇。

[别这样，我不想破坏我们的朋友关系。]

我粗暴地推开他，被迫抬眼与漂亮的眼睛对视。

这一次，我透过师傅的眼睛，与巳月对视。

他的眼睛里飞着12月的鹅毛大雪，我看见他孤零零地站在白茫茫的雪原当中。

我很想拉他一把，我应该拉他一把，但我并没有……

手臂像灌了铅，沉重垂在身侧。

我也是孤零零地站在白茫茫的雪原当中。

谁来拉我一把呢？

巳月走了，在我的掌心里硬塞了个有点坚硬的东西，我没看，随手塞进夹克的口袋里。

我视线追随着他的背影，我以为他会变回自己，但他并没有，倔强的保持着师傅的模样。  
他流着泪的，即便被抽打自尊依旧挺直着脊背，令人肃然起敬地坚持着……

……坚持做廉价的替代品……

……我不是也一样吗……

我一边挠着手臂一边失魂落魄地回了家，推开门家里边，果然黑着灯，我猜父亲又以令人感动的勤勤恳恳工作名义，留在办公室，反锁上那个象征木叶村最高地位的备受村民敬仰的房间，硬拉着师傅玩刺激的办公室大战。

我按开开关，颓唐地坐在软沙发上。

外面躲在龙爪槐上的蝉依旧在吱吱哀鸣。

[别吵了，再吵烫死你！]

我没理智得向没理智的动物发着脾气。

但是昆虫不配合我，庭院里草丛间的蟋蟀也嘟嘟地叫起来。

一只蟋蟀一只蝉，一上一下地像是在攀比谁的声音更刺耳。

我烦了，提起热水壶，来到庭院里，朝着叫声泼了过去。

清静了……

庭院里安静下来，鸦雀无声，外面空气异常的闷热和潮湿，我抬起头看向天空，虽然是夜晚，但天空却不是透亮的黑色，而是死气沉沉的灰蒙，视野里看不见一颗星，只有堆叠的厚云层。

空气中弥漫着沉重泥土味道，看来要下雨了。

回到房间里，我拧开言井太太给我的药膏，挤出整整半管，粗鲁的在我的手臂上反复揉搓，直到手臂泛红，皮肤上抓痕纵横，像一条条潜伏着转动着小而黑的眼珠，随时准备蠕动身体的红色蜈蚣，我打了个冷颤，头皮发麻。

我干脆将剩下的药膏一口气涂抹在抓痕上，白色的乳化物盖住丑陋蜈蚣，随着薄荷香味弥散，痒痛感稍微地缓解，情绪才逐渐舒缓。

我这才想起巳月给我的东西，它被我放在了玄关柜子上。

我当时随手塞到夹克口袋，没有去分辨是什么，现在回想起来，巳月特意送来给我，想来是很重要的东西。

但结果出人意料，是个微型摄像头，尺寸大概是小指甲的一半，像只锁着身子的小苍蝇。

巳月给我摄像头做什么？

我眨着眼睛，脑子里一片迷茫。

像这种尺寸的摄像头显然是用来偷拍，偷拍？我没有什么要偷拍……

忽然，我灵光一闪。

我明白巳月的意思了……

说实话，我现在有点感激他的良苦用心，他真是为了我掏出十二万分的真心。

知我者，莫若巳月……

我怎么会没有想拍的东西呢？

有啊，我看向主卧室的方向。

但这时候我又犯了难，摄像头只有一个，但是我的目标有两个。

我想看师傅洗澡，很想看师傅和父亲在床铺上疯狂颠鸾倒凤。

我的身体热起来，脑子也热起来，但不知为何我脑子里的齿轮却越热旋转的方向越发地清晰明确。

我现在比太平洋那侧的哈姆雷特，面临的选择还要痛苦还要艰难，我甚至在中专考试的时候都没拿这十分之一的选择力。

最后在我喝下了第十一杯的加冰凉开水时，我沸腾大脑逐渐降温。

我横下心，做出了选择！

——小孩子才做选择，成年人都要！

我决定先装在浴室里，等我看够了，再装到卧室里……

我迫切地想看师傅裸着洗澡，虽然我对父亲的裸体毫无兴趣，甚至有来源于嫉妒的深刻厌恶，但我知道父亲有个癖好，喜欢在浴室里办事……

父亲经常将师傅按在冰凉白瓷砖上抬起他的一条腿……有时候也会将他丢进盛满水的浴缸里，像条溜光的湿身美人鱼……

问我为什么知道？

当然是因为我常常贴在磨砂玻璃门上偷听喽……

偷听是不良行为，这我知道，但这就跟抽烟和自慰似的，谁都知道有害健康，但谁都戒不了。

我有多年打电动游戏的经验，安装摄像头小菜一碟，我让它和我的手机通过蓝牙连上线，又用师傅传授我的精湛千鸟流，操纵着银色电流在洗手盆下面的置物柜门面上钻了个小洞，然后将摄像头贴在小洞内侧。

虽然我希望装在高一点地方，但是其他位置太危险，在这里谁都不会注意到，我调整角度，确认可以观察到浴室里大部分地方，至少保证浴缸和淋浴，都在视野当中。

而且反向考虑，自下而上的视角说不定能够看到些藏在下面的更隐秘部位……

一切准备就绪，我挖好陷阱，就等着两人回来。

我从没有迫切希望过父亲回家，过去我只希望和师傅独处，在我眼里，父亲和打扰我们自由快乐的电灯泡没区别，我希望他出差，滚远一点，但遗憾的是，他丫死宅，守着火影办公室死活不挪窝。

别人当他忠于职守，感动掉眼泪，但只有继承他变态血脉的我知道，他是怕哪次师傅好不容易回来，他却不在，错失难能可贵的办公室大战的机会。

我在心里默默为九喇嘛大人点了根蜡烛，他天天看精力充沛的父亲盗取他的查克拉和摧残尾兽的宇智波族人夜以继日的拼死“奋战”，难道不会恶心的吐出来吗，当然恶心的不是我的师傅，我的师傅魅惑勾魂，恶心的是我的变态父亲。

但现在，我迫切希望我恶心的父亲早点回家……期待得连握住话梅干向嘴送的手指都在微微颤抖。

师傅回来，我能欣赏他裸浴，但有九尾附体精力无限的人柱力父亲一起，我能够看到相当不可描述的艳情场面。

但计划没有想象中的顺利。

父亲和师傅十点钟回家，草草地吃了晚饭，两人一左一右坐在长沙发两侧，看着无聊家庭伦理剧。

我很浮躁，坐立不安，师傅眼睛盯着电视，慢悠悠地吃着巧乐力饼干，黑色饼干碎屑粘在指尖，他无意识地舔了舔。

我知道他又在暗示我，用微妙地方式……

[师傅~]

[怎么，手臂还不舒服，伸过来我看看。]

[没关系。]

我敷衍回答，不原探讨细枝末节，只想他早点进浴室，让我看精彩脱衣直播秀，但今天师傅不按常理出牌，往日回到家吃过晚饭后会直接进浴室，钻进卧室再不出来，但今天一反常态，居然在和我们一起看婆媳剧。

照理说作为继子，家庭团聚时光，应该分外珍惜，但现在只想抱头扬天长啸.

——师傅，我的宝贝师傅啊，求求你了，别再磨磨唧唧的拨撩我，我早就架好摄像机，跪求着您开直播了。

我在内心深处，恳求着师傅，但手掌却兴奋地浮出层层汗，手机屏幕都搓得湿漉漉。

[不舒服吗，看上去脸色不好，怎么出了这么多汗？]

师傅向前探身，摸着我的额头。

——我的脸色怎么样都无所谓，请您快点进去洗澡吧。

我觉得我一秒钟就要悲愤地哭出来了，下一秒钟客厅里就会因为我的悲愤，飘起满天的鹅毛飞雪。

[……?]

师傅歪着头，困惑地眨眼睛，他穿着舒适的家居分体式睡衣，蓝色丝绸质地，细腻闪着柔和光泽，最上面的两个纽扣送开，在他向我倾身的时候，我能够透过领口，观察到诱人锁骨窝和阴影里洁白胸膛，我向深处扫去，粉红色乳首随着动作时隐时现。

[……]

我吞了吞口水，收回目光，师傅在父亲面前露骨的勾引我，但我不能露出猴急的样子，这样会被看不起。

再说，我也不差这么一会，再过一会我能将师傅里里外外看个彻彻底底，我要像父亲一样和师傅“深深入入”的互相理解。

[师傅还不去洗澡吗，难得我贴心地给你烧好了洗澡水，连浴缸的水都放满了，如果你不去，水放凉了，不是浪费徒弟的一番心意。]

师傅想了想，一副对我放心不下的样子。

[快点去吧，前几天春野阿姨不是也说过，可能是不小心感染某种真菌，夏天空气潮湿，生了皮炎，师傅难道连春野阿姨的医疗水平都不相信，你不要这样婆婆妈妈，像个女人一样。]

师傅的脸色一下变了，眯起眼睛，面部不悦，父亲突然看过来，显然“女人”两个字，成功刺激到他的某根变态神经。

父亲的冰蓝色眼睛里闪着古怪的光，我肯定他在构想什么淫秽色情，必须打上圣光的场面。

啊，我的变态果然是遗传父亲，我默默地为自己点了根蜡烛，内心深深感慨。

师傅前脚消失在卧室门口，我后脚就站了起来。

[爸爸，我也去睡了。]

[不洗澡了吗？]

父亲上半身穿着橘色宽松文化衫，下摆盖住黑色短裤，文化衫背部彩印着拉面里鸣人卷的造型，鸣人卷下面是一乐拉面的logo，我猜是拉面店做促销活动时的附赠品，看上去都不像是纯棉的，充满低廉感。

大概是参加了吃够一万碗拉面，赠一套定制T恤之类的脑残活动，不过这种程度的脑残感恰和我脑残的父亲极为相配。

父亲盯着电视屏幕，抱着塑料垃圾桶，在嗑瓜子。

[已经洗过了。]

[哦。头一次见你这么勤快。]

父亲将瓜子壳丢进塑料垃圾桶里，随意扫了我一眼，我有点心虚的错开眼睛。

[别婆婆妈妈，跟个老女人似的，哪有点木叶七代目的范。]

[哎，我没有火影范吗？]

父亲不嗑瓜子了，也不看伦理剧了，抱着熊猫造型的垃圾桶，一副傻眼了的样子看着我。

[难道你一直误会自己有，就算是为了木叶形象考虑，当初也该让师傅来做火影，还可以吸引女性忍者踊跃加入快乐的木叶大家庭中来。]

当然，说不定也会吸引各式各样猛男，听木叶丸念叨，师傅从少年起，就极擅长招蜂引蝶，经常和各式各样怪男人厮混，在道上很吃得很开，团扇家徽一背，小蛮腰一扭，网红级别，走哪都被当爷伺候着。

但也听说，师傅有喜新厌旧的恶习，低阶男人玩腻后，毫不留情残忍抛弃，运气不好的还会被赏上一刀。

我的师傅，我的小妈果然是天赋异禀的淫乱……

此时此刻，我忽然明白师傅为何最后落在父亲手里，我师傅爱玩进阶，他一路打怪一路升级，可惜到我父亲这卡关了，我父亲大概是最终BOSS设定，他打不通，所以停住了。

这么说，我的父亲果然是……人中龙凤，我偷偷斜着眼瞄着父亲被文化衫下摆遮住的胯间……

不过一想到师傅被一群奇怪恶男夹在中间，肮脏大手在瓷白肌肤放肆游走，少年师傅像精致提线人偶，被架在众人间肆意玩弄，被迫娇喘连连，哀声恳求。

我的心脏又失速了。

当然我也就想想，我可不希望师傅被什么奇怪男人糟蹋过。

不过师傅跟那些人到底有没有发生过什么，我挺好奇，于是打定主意，决定明天去木叶图书馆转一圈，了解一下师傅的艳史。

[你宅在办公室又总看伦理剧，早晚真会变大妈，到时候师傅肯定会抛弃你，找年轻鲜肉去了。]

父亲有点懵有点崩溃，我开心抓起手机，钻进卧室。

我认认真真反锁上门，没开灯，接下来看的场面只有黑着灯才有氛围，我拉上窗帘，我喜欢明月光落在床铺上的朦胧感，但自从外边出现金色的眼睛后，我对窗户心有余悸。

最后看了一眼窗外，也许是城市灯光照映原因，地平线附近浮着渐变的淡紫，再上面的云层看上去沉甸甸，应该浸满雨水。

我一抖手，刺啦一声将阴沉的天遮在窗外。

关上窗帘的动作就像是情色暗示，我像真的要和床铺上待位的恋人发生关系，紧张起来。

我在床铺上躺下，在后脑勺垫上羽毛枕头，又用从衣柜里翻出的冰丝薄毯遮住下半身，面朝天花板，抖着手点开摄像头App。

[……？]

画面空荡荡，只有映着亮光的瓷白洗手台和原木色浴缸。

师傅怎么没去洗澡？

难道是发现摄像头？

如果他知道我偷看他洗澡，我们的关系会不会就此破裂，会不会再也没有机会吸食甜蜜皮肤，我一瞬间极为后悔，差不点从床铺上跳起来，冲进浴室，把摄像头拆下来。

但就在这时，磨砂玻璃门向内推开，师傅缓步走进来，小臂上搭着藏蓝色丝绸睡袍。

我松了一口气，师傅只是先去卧室衣柜里取睡袍。

师傅会穿睡袍吗？

赤裸白嫩身体裹着丝滑睡袍，腰带松垮垂在身侧，前胸和大腿侧面裸露出冶艳春光。

我觉得运气极佳，能看到师傅穿睡袍，还能够看到师傅跳脱衣舞，不，脱衣服。

透过摄像头，我欣赏着师傅脱衣服，师傅脱衣服和他日常生活态度一样，认认真真并没有翻出花样，但不知为何，他用细长指尖挑开透明的睡衣纽扣的动作，像是恶意挑逗，就算是专业脱衣舞娘，也脱不出万分之一的情色。

师傅脱下了衬衫，随手丢在玻璃门旁边的藤编筐里，丝滑前胸在浴霸灯照耀下白得眼，我盯着师傅的乳首，比想象中更诱人，像个小巧粉红石榴籽，要是能将他在手里把玩到充血硬起，一定极有刺激。

好想玩一玩，我想象拨弄师傅微硬乳首的微硬触觉，手滑进睡裤，下半身不自主支起小帐篷，连薄毯都被拱起来 。

但我也无能为力，师傅当着我的面脱光了，我要是缺乏反应，一定会令他失望。

师傅将纤薄睡裤也脱下来，扔进藤编筐，赤脚走到花洒旁边，他背对着摄像头，我遗憾地只能从后面欣赏着师傅的美背和长腿。

师傅穿着黑色平角裤，师傅皮肤雪白，黑白鲜明色彩反差，看上去极为勾魂。

师傅开始脱平脚裤，我彻彻底底紧张起来，像在亲手脱初恋情人的短裤。

师傅慢悠悠的将短裤褪到膝盖处，抽出一条长腿，短短瞬间，我隐约观察到师傅的神秘领域，但遗憾的是福利一闪而过，他赤脚踩在地上，抽出另一条腿，将短裤脱下来攒成一团，放在藤编筐边的方形塑料盒里。

原来师傅都是把内裤放在那里，我一直没注意，我下次也要把自己的放在那里，我有点变态的臆想。

师傅拧开花洒淋浴，水珠打湿黑发，在猎豹般弧度优雅的脊背上划出晶亮的水痕，他维持着背对摄像头，偶尔挤沐浴液和洗发水会弯腰，并没有新鲜花样，虽然这足够的刺激，但是我自然渴望师傅转过来，让我想尽情欣赏更勾魂的正面。

上一次浴室共处，师傅不人道的围上浴巾，掩盖漂亮的关键部位。

我有点愤懑，希望发生点什么改变平淡，这次我讨厌的父亲帮了我的忙。

磨砂玻璃门又被推开，穿着橘红色睡衣的吊车尾父亲走进来，他讨好笑着向师傅说了什么，看着不断开合双嘴，我忽然意识到，耳机没有声音，我反复调试几次，依旧雅雀无声，我记得安装测试时，还通信正常。

父亲明明如愿走进去，但我却听不到声音，这就意味着父亲办事的时候，我听不到师傅妩媚呻吟。

我期待的声情并茂小电影，变成可悲的默片。  
就在我心中升起无限沮丧的时候。

父亲没有脱衣服，忽然间从背后搂住正在淋浴的师傅。

！

我激动的手一哆嗦，手机差点摔在胸前。

说实话没想到我的父亲会这么狂野，花洒里喷出的水柱将父亲廉价赠品文化衫打湿成暗色，紧贴在结实后背上，勾勒出傲人的肌肉轮廓。

父亲贴在师傅侧颈耳语，我看到他的嘴唇在动，虽然听不到声音，但明白他应该在说调情骚话。

汹涌的水柱哗啦啦落在两人头顶，他们就像交颈缠绵的野鸳鸯。

父亲依旧没脱衣服，不得不承认他湿身的样子，充满肆无忌惮的粗暴狂野感，我在屏幕这侧，都能感觉到扑面而来的令人腿软的雄性荷尔蒙，师傅被紧紧的搂在怀里，大概已经陶醉浓烈的气息里欲仙欲死了。

摄像头的角度看不到师傅的脸，我只能猜测他如痴如狂的表情。

父亲轻车熟路，一只手揉捏师傅的臀部，另一只手直接就绕道胸前，我猜是在拨向师傅敏感的乳首，师傅被前后夹击，腰迅速的软下来，塌下背，手臂撑在光滑墙面上，湿漉漉的黑发情色贴在脸颊上。

[……]

我能够想象到师傅压抑低音，师傅看上去腰越来越软，父亲松开揉捏臀部，结实的手臂环住他的腰作支撑。

父亲的动作充满野性和征服感，与往日温和明媚的七代目形象截然相反，像一头正在发情雄狮，只剩下纯粹的原始的交配欲望。

师傅撑在瓷砖上的手臂不断颤抖，踩在地面上的小腿亦然，如果不是有父亲前臂在腰间作支撑，多半已经软在地上化成水。

我知道师傅被父亲弄爽了，自然也知道是时候，父亲该迈入下一步了，果然我们心灵相通，父亲将师傅翻了过来，提举着师傅的单臂，将他按在白色的菱形拼接瓷砖上。

我吞了吞唾沫，第一次近距离的见到师傅情潮涌动的表情。

湿润的眼瞳表面流光溢彩，上扬眼尾泛着微红，一向偏于苍白的脸颊，此时透出诱人粉红，嘴角因为剧烈喘息的缘故，向外源源不断的溢出粘稠唾液，在下颌拉出纤长晶亮水痕。  
我的手握在睡裤里加快撸弄，我将自己带入父亲角色，想象着征服师傅的强壮男人是我。

我以为父亲接下来会和师傅交颈热吻，但我显然小看了父亲的粗暴。

他直接抬起师傅的一条长腿，挂自己手臂上，师傅表情短暂一变，害羞的向一侧垂下头，这个姿势颇为难堪，他不得不搂着父亲肩膀，父亲手臂位置故意提的很高，师傅另一条腿不得不垫着脚尖，后背紧紧紧贴瓷砖，才能勉强维持平衡。

这种姿势太淫荡也太微妙，师傅为了保持平衡，不得不紧绷身体，这种脆弱的紧绷感，就像半身在桌面外的水晶杯，立于破碎边缘，楚楚可怜的动人。

师傅只能靠紧紧搂着父亲的肩膀勉强站立，父亲成为他唯一支柱。

虽然我做过此番想象，但真的见到，还是被震惊了。

我手上撸弄都停下来，一秒钟都舍不得离开屏幕，恨不得把眼睛挖出来贴在上面，让每一帧艳色都烙印在视网膜上。

父亲一只手挂着师傅的腿，另一只直接拉开睡裤拉链，扶正分身，毫不客气的在师傅后穴上磨了磨，直接就捅了进去……

！

师傅脸上明显露出痛苦表情。

父亲的粗鲁出乎想象，我以为他会用润滑剂，至少也该用沐浴露代替，但他完全没有做扩张，硬生生地插了进去。

父亲深深浅浅抽动，他穿戴整齐，只是拉链敞开，露出粗壮分身，师傅完全光裸，以脆弱的姿势攀附在他厚实胸前。

师傅最开始表情很痛苦，但随着父亲腰部不断前后移动，表情逐渐发生变化，头向后仰，后脑紧贴在墙壁上，眼睛越发湿润，眼尾蕴着珍珠般的泪光。

他张着口不断深呼吸，嘴角唾液加速溢出，父亲侧头，毫不犹豫交颈，用舌头舔的干干净金 。

我猜想此时窄小的浴室里，肯定来来回回荡漾着淫靡的啪啪抽插声。

师傅眯着眼睛，逐渐配合父亲的抽拉，缓缓动起腰，父亲贴在师傅耳边低喃，我猜会是“舒服吗”“你上劲了”之类的淫言秽语。

师傅的脸变得更红，歪头躲开父亲粗暴的亲吻，但父亲硬摆正他的脸，两人胸膛紧紧贴合，肆意交换着唾液，唇角的唾液流水似的，粘液滴滴嗒嗒地落到师傅洁白胸前。

两人下面的结合处自然也达到契合，父亲不断快速进出，师傅配合的蠕着腰，粘液拉着长线从交合处溢出来，落在洁亮的瓷砖地面上。

在没有润滑剂的情况下，师傅居然被父亲干出肠液，不知道是该佩服父亲太强了，还是指责师傅的身子太淫荡……

我的胯部生疼，这才想起我忘了照顾兄弟，于是上下加快撸动，我保持着和父亲进出同频，想象着进入师傅身体里的是我的分身，臆想着里面的温热和湿滑。

父亲似乎对眼前的姿势扔不满，忽然间提起师傅脚尖点着地的另一条腿，师傅倏然睁大眼睛，脸一下子变成熟番茄，他双腿紧紧环住父亲结实的腰，单臂搂住父亲的肩膀。

就这样，师傅以父亲坚硬的分身作为支撑，被父亲恶意夹在墙壁和自己之间，父亲借助双向作用力，狠狠的向里面一压。

我猜这一下肯定是插进最里面了。

师傅的肠液越流越多，在瓷砖上化成小摊，它比水要粘稠很多，所以在灯光下更闪亮更显眼。

父亲进出幅度越来越大，速度逐渐加快，师傅害羞了，将脸埋在父亲颈窝里。

师傅最后一次深深插入，整个人都压在师傅瘦削身躯上，师傅夹在父亲和墙壁间，连呼吸的空间都被剥夺。

在顶级的紧致刺激下，父亲射了出来，我也随之射了出来。

我从睡裤中拿出来，指尖粘糊糊，臆想着有一天将它塞进师傅后穴里。

父亲将师傅的双腿放回地面，缓缓从师傅的身体里抽出分身，白色透明色的混合物同时涌出来，沿着光洁大腿内侧划出长线，一直流到脚边地面上。

我的胸膛剧烈起伏，还沉浸在射精后短暂的迷惘中，没想到父亲，忽然再度按住师傅的单臂，将他固定在墙壁上，蹲下来，贪婪吸食师傅腿间溢出来的粘稠分泌物，直到将大腿内侧舔得干干净净，只剩下唾液痕迹，这才满意的站起来。

父亲果然是父亲，在变态上都要压我一头……

我在心里深深感叹。

但没想到事情不仅如此，我原以为至少父亲也会歇一会，没想到他直接将师傅扛在肩上，然后丢进盛满水的浴缸里。

我的天……

师傅皮肤洁白又光滑，真的条掉进水里的美人鱼，师傅稍微翻腾了一下，不满意的在里面坐直身子，手搭在浴缸边缘，瞪视父亲，父亲慢悠悠地脱掉睡衣，眼睛里闪着兴致勃勃的猎人般的微光。

父亲笑着傲视着软在浴缸里的师傅，他将湿透的廉价文化衫随手丢在地面上，露出结实发达的肌肉，举手投足充满无与伦比的雄性霸道的征服力。

我不争气小兄弟再度高昂，但就在这时，手机滴滴的响了两下，提示亏电了……

艹，我忘了充满电……

我一个轱辘从床上翻起来，拼命从破旧纸箱翻出充电宝，等到再紧张的打开摄像头。

父亲恰好从浴缸抬腿出来，结实肌肉在灯光下闪着耀眼的光，师傅满身青紫，无力地歪着头，依靠在浴缸一侧，眉眼里藏不住的无尽柔软的风情……

我错过了白花花的翻滚的美人鱼……


	6. Chapter 6

06  
虽然我没能看见浪里翻滚的美人鱼稍微沮丧，但前夜刺激的画面还是让我持续到第二天依旧兴奋不已。

连上课的时候都时不时浮现出喷鼻血的艳丽场面，我发觉最近越发变态，但转念又自我安慰，谁叫我继承变态父亲的血脉呢，会想这种事情都是他那根扭曲方向走差的螺旋的缘故。

历史老师正在讲近代英雄历史，吹捧闪闪发光的现任火影大人，如何英明神武借一己之力拯救世界云云，我听得直想发笑。

我很想告诉不断唠叨的历史老师，您想多了，他压根不是想拯救世界，他打一开始就是想追，在追他媳妇，我的小妈，顺便捎带手拯救了一下世界。

问木叶村对我父亲有多重要，那么请看看，木叶办公室桌上曾经被我师傅打湿，后来干涸皱起又被我父亲捏在手里，在人前一本正经地阅读的重要文件，就不言自明了。

但不管怎么说，这一天我都兴致勃勃，唯一麻烦的事情是巳月不断地看向我，但聪明的我一直在逃，他没能逮到和我相处的机会。

日子本应该这样开心的过下去，但问题在黄昏降临的时候突然出现了。

即便是早回去家里边也没人，于是我决定去木叶图书馆查查师傅的风流史，看看师傅都和哪些野男人鬼混过。

木叶图书馆在木叶新城区，距离市中心比较远，在一片茂密树林的环绕，我乘上电车，坐了一阵，在临近车站下车，溜溜哒哒在人行道上享受难得平静。

远方云层看上去很厚重，呈现暗灰色，云层接缝处有一线微弱橘色霞光，一阵风吹过来，天空云层随之飘动，最后彩光也消失了，昏昏蒙蒙莫名沉重的压抑感。

这几天，空气一直很潮湿，天气预报反复地播放着暴雨预警，但老天始终是闷着脸，我怀疑它在攒一场超级大的暴雨。

鼻腔里都是潮湿黏稠热气，我扇着手掌，给脸颊降温。

也许是害怕会突然下起暴雨，人行道上行人稀少，宽阔马路上间或几辆轿车疾驰而过。

我终于看到木叶博物馆，在坡道尽头，而我现在正在上坡途中。

滴滴滴，明明前面没有车，一辆出租车却拼命按着喇叭，从我的身边快速地驶了过去，留下呛人的尾气。

脑子有病吧，我在心里面咒骂道。

车子很快驶下坡，红色尾灯消失在我的视野里，我并不急着赶路，所以慢悠悠地走着，这时候旁边一对穿着时尚的男女超过了我，两个人手挽着手，一副过分恩爱的模样。

秀恩爱，死得快，我在心里嘟囔着。

他们走下坡，穿过立在木叶图书馆前标志性的树叶形水泥雕塑，走向更远处。

这都是日常场景，我并没有往心里面去，直到我突然间，咚地撞到什么东西上。

我捂着脑门，以为是撞到电线杆，但当我抬起头，却发现前面什么也没有，视野里，除了一直向下坡延伸青砖有序排列的人行道外，只有几米远处右侧路边一个绿色塑料垃圾桶。

我撞到了什么？我很诧异？

大概是错觉，我这样安慰自己，于是继续往前走，咚，我又撞上同样的东西，这次还挺疼。

这几天心里面本来挺踏实，手臂上虽然还有些瘙痒，但还能忍耐，但这个时候，忽然间瘙痒感又剧烈起来，脊背上窜过一阵阵寒流，接着，我又出现被紧盯着的即使感。

我的心脏提到了嗓子眼，耳朵血液加速流动的响声，我偷偷转动眼珠，四下张望，想找到是谁在看着我。

我环视四周，活着的东西只有右后方被坐在苹果摊前板凳上的老妇人，和一只蹲在废牛皮纸箱上的黑猫。

是驼着背老妇人在盯着我吗？她戴着老花镜正在编毛衣……

现在是夏天，她为什么在编织毛衣呢？我忽然间觉得这个问题有点深邃。

黑猫蹲在纸箱子里，纸箱子里会不会藏着蓬头垢面的流浪汉，正透过纸箱上偷挖的小洞暗暗窥视

还有那只眼睛闪着凶光的黑猫，是不是谁的变身术呢？

我的寒毛倒竖，明明是盛夏，却从心里面冒出了一种怪异的冷感，脚底板凉飕飕的，小腿肚不断地抖。

不行，我得去个人多一点的地方，我该去图书馆查师傅的艳史了。

回想起师傅，我的身体回忆起流淌舒适的查克拉的暖意，心情稍微地平静下来。

我第三次往前走，第三次撞在了什么东西上……

问题来了，我撞在了什么东西上了……?

我没去成图书馆，找了个公园长椅坐了一阵，忐忑折回到忍者学校，阶梯教室锁着门，我从窗户跳进去。

现在是傍晚，外面阴着天，教室里灰茫茫，一排排逐层抬高弧形原木色桌椅，白天历史老师留下的龙飞凤舞还残留在黑板上，想来是值日生忘记擦掉。

我应该开灯，但是我没有开灯，我觉得如果我开灯，那双盯着我的眼睛，会发现我在哪里，我本来想坐在自己的位置，但还是觉得缺乏安全感，于是干脆缩到教室墙角。

一侧是临窗墙壁，一侧是金属储物柜，两侧被完全防卫，我的心里踏实了一点。

我在等巳月，我最近都在回避他，但我现在迫切地想要见到他……

我觉得有人在搞我，有人在恶意制造恐怖……

但我没办法和任何人说，我不能和母亲说，会让她神经过敏，我不能和父亲说，他根本不当一回事，我不能跟师傅说，我希望在师傅眼里是个堂堂正正的男人。

我这个人看上去朋友很多，似乎哪个圈子都能扎进去，但真正能够交心，称得上挚友的只有巳月，佐良娜应该也算，但她是女孩子，是应该被保护的对象，我不能给她制造恐惧。

教室被密封着，只有走廊那侧我钻进来后留下的半扇窗，天气酷热我又神经紧张，T恤衫很快就湿透了，湿漉漉贴在脊背上，很不舒适，最后我实在忍耐不住，战战兢兢地起身，推开外侧格窗。

[呼~]

开窗的一瞬间，清爽的风从脸颊滑过，我嗅到淡然的幽香，仿佛忽然间置身在初春的万花丛中，新绿的叶片上垂着露珠。

优雅身影与我擦肩而过。

我回过头，在看到来人的一霎那，紧张的心忽然间就软化下去，好像是周身被凉爽的春风席卷，阴霾扫除了大半。

飒爽的立影依靠在课桌间，歪头朝我微笑，风从我背后的窗户吹进来，越过我的肩膀，浮起他柔亮的发尾。

我鼻子一酸，委屈涌上来，很想叫师傅，但我脱口而出的是。

[巳月]

我的声音连自己听上去都充满悲痛，我多么希望站在这里的是我的师傅，我也很喜欢巳月，但我们只是朋友而已。

不过我一直在利用朋友对我的感情来伤害他，从这个角度来说，我算是个畜生，不配有他这么个贴心的朋友。

但我真的无路可走了……

[你是说你撞到了看不见的墙壁？]

[是，就在离木叶图书馆不远的人行路坡道上，我穿不过那道透明的墙壁，所以只能干看着图书馆，但不知道为什么，周围的人都可以轻松穿过去，只有我被排除在外。]

我回想当时场面，现在还觉得毛骨悚然，其他行人旁若无人地穿越，只有我总撞在无形墙壁上，怎么也过不去，就好像主人公在打游戏，来到地图边界，虽然景象看上去还在向外延伸，但没办法再向前迈出一步，只能在边界原地踏步或者被迫返回。

难道我生活在二次元世界里吗？

窥视次元的深邃恐惧从心里边窜上来，我觉得我不该去图书馆，我窥视到了一些不该窥视到的东西。

我真的存在吗？

虽然捏自己的脸的时候会感觉到疼痛，但这种疼痛是真实的吗？

我真的存在吗？

好像有部类似的电影叫做黑客帝国什么的，说不定我只是一串代码，又或者是谁写下的小说，说不定看着我的就是小说的作者，或者读者……

他们偷偷窥视着我，偷偷在借着我的眼睛，窥视着这个世界……

我胆战心惊透过格窗，看着外面灰霾天空，天空被棕色窗框分隔开，悬浮着或深或浅的灰色厚云。

我越想越觉得深邃，越想越觉恐怖……

[……]

我的额头落下了带着沐浴液香氛的柔软浅吻。

我的师傅，固执地扮作我的师傅的巳月，在我耳边轻声低语。

[你想要沉沦吗？]

[沉沦？]

[能够永远和喜欢的人待在一起，不是最幸福的事情，为什么要考虑无关紧要的问题呢？]

巳月的声音轻飘飘的，像从天堂落下来点落在湖面的羽毛。

[可我不幸福？]

[不幸福？]

[我喜欢的人不喜欢我。]

[你怎么知道？]

[感觉，第六感，他的心不在我的身上，他只看着别人的背影。]

[宇智波先生吗？]

[……]

[你因为宇智波先生喜欢着七代目大人，而兀自的痛苦着，是这样吧。]

我无可奈何的点头。

巳月莞尔一笑，忽的捉住我的手腕，俯下身，手撑在课桌上，用师傅漂亮的黑曜石眼睛盯着我。

我们之间只有几英寸距离，我看见松垮的圆领黑T恤下面雪白皮肤，甚至能看见若隐若现的小巧乳首，我知道他是故意让我看的……我们太近了，我本能地想要后退，却被他柔软勾住后颈

我们四目相对，我看见梦寐以求又胆战心惊的情欲的火光。

[既然得不到真实，不如沉沦在虚假里。]

[……]

巳月很过分，他故意用动听的师傅的声音，恶魔般地引诱。

他牵着我的手，逐渐挑起黑色T恤衫的下摆，我的心脏不受控制地狂跳了起来。

我在挑起我师傅的黑T恤，我的师傅在邀请我，邀请我和他沉沦在无边无界的欲望的汪洋里……

我吞吞口水，巳月的T恤衫已经挑高到肩膀，整个赤条条白花花的前胸都暴露在我的视野里。

师傅真白，雪白雪白，我在摄像头里一再领教，师傅与父亲颠鸾倒凤时，四肢缠绕在父亲麦色的皮肤上，白得极为耀眼。

巳月牵着我的手，我的指尖在他的胸前划过，指甲轻轻地蹭过我梦寐以求的灵巧乳首，我的肩膀一抖，他的肩膀也一抖，脸上泛起红润，呈现出羞涩的诱人表情。

我的血液加速流动，开始向大脑冲击，我的大脑逐渐地开始混乱。

[我和他一模一样，他不能和你做的事情，我可以……]

他又在引诱我，我几乎拼尽全部意志力才压制住邪火，他是我的挚友，不能再伤害他，我没有这种权利，于是我猛地抽回了手。

窗外打了个闪，银白弯曲的闪电劈开昏霾天空，轰隆隆的雷声碾过地面。

没有任何预兆的，刚才还风平浪静，此时忽的狂风肆虐，操场上的彩旗抖动得猎猎作响，窗沿前几日新栽的向日葵嫩苗，刚摇了几下腰肢，就被连根拔起，随着旋转的风，卷入昏暗的天色中。

天空像是被谁暗灭了灯，漆黑无比，暴风呼啸的拍打着窗玻璃，像是要硬闯进来，将我们掠进深邃的黑暗中。

我坐在自己的位置上，缩起肩膀，有巳月在身边，这才稍微安心。

教室里漆黑一片，我们不能点灯，这样容易被夜巡教员发现，又几个干闪落下来，教室里鬼气森森的忽明忽暗。

[博人]

巳月魔鬼般性感的嗓音蛊惑我，接着贴上了我的嘴唇，我迷失在师傅藏着星海的迷人眼睛里，小巧舌头在口腔里波涛般翻滚，舌头先是被迫的，后不知不觉主动追了上去，跟它翻滚纠缠，我们一起再在汪洋大海里肆意沉沦。

我们长久才嘴唇分开，我艰难喘着气，本以为事情就到此为止，我该回家了，不能继续迷失下去，却没料到，我的师傅，不，我的挚友，忽然跪在我的面前，洁白纤长手指按上我胯间，眼睛上挑，赤裸裸的暗示着我。

我的理智就剩下一根头发丝了……

我真实的师傅，不可能给任何人做这种事情，永远不可能，因为他是宇智波佐助，但虚假的替代品可以，我可以享受到父亲享受不到的，不一样的……

我的挚友，我的师傅，我的小妈，多种身份旋转着，在我的脑海里形成深陷的旋涡，我把持不住了……

巳月媚笑着，埋下头在胯间，用尖锐牙齿叼住我长裤的金属拉链。

[哧啦……]

我听见了理智断裂的声音。

[轰！]

窗外电闪雷鸣，暴雨倾盆……

我提前和父亲和师傅联系，说要住在巳月家，晚上不回去，所以当我落汤鸡似的从学校折回家里，门内一片漆黑。

外面风雨交加，即便我打着塑料伞，也被淋了个透心凉。

我掩上门，如鬼嚎般的风雨被压在门外，我将透明塑料伞立在玄关，轻手轻脚地走进客厅。

等我冲完澡，稍微洗去情欲过后的沮丧和疲惫感，换上家居服，心情低落回到房间时，已经临近午夜。

我一直没有拉开窗帘，房间里比客厅更漆黑，卧室窗帘是双层的，一层是薄纱，一层是银白遮光布。

风从敞开的窗户吹进来，薄纱飞扬，我离开时忘了关窗，淋进来的雨水打湿了我的书桌，窗帘被风吹得一耸一耸地鼓动，露出窗玻璃的一角，黑背景下划出道道雨痕。

我的心脏砰砰直跳，虽然没感到被窥视，但还是心有余悸，害怕扬起窗帘下面的玻璃角落中，藏着一只滚动的眼睛。

明明是自己的房间，我却像是做贼一样蹑手蹑脚走过去，然后飞快地拉回外敞的格窗。

就在我拉上窗的一瞬间，瓢泼的雨打湿我裸在外面的手臂，恰好此时，轰隆隆的雷声碾过，蛇形闪电穿透云层，瞬间地将漆黑的雨夜照得通明。

有个穿着黑色塑料雨衣的人，站在人行道的路灯下面，正仰头看向我的方向……

我一哆嗦哐地撞上窗，甚至没来得及看清对方的面孔，只注意到一双闪着光的眼睛。

在瓢泼的雨夜，本该无人的人行道上，有人孤身静静站在熄灭的路灯下，暴雨锤击着他的塑料雨衣的肩膀，啪啪地作响。

无论如何都不能想象，这是一个正常人……或者说真的是个人……

我头皮发麻，血液翻涌着上扬，分分钟想拱破天灵盖，我垂在身侧的指尖窝囊地不断打颤

我得想办法平静下来，我在房间里茫然转了几圈，最后目光落在床铺上的智能手机上。

隔壁没有摇床的声音，父亲和师傅已经睡了，此刻没有在颠鸾倒凤，但我莫名想要看一看师傅，总觉得只要见到师傅，待在师傅的身边，恐惧感就会消散，师傅的查克拉在我的身体里流动着，让我安心……

我点开摄像头，是主卧室的景象，我将摄像头从浴室移到师傅和父亲的卧室，摄像头被藏在窗帘上隐蔽角落，从这个角度我能尽情欣赏师傅令人怦然心动的睡颜。

父亲侧着身，八爪鱼似的将师傅当作人形抱枕圈在怀里，手脚牢牢地压在师傅的身上，毛茸茸的金色脑袋没有枕在自己的枕头上，而是窝在师傅的侧颈窝里，流出来的口水打湿师傅干净睡袍领口。

师傅仰面朝上，像是被烦心事绕着，睡颜不是很安详，过了一阵，他眉头动了动，在黑夜中睁开缓缓眼睛。

他看见父亲压在身上的手脚，无奈地笑了笑，异色瞳孔短暂一闪，父亲的怀里变成印着鸣人卷图案的的橘色抱枕。

天手力还真是好技能，方便又快捷，我在心里面感叹。

画面里窗帘微微飘动，有风沿着缝隙吹进来，师傅黑色发尾轻轻抖动，他紧紧光滑的睡袍，赤脚朝窗户的方向慢悠悠走过去。

他掀开窗帘向外面看了看，我不知道师傅是否看到路灯下的怪人，想起那个怪人，我的心口一悸。

师傅单手撩着窗帘，注视着风雨交加的夜景，似乎被扰着，轻微皱了皱眉。

他将窗户关好，被风拨撩起的柔软发丝垂落回耳侧，他转身向卧室门走去。紧接着我就听见客厅里传来轻微响动。

现在，外面大雨瓢泼，我的小妈独自在客厅，而我的父亲则在深眠中……

父亲睡觉很沉，电闪雷鸣都吵不醒，这点我很清楚，所以这难道是老天给我的机会，又或者是师傅刻意为之……

他在拨撩我，隐晦的暗示我……

而我作为孝顺的继子和忠诚的徒弟，有义务且必须及时回应他的暗示，切不可辜负他的一片苦心……

我吞吞口水，关上摄像头，将手机放回床头柜，踏上卡通塑料拖鞋，轻手轻脚走出卧室。

开放式厨房与客厅紧挨着，位置正面向落地窗，料理的时候能够看到庭院的青葱翠景，长方形大理石厨岛，在设计上作为客厅和厨房的分割。

师傅站在厨岛后面，按压厨岛一侧的全自动饮水机，哗啦啦一阵清响，玻璃杯里装上半杯温水，他端起来，注视着外面的风雨，小口小口嘬饮。

客厅没有拉上窗帘，雨点汹涌拍打着宽阔的落地玻璃，像有只藏在黑暗里的猛兽，想要破窗而入，呲着牙残酷的大开杀戒。

庭院里龙爪槐被吹得东倒西歪，上面的那只蝉大概是活不过今夜，草丛里的那只蟋蟀也是一样，庭院角落里的几颗蔷薇花，花朵受难般深垂着头，花瓣摇摇欲坠，有种残败的美。

[师傅……]

我忽的从后面搂住师父的细腰，放肆轻舔了一下他的耳垂。

师傅的肩膀轻微抖了一下，将脸侧向了一边，师傅的耳垂极为敏感，这我很清楚，当然，是从摄像头中获取的知识，我的动作相比于我的父亲莽夫般的撕咬，绝对堪称富有君子风范。

我将师傅泛红的耳垂含进嘴里，舌尖不断在柔软肉垂上逗弄，师傅握着的玻璃杯里温水，水面不断晃动，最后师傅握不住了，不得不将水杯放在铝合金水槽边，他向前俯着身，单手撑在厨岛的大理石厨面上，脆弱的颤抖。

[停…停…下……]

师傅的声音染上情色的沙哑，我猜耳垂是师傅身上除了后面最敏感的位置，因为我一再的亲眼看着父亲只用嘴玩着师傅的耳垂，就将师傅摆弄到前面渗液后面泛滥成灾……

[师傅这样饥渴，我怎么能停下呢？]

[没……没有……]

[怎么会没有呢，撒谎可不乖，师傅在这样夜深人静的午夜，悄然来到客厅，说不定是猜到我会晚归，在等着我，而且我发现……师傅你被我父亲办完后没有洗澡吧，是刻意留着来引诱我吗……]

我将师傅睡袍的下摆撩起来，师傅的大腿根湿漉漉闪着光，我嘴里面酸溜溜，很不是滋味，粗暴地用手背在臀缝里一抹。

[还带着这样的东西，出现在继子面前，就算是被外人看到，也会认为你是个淫荡的小妈，来刻意勾引纯洁的继子吧。]

我报复式的唾液和精液的混合物抹在师傅的侧脸和侧颈窝上，师傅从右脸颊到侧颈窝出现了一道闪着光的淫秽粘迹。

[……]

师傅嘴唇抖着却说不出话，或许是被戳中心思，揭穿淫荡本性感到羞愧了，又或者是在暗自兴奋……

我松开嘴唇，将脸窝进师傅的后脖颈，吮吸着身上的味道，熟悉的薰衣草沐浴液的香味，但今天香味的外面还裹着一层情欲残留的浓厚。

是父亲身上的雄性的荷尔蒙的味道，父亲就像霸道雄狮，就连离开时都不忘在交配完的雌狮身上，留下令其他雄性胆寒的气息。

但我可管不了那么多，我是他儿子，他还能怎么着我，再说，他上次抓到我和师傅的奸情，不也是大字没敢说，假装玩没看明白那一套，这不就意味着他不愿意跟我撕破脸，不愿意跟我把事情闹僵。

当然，也没准是父亲对我这个不怎么孝顺的儿子，充满真挚深厚的父爱，所以连恋人也舍得拿出来与我共享，既然他心意都到表达到这个份上，那么我自然应该也必须领情，真挚感谢慷慨的分享~

父亲大人在上，请受不孝子一拜，谢谢父亲大人仁慈慷慨，我不客气的享受了~

我~~开~动~啦~

[师傅你好香啊。]

我扯下师傅的睡袍，将领口勒到脊背一半的位置，再将垂落衣襟挂在师傅手肘上，然后我连从后面将睡袍和师傅一道紧紧搂住。

师傅被我顶在厨岛边缘，上半身无助的向前探去，头微微下垂，凌乱黑发散落在脸颊两侧，赤裸出雪白肩头和半扇光洁脊背，剩下脊背被我暂时藏在蓝色丝滑睡袍的下面。

师傅现在就像是蜷坐在传统和室草席上，亮出肩头等待恩客撒下雨露的艳丽艺妓。

我如痴如醉地吻着师傅光洁脊背，想象着上面再描述上冶艳刺青，那该是多么香艳的画面。

刺什么好呢，旋转的大朵红莲吧，刺下赤色盛开的莲花，层层叠叠的花瓣在洁白脊背上旋转着绽放。

我的大脑兴奋地充血，如果面前有镜子，肯定能看到眼睛都充满狰狞血丝。

我今天要让师傅成为我的人，我要洗涮掉父亲留下的一切的痕迹，要吃掉让我垂涎已久的无助的美人鱼。

——人类的世界很肮脏，你本该乖乖的待在水里，不过既然你舍弃尾巴，甘愿分开了腿，那应该也不会在意被压得更开一些……

[师傅，成为我的人吧……]

我一面啃咬着师傅的背，一面喃喃低语。


	7. Chapter 7

07

师傅沉默既没有肯定，也没有否定，那么我就他当同意啦~

我掀起丝滑睡袍下摆，将它缠在师傅腰间，师傅的腿开始颤抖，我分不清楚是爽的还是其他原因，但不管怎么说，我已经停不下来了……

师傅没穿内裤，我直接就看到挺翘臀部中间的窄缝，窄缝还在闪着水色微光，师傅没有裸睡习惯，除了父亲没人比我清楚，所以我明白该是前脚父亲办事的时候，将它随手丢在哪里，师傅还没来得及穿回去。

我用脚尖左右踢向师傅洁白脚裸，强迫他将双腿叉得更开，师傅的小腿颤抖的厉害，上半身伏在厨岛上，稍微凌乱的发尾滑落，遮住他的脸颊，我不满的撩起碎发，夹在他的耳后，我要看着师傅的表情，我想看师傅被我弄得欲仙欲死的艳情。

但我决定先欺负欺负他，谁叫他恶意地拨撩了我这么长时间，谁叫他天天在我旁边摇床，害得我睡眠不足，如果我不是天才，说不定连学习成绩都被他耽误了。

淫乱的小妈，你差点耽误了纯洁的继子的一生，该怎么补偿我呢~

这样吧，罪大恶极的你贡献出白嫩的身子，让饱受摧残的继子快乐的享受吧，这样说不定继子受伤的灵魂能得到慰藉呢~

[师傅，你用这种姿势背对着我，是想让我从背后使用你吗？]

！

师傅挣扎着要翻身，却被我从后面死死压住，我捉住他的手腕，将手臂折到背后，师傅的俊俏的脸被迫地压在大理石台面上，看上去竟显得有点委屈。

[别这样师傅，你和父亲不是玩的很开吗，为什么到我这个儿子这里，却连句骚话都不让说了，这明显是差别对待嘛。]

我边说边将手从垂落睡袍下摆探过去，我没有摸师傅的前面，而直接奔着后面滑去，师傅的臀缝间，果然是湿滑一片。

师傅确实是没来得及清理，而且从粘稠程度来判断，父亲不止办了他一次，虽然我开玩笑说他是为了等我，但当然知道原因并非如此，应该是在我回家前父亲刚饶过他，他起来的目的是喝点水，接着去浴室洗澡。

谁想到被我逮了个绝佳机会，这样一想，连窗外肆虐的暴风雨都变得粉红起来。

上天一定是看我可怜，想要择一个良辰，让我和师傅像父亲和师傅一样，“深深入入”的互相了解，才降下这场气势磅礴的暴雨。

谢谢你啊，我的上苍……

我将在师傅后面探索的手侧着塞进窄缝里，在里面摸索到了褶皱处，抽出一根手指塞进师傅的后穴，师傅的身体一下子绷紧了。

[停手。]

不是娇嗔，师傅要发怒了，在战斗力上，我和师傅是天渊之别，所以他如果真心要反抗，我根本就拿他没办法，但师傅有一个致命弱点，只有特别熟悉的人才知道。

[师傅，你就让我摸摸嘛~你常年都不在家，只有我和父亲两个人，他那个人性格你又知道，天天都在工作，这么多年都是我孤零零的，别人过生日都有父母陪伴，只有我没有……]

我紧紧搂住师傅，像是脆弱的失去珍宝的孩子。

[……]

师傅不说话了，紧绷的身体逐渐的软化下去了，我在心里窃笑。

通过我多年的观察，获得了一个为什么父亲会战胜完美春野樱阿姨的原因，因为春野阿姨一见到师傅就扭扭捏捏放不开，而对付我师傅这样的人必须要死皮赖脸。

只要关系熟，脸皮又足够厚，宇智波佐助什么都能给你，春野阿姨就是输在这一点，阿姨要是脸皮够厚，他们又住在一起，不知道能推倒师傅多少次，佐良娜大概多添三五个兄弟，宇智波一族复兴计划也可以顺利达成，哪还有我迟钝的后知后觉的父亲什么事。

我师傅这个人我了解，性格比较闷骚，让他主动或者同意，事肯定就办不成了，据我对摄像头认真细致的观察，父亲跟师傅办事时，从来没有征求过师傅同意，因为师傅脸皮薄，要是有人对着他说，我能上你吗，或者说，你能上我吗？

想都不用想，师傅肯定红着脸马上摇头拒绝，这事保准就黄了，父亲没我聪明，但也在长久的经验中当然的摸索到这一点，所以他都是直接按上去，一言不发，抬腿就干，我师傅哼哼唧唧的很快就让他乖乖的弄软了，挺听话的，也不折腾。

就这一点，春野阿姨甚至还比不上隔壁的漩涡香菱阿姨，也许漩涡家族的人都有死皮赖脸的毛病，她在师傅身上不知道白占走多少便宜。

不过，还好父亲浆糊里多少还混着点脑浆子，我师傅的白嫩身子才没有落入如狼似虎的老女人的手里。

那个老女人流着口水垂涎师傅身子很多年了，要是我师傅落在她手里，够呛能活到现在，可怜的宇智波末裔年纪轻轻的就被奸淫致死了，荣耀的宇智波一族以这种难以启齿的方式划伤句号，挥手和历史永别了。

我不要师傅死，师傅死了，我就没得奸了，不要，师傅要留着白嫩嫩的身子，只给我奸~

[师傅，我不要抛弃我好吗，不要让我孤零零的，我不想只是一个人，我要和师傅在一起~]

我废了好大劲硬是挤出几滴鳄鱼眼泪，摇着脑袋将湿润的泪珠蹭在师傅光洁的脊背上。

[……]

温暖的手掌按在我的头顶，我眼泪汪汪的抬头，对上师傅宠溺的温和视线。

……师傅情商这么低，这么好骗，去妓院做艺妓，结果都反而会被嫖客骗财骗色吧……

呵呵~被像我这样恶劣的嫖客。

[那师傅我再摸摸你好吗，你不愿意的话，我不摸后面，摸你的前面。]

[……]

我抬起头，天真浪漫的说着淫秽的话，闪着光的无辜的眼睛，注视着师傅湿漉漉的侧脸，他显得有点不情愿，但我看上去过分真诚过分可怜，他又不好拒绝，他怎么能够忍心拒绝，像我这样可爱的天真的惨遭家人摧残的可怜的继子的话呢。

释放你的母爱吧，我心爱的小妈。

[……]

师傅极为难的转回了头，看向水槽的方向，我知道他沉默的同意了。

[师傅我爱你。]

我一边侧着脸热吻着师傅的肩头，一边松开窄腰，手一路下滑，隔着光滑的睡袍触握住他的分身。

师傅紧张了，脊背一下绷紧，看来即便是木叶最强忍者，关键部位被别人捏在手里，也会紧张不安。

[师傅，你的分身好可爱呀，佐良娜是从这里面出来的吗？]

！

我的脑子烧热了，肆无忌惮地飚着骚话，直到师傅一记眼刀递过来，我一哆嗦，忘了在床事上佐良娜是绝对禁忌。

上一次，我可怜的父亲随口提了类似一句，当时就被师傅踢下了床，可怜巴巴跪在床边半天，最后也没能再爬上来，只好抱着枕头，丧家犬似的去睡了客厅长沙发。

[师傅，我错了，原谅我好嘛~~]

在他发飙的前一秒钟，使出了我最擅长的撒娇大法。

[我佐良娜是搭档，是很好的朋友，如果师傅对我发脾气而让我生气了，我就会和佐良娜分开，不和她做朋友了，你知道佐良娜很喜欢我的，我说过要成为暗影，永远的保护她，如果我不理她，她应该会很伤心，师傅肯定舍不得唯一的女儿伤心流泪吧，所以我们踏踏实实的继续好吗？]

我就像一个超级腹黑的变态一样，用轻松松松的口吻威胁着师傅。

[师傅，你乖乖的，我们开开心心的做点开开心心的事情不好嘛，万一动静大了，父亲醒过来，我们就没有开心可开心了，说不定他会燃烧起超厉害的橘色查克拉，轰的把这栋房子炸平了，那全忍界的人都知道我们苟且了，作为小妈的宇智波末裔和自己的继子苟且，就算师傅不在意，被戴了绿帽子的父亲也没脸再做火影了，说不定会去跳海自杀，或者某一天，你回家发现父亲已经上吊了，挂在房梁上晃来晃去，弄的你泛滥成灾的超级大屌也没有了，你舍得吗。]

[……]

师傅听到我的骚话，只是沉默，背对着我，在黑暗里我看不到他的表情，但他的耳垂我猜已经红透了。

[师傅~]

我一面用绵软的声音叫他的名字，一面将他以L形硬压在厨岛上，师傅光滑前胸被迫压在冰凉大理石台面上，而我同样以L形紧紧叠他在的背上。

师傅的脸侧压在台面上，晃动的目光看上去脆弱动人。

紧紧贴合可真充实，我像是躺在蓬松棉花上，舒服的心都要化了，但还不够，师傅在我怀里，被我予取予夺，我要珍惜每一秒钟。

我提起起师傅的腰，让他的前胸和厨岛台面留出一些空隙，然后将手插进缝隙里，拨上我魂牵梦绕的小巧乳首。

[……嗯……]

师傅被自己泄露出来的呻吟声吓了一跳，瞳孔倏然睁大，接着紧紧咬住下唇。

[师傅果然是天赋异禀的淫荡，就算是被徒弟拨弄，也是会被爽到。]

[……]

我一面开着恶意的玩笑，一面将自己将坚硬的分身从睡裤里掏出来，隔着棉质短裤，在师傅挺翘的臀缝前后的摩擦着。

[也就是说谁都可以，只要有一个大屌，师傅都会开开心心的打开双腿，会像被父亲捣弄一样，流出一汪一汪的春水。]

[别，别说了。]

不知道是因为紧张，还是因为我的分身一直在师傅的臀缝来回的摩擦，师傅的声音不断在颤抖，甚至带上了些许哭腔。

[师傅被戳穿本性心虚了，不过没关系，这样的师傅我也很喜欢，不，应该说猫咪一样淫乱的师傅我更喜欢，不过师傅要听话，可不能随便对外人张开腿呦，那样我会发脾气的，你是专属于我的。]

我用对最天真烂漫的口气说着最淫秽的话，愉悦的享受着师傅颤抖的反应。

客厅没有开空调，闷热的潮气让师傅后背都浮出一层薄汗，粘稠的濡湿感更平添几份情热。

[师傅，我们做点开心的事情吧。]

师傅的后面还很滑，就算我直接进去也没关系，虽然我不想和父亲肮脏的东西混合在一起，但这个时候放师傅去洗澡，他多半会耍赖不出来了。

[不行。]

[为什么呀，我们都发展这一地步了，就差这一层窗户纸，你就让我捅破了呗。]

[不行。]

师傅的声音恢复冷静，瞳孔里的情欲的颜色褪下去，我没想到师傅的最后一层防线居然如此坚固，心里边升起不满，于是我决定应该做点什么报复，我的眼睛在宽敞的客厅转了一圈，最后落在主卧室的门板上。

棕色结实的黑胡桃木，胡桃木那一侧，父亲正在床铺上，香甜的做着美梦，抱着那个跟他一样土气的橘红抱枕。

呵呵，我知道该怎么办了。

[师傅，我们玩点刺激的呗~]

[你起来，听话，如果你再拒绝我要使用暴力了，我不想控制不好力道，伤害到你。]

[师傅你不要用这种话来吓唬我，我又不是三岁孩子，你敢用暴力的话早就使用了，无非是怕我反击，动静闹的太大，把父亲吵醒，看到你在给他戴绿帽子。]

[你以为我是谁？]

[哟，我忘了，您是忍者最强宇智波天才，对了，您一个天手力，我说不定抱着的就是一个空玻璃杯了。]

[木叶丸没教过你怎么说人话吗，少用这种古怪的口气说话。]

师傅的肩膀不颤抖了，恢复冷傲和严肃，就好像刚才淫乱魅惑就是一场泡影。

我卖力的用我的分身摩擦臀部窄缝，但也没有什么效果，师傅的春情烟消云散了。

我赌气的想着刚才的那点湿润感，可能是之前我父亲刚完事，还没有散尽的情欲，压根跟我没什么关系。

师傅根本没把我当回事，各种方面我都比不上父亲，就连尺寸上也是，没我人柱力父亲粗，可是那时由于他身体里养着野兽，跟野兽共处，发育的肯定比较好，这也是没办法，说到底都是我爷爷的错，干嘛要野兽封印在父亲身体里，他当时就没想他孙子的感受吗，我哼哼唧唧的不高兴，决定今年不给他上坟了，让他痛苦，在下面受折磨。

还有师傅也是，很过分，评价人只看尺寸，都不考虑感情，就对他的感情上，我一点不比父亲少啊，我口腔里酸溜溜的，嫉妒的不得了，于是我决定要报复。

我停止抚弄师傅的胸前，忽然将他横抱了起来。

师傅一脸震惊，显然没想到他会被徒弟以这种女性化姿势抱起来，一时间毫无反应，只是愣愣的看着我，我有点得意，很男子汉的气魄的走过去，然后一翻手将师傅反压在卧室门口。

师傅的手撑在黑胡桃门板，回头用诧异望着我。

我微微一笑，抖手抻出师傅睡袍的腰带，腰带划出动人曲线，光滑丝绸从两肩垂落……

忽的春光乍现，动人身姿照亮了寂寞的夜晚……

师傅赤裸的站在卧室门前，躯体洁白像在散着微光，光滑的蓝色丝绸睡袍缠绕在脚裸周围。

师傅眨着漂亮的眼睛，回视着我，完全懵了。

不过也是，任谁被徒弟或者说继子突然扒个精光，都会是这般反应。

我从后面紧紧的搂住师傅，将师傅压在门板上，门板稍微晃悠了一下，轻微的一声枝桠，师傅这才恍然大悟，脊背顿时紧绷起来，连气都不敢喘了。

我们都知道，声音稍微大一点，父亲一旦从里面拉开门，马上会看见，完全光裸的师傅被我搂在怀里，我一只手缠着他的腰，一只手拨弄着他的粉红乳首，而我的下半身正坚硬的顶着闪着春光的臀缝。

大概就算是与父亲相互理解的师傅，也推测不出父亲会做出什么样的反应，会不会干脆释放尾兽，索性毁了这个肮脏淫乱的世界，或者亲手虐杀了他的独生儿子，又或者将他放荡的恋人在床上奸淫到死。

我享受着师傅因为背德而恐惧的颤抖，他羞的脸脊背都浮出粉红。

[怎么样，师傅，父亲就在那一侧睡觉，而你光着身子在我的怀里，刺激不？]

[……]

师傅只是惊恐的盯着胡桃木门板，还没有完全的清醒，趁此机会，我的手沿着师傅光洁脊背线，一路下滑进窄缝，用手指撑开师傅后穴褶皱，父亲之前在里面留下来的精液失去阻塞，从穴口里潺潺涌出来，在大腿内侧滑出长丝，最后沿着腿线汇聚到地板上。

[师傅，父亲喂了您很多，满足吗，要不要继子再喂您一些。]

师傅不断在颤抖，大概是场面过于出乎意料，他连反抗都忘记了，像人偶一样无能为力的在我怀里被任意地玩弄着。

我在玩弄着我的师傅，忍界最强宇智波，多少人连想都想不敢想，满足感在我心里疯狂的膨胀，我从睡裤里掏出分身，分身已经很硬了，我相信它此刻有能力让我淫乱的小妈升天。

父亲的精液流尽，师傅的后面空荡荡地等待着我，我握着分身，调整好角度，抵着褶皱，一点点的往里面推。

！

师傅倏然间惊醒，漂亮异色瞳孔登时染上一抹血色。

门突然间从里面被拉开了！

！！

我和师傅呆立在原地，师傅惊的连写轮眼都消失了。

父亲站在门板的那一侧维持着拉开门的姿势，

卧室外风雨咆哮，旋风卷起碎石块忽的撞碎窗玻璃，呼啦啦的玻璃碴洒落在木地板上，狂风顿时呼啸着窜进卧室，窗帘被吹得猎猎作响，雨点拍进卧室，将床铺打成暗色。

一时间，安宁的房间和外面肆虐的暴风雨融为一体，我们就好像站在暴风雨下，我甚至能感觉到雨点疯狂的锤击在我的脸上。

师傅脸色煞白，眸光不断地晃动，我心口一窝，我在师傅的脸上看到紧张，宇智波佐助不会紧张，不在意别人的看法，但是漩涡鸣人显然不在别人的范畴里。

师傅应该是深爱着我的父亲吧。所以这种样子被我父亲撞见，就算是他，也会紧张的抖成筛糠。

我本以为我的父亲会燃烧起橘色查克拉，把房间夷为平地，但实际上他并没有，他很平静，但脸色太阴鸷，像是一直潜藏在窗外暴风雨里的野兽，终于突破玻璃的阻碍，窜进来红着眼睛，准备大开杀戒！

父亲的眼睛闪着令人恐惧的凶光。

我们面对面站着，其实只有一刹那，但这一刹那，在我的世界被拉长成一个世纪，好像是杀人犯在等待着宣判死刑判结束，短短的一句决定他接下来的一生。

但父亲什么也没说，只是忽然间的从我的怀里把师傅捞走，接着将师傅粗暴地按在卧室的墙壁上。

暴雨顺着破碎的玻璃淋进来，落在师傅洁白光滑的肩头，又濡湿了他的脸颊，这时候窗外打了个干闪，师傅惊恐惨白的脸照得雪亮……

父亲像领地被侵占的野兽一样，忽然间的发怒，疯狂按住师傅的肩膀，粗暴的撕咬起前胸。

眼看着师傅的皮肤逐渐的狼藉，犹如雪原上抖散了一树梅花，父亲含住师傅的乳首，恶狠狠咬了下去！

师傅肩膀猛的一颤，但是紧咬着嘴唇没有发出羞耻呻吟，他始终忍耐着，直到父亲突然架起师傅的腿，从睡裤里掏出分身。

师傅脸色一变，一个巴掌落在父亲脸上。

[啪！]

父亲湿透的金发，在偏头的时候挡住了脸上的表情。

[框！]

父亲恶狠狠的瞪视了我一眼，摔上卧室的门。

接着就是一声刺耳的床铺枝桠，我半天才清醒过来，但没有劫后余生的欣喜，我心情沉重的要命，恨不得一头冲进暴雨里，任由雨水拍打着我的脸颊，落进我灼热的口腔，来给我疯狂的大脑降温。

我不断地听着枝桠枝桠的床铺的嘎响，比哪一次都要疯狂激烈，父亲像是要将床彻底弄散架一样地摇晃着，像这样的激烈程度，师傅估计也要被他弄散架了……

我的心情无比灰暗，失魂落魄的回到房间，茫然环视着房间，不知道该做点什么，最后我竟然走到窗边，拉开窗帘，想要看看站在暴雨中，路灯下的穿着黑雨衣的人还在不在。

我的心脏麻木了，竟不觉得害怕，至少我现在不害怕了，我甚至希望那个人上来直接给我一刀，我他妈的不想再听旁边刺耳的摇床了！

外面的暴雨太大了，我看不清路灯地位置，外面到处都是雨雨雨，拼命地捶击地面，地面上的水积满了，奔腾的流入地下水沟。

我倒退几步，盯着玻璃上的汹涌的水痕，半晌，目光才转回到床头柜上，那里躺着我的智能手机。

我没有勇气看，但隔壁实在太激烈，我忍不住想要去看。

我点开摄像头，只看了一扫，心脏就收缩成一团，我的手抖的几乎拿不稳。

父亲太过分了，他有意见的话可以朝我来发泄，为什么要做这样过分的事情呢……

师傅被最以屈辱的背入式压在床铺上，师傅很瘦，窝着身体，腿完全折叠在一起，脊背压得很低，前胸几乎完全贴合在床铺上，整个身体缩得很小，甚至还不如旁边折叠起来的被褥尺寸大，而唯一显眼的是，臀部被父亲宽大的手掌托着高高翘起，无助的摇晃着。

似乎现在对于父亲而言，唯一有意义的就是翘起的这个部分，其他的部分他甚至懒得去爱抚。

父亲高傲的挺着上半身，持续的耸着胯，毫无怜惜的快速的进进出出。

师傅的黑发被父亲死死地按住，脸窝进羽毛枕头里，师傅的头不断的动，但挣脱不了父亲的束缚，他的指尖抓皱了床单，床单上更是刺目狼藉，床单本是藏蓝色，染上颜色一般并不会显眼，但此时暗色太多，太明显了，没法忽视。

父亲冰蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝温度，它的动作压根就不像是与深爱的恋人结合，而是像在操弄供他发泄的无生命的情趣玩具。

师傅在床铺上折叠着缩成一团，一次次从背后承着欢，父亲的进出与平日不同，极为的粗暴。

我偷看他们床事，所以很清楚，父亲看上去动作粗鲁，但实际上一直都在小心的观察师傅的反应，按照师傅的反应来调整抽插节奏，所以他们一直鱼水交融，跟此时相反，父亲就像打桩机，每一次都是由着自己爽的刺到最深处，结合处媚肉依旧向外翻出白浆，但绞着扎眼的玫红。

血沿着师傅的大腿根，一直滴落到凌乱床单上……

我原以为这情事场面就足够变态了，但没想到父亲接着作出更变态的事情……

他在持续地深入快速抽插后，忽然间将分身从师傅的后面拔出来，失去阻碍，白色红色的混合物呼啦啦的溢出来，将床单湿出一摊暗色。

父亲冷着脸，一扬手，将师傅翻了过来。

师傅不像我偷窥时，窝在浴缸里娇瞪着眼睛，生机勃勃像条游动的活泼美人鱼，而像是被心脏捅了一刀，了无生机的勉强吊着口气，眼尾潮湿的上扬，只有眼睛还空洞的晃动着少许的生命力。

也许是我继承了父亲变态的基因的缘故，我觉得此时的师傅真美，宛如凋零的樱花般，充满绝望的破败的美。

师傅赤条条躺在凌乱床褥间，茫然看着天花板，父亲没有去关窗，肆虐的风从碎裂玻璃吹进来，掠过师傅娇嫩的皮肤，师傅微微颤抖着，窗帘外层飞扬的薄纱，从横陈的身体上方荡来荡去，洁白躯体在我的画面里朦朦胧胧的时隐时现。

我盯着躯体上布满的施虐痕迹，觉的像是谁在空中洒落了一串的紫罗兰，父亲冷着眼睛，跪在胯间，手掌强按着膝盖，强迫无力颤抖的双腿，保持着屈辱淫荡的敞开姿势。

接着父亲做出迄今为止最过分事情，他提起胯，挪动到师傅正脸的上方，师傅眼珠木然的跟着他的动作转动。

！

父亲忽的钳制师傅的下颚，硬是将坚硬的分身生硬插进他的嘴里，粗暴的像对待玩具般快速抽插起来。

师傅瞳孔骤然放大，他曲起手指，像是要什么，但最后不知因何，又摊开了……

师傅的眼角被逼出了眼泪，在脸上划出了长痕……

我不明白这眼泪的意思，是生理性的还是心理性的……

我看不下去了，关上了摄像头，但就在画面消失的前一刹那，我忽然觉得父亲瞥向屏幕，狠狠地瞪了一眼。

！

虽然只有短短一瞬间，但我确信父亲透过摄像头，透过手机屏幕瞪了我一眼。

父亲知道我装了摄像头……

我的脑子像窗外的暴风雨，忽然间的旋转着，混乱了起来……

他从什么时候开始知道的……

他知道为什么还在纵容我偷看呢……

父亲在野餐草地看见我在和师傅偷情，却假装没看见……

父亲明知道我装个摄像头，却堂而皇之的上演直播秀……

为什么？为什么？？为什么？？？

……

头脑像摇曳的暴风雨海面，混乱成一片，我拼命的思考思考再思考，最后，仿佛海边灯塔忽然地亮起灯光。

啊，我明白了……

因为……

因为……他想让我看……

父亲喜欢向人炫耀，想要向人炫耀，想要让别人看到他是如何将忍界最强的宇智波佐助压在身下辗转承欢……

他一直都知道的……

我的头皮发麻，手指不断颤抖，我的父亲一直都知道我对师傅的邪念，可能比我发现的还要早，所以他纵容我和师傅偷情，但这种偷情有着绝对的底线。

他放纵我触摸师傅，亲吻师傅，但不允许我真的和师傅发生关系，他要馋死我，让我眼巴巴的馋着师傅的身子，天天在挠心的痛苦，让我看着他们两个翻云覆雨，让我看着师傅如何被他操弄淫叫连连像个饥渴男妓。

他是金光闪闪的七代目，这些恶念没办法展露给别人看，于是他在亲声儿子的身上享受着这些，在我的饥渴的目光中当中享受着变态的快感。

窗外忽然打了个闪，我的脑海里也打了个闪。

如果说父亲在享受着我的渴望，冷汗打透了我的睡衣，我艰难的转动身体，环视着整个房间。

隔壁的摇床上渐渐的沉静下来，我的脑海也平静下来……

师傅知道这一切吗，难道师傅知道父亲有淫妻的癖好，这样说，师傅和我的一切都是虚假的，师傅放纵我，只是为了表演给父亲看……

不不不，我自我否定，我接受不了这种结论，而且我打心底，不认为师傅是这样的人，我坚信师傅并不知道，师傅对我是有感情，而对我有感情的可怜的师傅，正被充满恶意的人渣父亲肆意的玩弄。

我的心底升起黑雾，相反的，头脑却完全的冷静下来。

我要保护师傅，从这个变态父亲的手里。

我慢悠悠脱掉睡衣，只剩一条短裤，像什么事情也没有发生过，抽出冰丝薄摊盖住下半身，又弯腰从床下翻出色情杂志，点开台灯，翻动起杂志，右手也随之伸滑入毯子下面的短裤里，上下撸动起来。

我已经好久没有看这本杂志，我现在对金发巨乳失去兴趣，只好靠想象师傅的艳姿，让我的兄弟站起来。

我并没有性致，我心爱的师傅在旁边被别人欺负，我怎么可能有性致，我只是在表演，不动声色的表演，我的房间里一定有摄像头，不只是房间里，客厅里，浴室里一定都有，是父亲提前装下的。

没想到，在变态上父亲都要压我一头。

他一定时常的坐在他那个明亮的办公室里，打开手机偷偷的看我和师傅偷情。

呵呵，我知道谁在看着我了。

是我的父亲……

既然找到了敌人，那么是时候该轮到我反击了！


	8. Chapter 8

08  
10月末，终于度过漫长梅雨季节，本应该进入舒爽的干季，但最近天气却一反常态，淅淅沥沥的持续落着秋雨。

今天是周末，我仰面坐在布艺长沙发上，百无聊赖看着窗外，阳台外面有颗枫树，一树的火红在秋雨中在浪漫延展，给枯燥秋日增添缤纷色彩。

[我今天有任务，会晚点回来，我给你准备了便当，放在冰箱冷藏室的抽屉里，吃之前先在微波炉叮一下。]

师傅坐在玄关地台上，正在用黑色棉布绑带收紧裤口。

[哎，又要晚归……]

我走过去，从后面搂住师傅的腰，将身体重量压在他的肩膀上，左手随意的描摹着裸露上臂的暗部赤色纹身。

卷轴调查没有进展，师傅一直留在村里，但也不能总闲着，所以被编入暗部，虽然说是在暗部，但大家心知肚明，多半不会让他去出什么实质任务，挂个虚名到处逛一逛，省的闲的无聊生闷气。

[我会尽量早一点。]

师傅用手肘顶开我的束缚，绑好脚腕，站起身，取过玄关储物柜上的狐狸面具，正准备扣在脸上，却被我捉住手腕，他稍微愣了愣。

[迟到一会也没关系，反正暗部那些人也没把你当自己人，他们巴不得见不到你。]

我边说着边便将师傅反身压在防盗门后门板上，师傅侧脸贴着金属，皱眉不悦，他最近严重睡眠不足，脸色苍白，黑着眼圈还挂着眼袋。

失眠的原因，我当然知道，但没到点破的时候，我在心里窃笑，侧脸吻了吻艳丽的暗部纹饰。

[博人。]

师傅愠怒，他被我压在门板上，胸膛紧贴着冰凉金属，我们放肆地交换着气息，玄关浮躁起来，情热潮气缠绕在我们身体周围。

我用指尖挑开暗部制服下摆，灵巧的滑进去，触摸着光滑腹部。

[师傅，你凉凉的摸起来真舒服。]

[别闹了，还有人等着我。]

[他们巴不得你不来，这你自然清楚，你在暗部太碍眼，简直就像七代目派过去的监察官，碍着他们升官发财搞小动作的道。]

[你不该称呼七代目，该叫父亲，至于工作上的事，你还是孩子不懂。]

[他本来就是七代目，我不叫他七代目叫他什么，还有我到底是不是孩子，你难道还不清楚？]

[……]

我的话里含着明显露骨的意味深长，师傅错开眼睛，耳垂有点微红。

不过，虽然我说的耀武扬威，但实际上依旧没能击溃师傅的最后防线，这层窗户纸太坚固，就跟须佐能乎似的，都快进化出绝对防御了，为此我不断的生着闷气。

我绞尽脑汁才分开他们，并且顺利和师傅进入同居状态，却怎么也登也不上第三垒。

我从后面搂着他睡觉，变着法的哄他开心，用尽一切手段挑起他的欲望，但无论怎么做，即便我已经将他的上上下下每一寸肌肤偷偷舔舐过一百次，他始终就是不让我上，明明在父亲那里乖乖的被予取予夺，但在我这里就怎么都不行。

我们度过整整一个多月的二人世界，我将师傅白嫩的身子在手里尽情的开发，但无论我怎么坚持，怎么磕头哀求，怎么用尽撒娇手段，师傅总是摇头，不肯把最重要的给我。

我一度郁闷的要命，但现在不怎么郁闷了，我已经找到解决办法，并且在逐步的实施中，而且从师傅的“不良”状态看，妥妥的正朝向着瓜熟蒂落……

秋天真是好季节啊，可以畅快尽情享用白白的鲜嫩多汁的“果子”~

[博人，别闹了，我走了。]

师傅打破我的臆想，扬手推开了我，带上暗部面具走出家门。他的背影消失在楼道里，我眯起眼睛，心情随着他逐梯下降的背影而逐渐抬升。

除了没能上垒以外，我的小生活真是性福又美满~

我回到客厅拿出手机，愉悦的给几月发了条短信，让他到一会到学校后山的小树林等我。

但即便如此，我也不着急过去，我还想在家里多呆一会，惬意享受师傅留下的柔和气息。

如果我是变态的话，这时候说不定该抽出衣柜抽屉里师傅的黑色短裤，快乐的打上一发，不过呢，我不是变态，而且今非昔比……

我眯着眼快乐环视四周，客厅里布置着简单木色家具，左手边是阳台，上面摆着师傅前几日顺路买来的植物，滴着水珠的油亮绿萝，摇曳的紫色三色堇，右手边是小型开放厨房，厨房旁边是绘着墨色树叶标志的纸拉门，纸拉门内侧是间垫着榻榻米的传统和室。

没错，我现在所在的家并不是我原来的家，不是父亲花钱购买的漂亮私宅，而是离火影楼不远的一处廉租公寓。

我和师傅过上快乐同居生活，这家公寓价格租金低廉，但缺点是面积窄小，只有一间卧室……

我迫于现实的无奈，不得不每天铺着床睡在师傅旁边，至于揩油，也是由于床铺太近，难免发生些无意的肢体接触。

曾经是父亲享受着我眼馋，现在反过来是我享受着他眼馋，师傅在暗部工作，肯定要和金闪闪的火影大人频繁接触，但父亲不断接触却又吃不到，估计每天都百爪挠心，也轮到他哭泣着打飞机了。

真是想想就要爽到笑出来。

我推开玻璃隔断，进入阳台，晚秋清凉的小雨落在脸颊上，我伸了个懒腰，仰头看向天空，天空堆积着厚薄相间的灰色云层，没有要放晴的征兆。

阳台边的枫树灿烂延展，橘色叶片上颗颗水珠闪着润光。

忽的幽香绕上鼻尖……

我侧目看向阳台边沿，青瓷花盆里三色堇，蝴蝶般的花瓣沐浴在秋雨中动人轻颤，花瓣是渐变紫色，中间是向外辐射的嫩黄色花蕊。

我双壁交叠搭在阳台边缘，打量着下面青砖铺成的人行道，公寓前的道路很安静，平常就很少有车经过，今天更是一辆也没有，只有几个行人夹着手包，撑着缤纷的塑料伞在小雨中奔着目的地疾行。

我扬着嘴角，阴暗天空并没有使我的心情变得糟糕，我仍旧沉浸在与父亲战斗胜利的喜悦余韵中。

两个月前，宇智波佐助争夺战，我获得了阶段性胜利，而且我有信心能拿下最终胜利，木叶金光闪闪的四站英雄七代目，漩涡鸣人，完败，被我踩在脚下，揍得翻不了身。

像这样的话，即便我说出来也没有人会相信，他们只会认为我是癔症犯了或者在夸夸其谈，但他们或许了解我的父亲，但一定不了解我。

我是三好学生，至少看上去是，但我自认为并不像看上去那么天真，我不去耍心机，不是不会，只是懒得去耍而已。

况且这一次是父亲先向我下的战书，他一再躲在暗地玩弄我，看着我觊觎师傅心痒不已，看着我偷看他们愉快的颠鸾倒凤，他在尽情享受着师傅的身体，而我只能藏在被窝里可怜兮兮的想象着媚态来自慰，这一定让他爽的不能自已。

他以为我还是个孩子，以为他控制的了我，但也是时候，让我扬眉吐气，给他点颜色看看了。

现在师傅就在我怀里，我们天天睡在一个榻榻米上，虽然还没有捅破最后一道窗户纸，但人都在了，还差那一层膜吗，只要我不断的磨着，总有一日能磨透薄纸，让师傅哀求着我，辗转承欢。

而且自从我离开那栋房子，奇怪即视感就消失了，连手臂瘙痒感都减弱了很多。

我看着手臂上的蜈蚣形粉色疤痕，恍惚间，蜈蚣抖了一下，我头皮一炸，知道是错觉，赶紧错开眼睛。

我最近的错觉在增加，这让我心神不宁，于是我只好不断自我肯定，躲在暗处盯着我的人一定是我的父亲，一定是他在搞我。

所以我做的一切的事情只是反击，绝对正当，是为了抵御恶魔袭击而做的防卫。

我要从恶魔的手里保护自己，更要保护我最爱的师傅……

至于我到底做了什么，到底怎么拆散如胶似漆的一对恋人。其实这很简单，就像绝大部分情侣一样，他们的如胶似漆也只不过看上去而已，很多情侣前一天还把床震得山响，第二天就轻轻挥手，即告永别。

感情这玩意就像玻璃杯似的，看上去璀璨耀眼无比坚固，但有时候只需要指尖轻轻一弹，就会在地面上炸裂开，化作无数尖锐刺手的碎裂结晶。

我的父亲对师傅有种病态畸恋，所以想要他主动离开师傅，并不是件容易的事情，所以我只能选择从师傅这边下手。

师傅对父亲态度暧昧，虽然他从行为举止上很疼我的父亲，但毕竟没说些什么表达感情的话，而且他这个人极为敏锐，只要从合适角度切入，很容易动摇他的意志。

而这个切入点就是感情，师傅很重感情，比如和我父亲之间的羁绊，比如说另外一边，他的女儿佐良娜。

就从感情上来讲，我觉得佐良娜对师傅的影响应该是高于我的父亲的，毕竟我听说师傅幼年时有段惨痛的家庭经历，所以他对父亲的过度纵容，也可能与情感的缺失有关系。

找到切入点，事情就好办了，佐良娜喜欢我，男女之间的喜欢，我可以利用这一点，虽然作为男人利用女人的感情是相当下作的行为，但我想拯救师傅，打败恶魔，我顾不了那么多了。

这就不得不先讲讲那个暴雨夜之后发生的事情。

我和师傅之间发生了变化，师傅一直躲着我，而我见到师傅的时候，也会因为我的行为给师傅造成了伤害而愧疚，我们接触时，总有挥之不去的尴尬。

但这并不是最重要的，最重要的是父亲和师傅之间发生变化，从表面上看父亲还是像圆规一样，以师傅为中心打着圈，但在一关上卧室门后，一切就变了，原来两个人在sex上水乳交融，父亲看上去粗暴了一点，但实际上对师傅还是相当呵护。

那个暴风雨的夜晚我玩大了，成功把我变态的父亲刺激到，他深深陷入自己编织的漩涡，他原来让我看，是想满足于他的炫耀欲，而现在让我看，是满足于他的占有欲。

我通过摄像头看着他们，他知道我在通过摄像头看着他们，我甚至觉得他知道摄像头的位置，但我猜师傅应该不知道，不然不会甘愿面对摄像头，被父亲操控着正面摆出过分淫乱的姿势。

父亲的恶意不仅如此，他逐渐发展出卧室，他几乎无时无刻想在我面前，展露他对师傅的操控和征服。

这就得提到某一天晚上，师傅回来的早了一些，顺便做了晚饭，等父亲回来，我们像往常一样，一起吃晚饭，除了气氛有些沉闷外，本来没有什么问题，但我那天一时没忍住，朝师傅的睡衣领口扫了两眼，父亲像是忽然被踩住脚尖，一下子蹿起来，红着眼睛，抓起师傅的手腕，硬将他拽进卧室。

我以为会像往常一样，听见嘎吱嘎吱放肆摇床声，说实话，我觉得我都要对这个声音麻木了，我甚至很想把我打工的钱捐出来，恳求他们换一张质量好一点的床铺，不要在摧残我的耳朵。

但那一天意外的没有听见摧残声，短暂的几分钟后，他们两人竟然从卧室折回餐桌，我师傅脸色惨白，心事重重，偶尔眼神和我碰在一起，就会马上躲开，相反，我的父亲昂首挺胸，一副干了奸邪事情得逞的得意模样。

晚餐营养清淡，盐烤秋刀鱼，开胃泡菜，番茄味增汤，有序排在瓷皿里的酸梅饭团，从色泽搭配上就令人食指大开，但师傅看上去却没有胃口，几乎没怎么动筷子，父亲反倒不自然的兴致勃勃。

父亲吃的很开心，眼睛还总在师傅身上扫来扫去，我总觉得他心怀不轨，尤其是他看向师傅的目光，赤裸裸写着不怀好意，父亲发现师傅始终没动筷子，于是硬在他手里塞了个饭团，师傅显得很为难，父亲用奇怪的胁迫目光警告了他，一向倔强的师傅，居然没有炸毛，反而像是屈从了。

这极为的反常。

师傅吃了两口饭团，姿势很文雅，只是始终微皱着眉头，似乎心情极为糟糕，这时候我注意到父亲细小动作变化，我之所以会注意到这个变化，是因为我一直盯着他，觉得他藏着歹意。

父亲今天没穿那件橘色T恤衫，他极为无聊的买了和师傅同款的蓝色分体睡衣，说实话跟他一点都不相配，和他相配的只有廉价赠品文化衫，父亲的手从桌面上滑下去，悄然滑进那件光滑的不相配的丝绸睡衣口袋里。

[啪嗒。]

一直停在师傅嘴边的饭团，掉在方格餐布上，饭团摔散了，滚出里边深色的干梅，师傅眸光晃动，紧紧捂住嘴，露出相当艰难的表情。

我当时一下子就急了，以为师傅是身体哪里不舒服，但在站起来的前一秒钟，注意到父亲极为淡定，父亲虽然有点病态，但他对师傅的在意程度一点都不逊于我。

他此时太淡定了，端着碗垂着眼眸，专注的吹着味增汤上浮起的热气，于是我有点不淡定了，我强迫自己冷静下来，观察着师傅。

师傅的脸浮起不自然的红色，漂亮异色眼睛逐渐变得湿润起来，他垂下头，似乎想要埋起自己的脸。

师傅看上去非常艰难，似乎在拼命忍耐着，但脸上的表情又不像是在承受痛苦，反而有点像是……

我一下就明白了，变态的父亲刚才一定是进卧室往我师傅的后面塞进东西了，**之类的情*玩具，而那个该死的遥控器多半就在他那件该死的丝绸睡衣口袋里。

父亲喝完味增汤，叼着饭团，挑衅又得意地看向我，我看到他眼睛里在写着。  
怎么样，你得不到的人被我肆意玩弄着，就算是我对他做这种事情，他都不会反抗，他被我征服了，很开心的跟我做着快乐的游戏。

操你妈的，我在心里狠狠的骂了父亲一句。

我很愤怒很愤怒，但我没有把愤怒表现出来，如果我表现出愤怒，就代表我失败了，于是我假意关心了师傅几句，接着静静吃着饭，虽然食物索然无味，但我依然露出吃的津津有味的表情。

看着父亲脸色变得越来越难看，我的心情逐渐上扬了一些。

我一面忍受着父亲变态的摧残，一面在加紧着我的计划，父亲一步一步紧逼，也促使我完成计划的决心越来越坚定。

我跟佐良娜成了幸福的男女朋友，我们每天都徜徉在爱情小溪里，我对他像真正的女朋友一样的呵护，装的连我自己都快要相信了，因为我骗不了自己，就骗不了她，直到她全身心的信赖我相信我，将我当做她的灵魂伴侣。

我知道时候到了。

我深情的表达了我的心意，顺利把女孩子的眼泪逼了出来，就在他被我感动神志不清的时候，我又露出了落寞表情，我告诉她，我们两个不能在一起，她显得很惊讶，我说我们的父亲在一起的话，我们再在一起，这不合适，佐良娜看上去很想反驳，她动了动嘴，但是什么也没有说，我们父亲的事情在她心里边是根拔不出的尖刺。

他很崇拜我的父亲，但更崇拜他的父亲，就在她伤心落寞的时候，我又抛出要下一枚深水鱼雷，我告诉他，他的父亲和我的父亲在一起生活的并不快乐，他的父亲被我的父亲折磨着，这本来算是事实，不过我又稍微夸大了一点。

佐良娜马上就崩溃了，继承自我师傅的漂亮赤色眼睛，马上就疯狂旋转起来，拍着桌子准备去找我父亲算账，我当然得扯住她，我说那可不行，你又不是我父亲的对手，激怒了他，他可能会对师傅下狠手，佐良娜毕竟和平年代长成的可爱女孩子，一下子就被吓懵了，她问我该怎么办，怎么样才能救她的父亲，怎么样才能挽救我们的感情。

我摇摇头说我也没有办法。

其实我有办法，我为什么不说呢，因为佐良娜足够聪明，她是天才宇智波，不需要我掰着指头说明，如果由我说出来，事情反倒显得不那么顺理成章，因为我没说，所以佐良娜日思夜想，直到一周后，有一天我看到她的眼睛突然清亮了，我知道她下定了某种决心，像我期待中的一样。

聪明的宇智波很快就找到了一个绝佳机会，我们在出任务的时候，和一伙抢劫的匪徒撞在了一起，其中一个匪徒向佐良娜丢出一个球形雷电忍术，电光球砸向佐良娜的胸口，她本来可以躲开，我本来可以拉她一把。

但我没有，她也没有，所以佐良娜自然而然顺理成章地被击中了，这个雷电术很独特，看上去形状小巧，但有很强的旋转能力，有点类似于螺旋丸，于是乎，这个雷电螺旋纹在佐良娜的胸口稍微一旋转，佐良娜直接一只脚迈进阎王殿的大门。

佐良娜没死，因为聪明的她早就计划好了，佐良娜极聪明，所以我什么都不用教，她自己都能够解决所有的问题，佐良娜是疯狂的宇智波，为了爱的人敢把自己推到死亡边缘。

她离死亡大概只有一张糯米纸那么厚，但幸运的是她妙手回春的母亲将她救了回来。

在他的母亲含着泪对她进行急救的时候，她的父亲也冲了进来，当然是我通知的，因为我们所做的一切都是为了这个时候。

佐良娜在弥留之际握住师傅的手，说在死之前想要师傅答应她一个愿望，就是她一生的请求，在这种情况之下，爱女心切师傅不可能不答应，师傅想都没想毫不犹豫的点头，他说只要女儿活过来，让他做什么都可以。

于是他女儿活过来了，到了他信守诺言的时候，佐良娜的要求是想让师傅和春野阿姨重归于好，不用说了，师傅的表情太艰难了，因为我就在旁边围观，师傅没点头，我知道师傅点不下去这个头，正是因为早知道师傅点不下去这个头，所以我还做了另外一手准备。

正所谓两手都要抓两手都要硬，要想动摇宇智波坚定意志，拆散这对虐恋情侣，并不是那么容易的事情。

所以我在哄骗佐良娜的同时，又找到了我的妹妹，我的妹妹不需要哄骗，因为她是我妹妹，她什么都听我的。

我约妹妹去吃饭，我们两个人吃着拉面，本来很开心，但是吃着吃着，我突然落下两行清泪，我妹妹一下紧张的不得了，他从来没见我哭过，因为我是不轻易掉眼泪的男子汉。

见妹妹急的不得了，都快要哭出来，于是我知道我可以说了，我回忆着白雪公主里恶毒的后妈的一系列剧情，添油加醋的描绘了一个可怜少年忍受后妈持续精神摧残的故事。

我自己都有点佩服编故事能力了，我当时把自己说的真要掉眼泪了，我都没想到自己原来这么可怜，我的师傅原来是这么可恶的后妈，不过从另外一个角度看，他天天在我面前晃悠着白嫩身子馋我，却又不让吃，确实是罪大恶极，罪不可恕。

当然，我肯定不是这么跟我纯洁的妹妹说的，我妹妹听完我的遭遇，白眼旁边的青筋一下子就凸起来了，她当时一拍桌子就准备去找我师傅算账，我自然而然的赶紧抓住她的胳膊。

我跟她说，你不能去呀，狐狸精把咱爸魂都勾走了，色令智昏的道理你还懂不嘛，你现在去的话狐狸精说不定会倒打一耙，你非但不能救了我，说不定还会把我推进油锅，我会像白雪公主一样持续的受到后妈更恶意的摧残，说不定还会得到一颗有毒的苹果，我妹妹被吓坏了，抖着肩膀问我该怎么办。

于是我坦率的就告诉了她怎么办，为什么我不告诉佐良娜却要告诉她呢，因为我妹妹确实比较笨，不不不，是比较正直，不擅长搞阴谋诡计。

我像耐心的家庭教师，一二三四把一步步计划掰着指头讲清楚，我妹妹学习能力很强，她只需要按照我的计划实施就可以。

我妹妹自从父亲和母亲离婚之后，就不再和父亲来往，其实我的父亲相当的喜欢她，一般父亲都喜欢女儿，我妹妹又可爱，所以父亲其实一直很想跟她恢复关系，于是我妹妹就送上门去了，那一段时间整个火影楼的人都知道可爱的向日葵小妹妹天天都去火影办公室送便当。

这可把父亲乐坏了，家里有娇妻搂着，可爱小女儿又自愿的跟他恢复感情联系，那段时间父亲心情极好，在和师傅sex的时候都不那么粗暴了，至少不那么像强奸，没再让师傅经常的见血。

但这不能动摇我的决心，我要从这个变态手里拯救我的师傅，就算他短暂的改善，也不能动摇到恶魔的本性。

计划继续进行，妹妹和父亲相处了一段时间之后，自然而然的就开始邀请他回家吃饭，当然指的是回母亲的家，父亲显得极为为难，但可爱的女儿的要求他怎么能够拒绝的了，于是父亲回家的机会变得越来越频繁。

这时候就该我偶然的出场了，我带着师傅经常的“偶然”撞见父亲和母亲在一起，开开心心的说说笑笑。刚开始父亲被撞见的时候还会尴尬，晚上回家的时候还会拼命地解释，后来见师傅也没露出介怀的样子，就没再往心里去，在妹妹的帮衬下，父亲和母亲的交往越来越频繁。

父亲过上了男人们梦寐以求的生活，名门大老婆坐镇，儿女绕膝，还有个情妇，整天陪他在床上玩激情花样。

父亲那段时间嗨到不行，但他越是亢奋，就越靠近失败，我就越走向胜利。

父亲和母亲在交往，他以为师傅并没有在意，但因为我是幕后黑手，所以一直在后面偷偷观察。

师傅很受伤害，极受伤害，他虽然看上去还和往常一样，冷着脸很高傲，但我怀疑他可能在晚上偷偷哭过，因为有一次，我看见他从浴室出来时眼尾红着，我可不认为是蒸汽熏出来的。

也是，自己的情人和前妻打得火热，事业成功，声名显赫，儿女绕膝，春风得意，而自己这边，在暗部受排挤不说，连唯一的女儿和自己也不亲近，情人回家后只乐忠于一件事情——花样上床。

那段时间师傅极为消沉，父亲没有注意到，但我注意到了，但我也没有去安慰，虽然我很想安慰他，但是我知道时候还不到，我需要把他推到绝望悬崖的边缘，让他不得不作出选择......

直到两个多月前的一个晚上，那天天气极好，不想预兆要发生恶事的状态。

夜空晴朗，圆月当空，大颗星星闪闪亮，在更高处说不定还能看见横亘在天幕的银河，像这样舒心的夏夜，该是一家人其乐融融的围在庭院里，摇晃着藤椅，惬意吃着脆甜的冰镇西瓜。

但漩涡宅里的人却没有这种心情，师傅推开门回到家，将手里提的一大袋速食拉面塞到父亲怀里，父亲正在嗑瓜子看家庭伦理剧，面对突然塞过来的拉面，显得有点懵。

师傅挺淡定的就开始收拾东西，父亲更懵了，他拿着磕开一半的瓜子，张着嘴，眼睛一直追着师傅在房间里转来转去。

师傅的行李不多，被他装进黑色手提帆布口袋，他走到玄关，背对着客厅，一边穿鞋一边随意的说，他要搬出去一段时间。

我在长沙发的那一侧，不知道是该哭还是该笑，笑的是我的计划成功了，该哭的是，我本意是想整父亲，结果把师傅整的太惨了。

师傅说话的口气很平淡，就好像是在跟家里边人说，我去便利店买包烟，一会回来，而一直很懵的父亲，听到这句话之后，却像突然间被雷当头劈中，一下子从沙发上弹了起来。

我猜到了父亲解决问题的方法，他是浮游单细胞生物，解决问题方法只有一个，他用结实手臂勾上师傅的腰，硬要把他往卧室里带。

同样的方式他不知道成功了多少次，但他这一次失败了.....

父亲眨着眼睛看着空荡荡的臂弯，我猜他那时候一定忽然间想起来了，这个一直压他身下辗转求欢，被他搞得像个女人一样的男人，其实一直和他并肩站在忍者的顶峰。

他没有反抗，不代表他具备反抗的实力。

[你把我当什么了？]

师傅撂下这句话，提上他的手提包就走了，关门声音很轻，但我想这很轻的声音，此时此刻，对于我的父亲而言，应该是像在耳边撵过的轰响雷声，把他给彻底震傻了。

他完完全全的傻了，甚至都没去追，父亲在玄关台阶上坐了整整一个晚上，穿着他那件廉价的橘黄色T恤衫。

我盯着他背后的白色鸣人卷印花，猜得到他在想什么，但他此时想什么还有任何的意义吗？

覆水能收吗？

接下来的事情就顺理成章了，师傅没有答应佐良娜的要求，没有搬回去和他们一起住，只是在学校旁边租了一间廉租公寓。

家里只剩下了我和父亲，但严格意义上来说，只有我，自从师傅搬出去之后，父亲基本上就没再回过家，回家也只是来拿换洗的衣服。

这跟我有什么关系呢，活该他自作自受。

在一次他回家的时候，我和他说想搬出去住，他随便的挥了挥手，说你爱滚哪儿滚哪儿去吧。

于是我骨碌碌的滚了，他当时肯定没想到，我真的滚去了我爱去的地方，并充分发扬漩涡一族的优良传统，顺利在师傅的公寓赖下来。

我们过上比翼双飞的同居生活，虽然不是那种意义上的同居，但所谓近水楼台先得月，米都下锅了还怕煮不出熟饭？

我现在的生活挺惬意，唯一的问题就是，始终没瓦解师傅的绝对防御，师傅纵容我在他身上揩油，但死活不同意我再进一步，而且我是君子，也不想强迫他，不，确切的说不是不想，是我做不到……

[滴答滴答]

水滴落在我的脸上，唤回了我的意识，我深呼吸，驱散心中杂念，愉悦的用手指逗弄着花盆里的新鲜三色堇。

夹克里的手机响了起来，我掏出手机，巳月给我回了消息，说他已经到了学校后面的小树林。

我笑了笑，好了，该跟我的另一个"师傅"好好玩玩了……


	9. Chapter 9

09

我和巳月在学校后山的茂盛枫树下见面了，这里是片枫林，火红枫叶层层叠叠，托住淅淅沥沥的冰凉秋雨，地面上堆积着厚落叶，脚踩在上面会嘎吱嘎吱的响。

我坐在凸起的一处树根上，树根粗糙拱出地面，形成一个天然座位，由于最近一直阴雨，上面湿漉漉的，浮着一层滑腻的青绿苔藓，潮湿感打湿我的短裤，凉着我的屁股。

[滴答滴答]

漏网的水滴落在我的额头上，沁心的冰凉，我仰着头，面前深色枝杈和层叠的翠叶交叉着，分割开灰白色的天空。

[好吃吗？]

我的长裤拉链敞开着，分身露在外面，巳月缩着身子跪在地上，埋头在我胯间。

我的长裤和他的头发都是黑色，在此衬托下，巳月雪白脸颊和肉色分身格外扎眼。

[唔嗯。]

[你喜欢就好。]

我用手掌爱抚着他的后脑，他握着我的分身，巴掌大的脸在胯间左右移动，就好像我的分身是刚烤好的法式硬面包，还被涂了层甜腻褐色蜂蜜，他水润着眼睛，如获至宝般用红舌尖贪婪舔舐。

[嗯，博人的东西我最喜欢了。]

我看着师傅的脸闪动着清热，肆无忌惮地说着淫秽的话，虽然知道只是巳月的变身术，但还是忍不住怦然心动。

我越想越兴奋，手指粗暴的插进冰凉黑发，巳月刚扬起头来，要调整呼吸，就又被我按回胯间。

巳月挑着眼尾，黑猫般小巧窝在我的胯间，极为乖顺含回我的分身，专注上下讨好，我看着微微振翅的黑长睫毛，手自然而然滑进针织衫的下面，挑开黑色工字背心，逗弄起乳首。

[……嗯……]

巳月发出绵长甜腻的呻吟，我控制不住，抓着他的头发，让他以我舒服的频率上下的吞吐，他有点憋气，脸颊变得比刚才更红，眼尾上也涌出生理性的泪珠，楚楚动人。

自暴雨夜晚巳月初次给我口交后，我就贪恋上了这种快感，看着他以师傅的模样，跪在我胯间，拼命地服侍我，感觉就像吸毒，明知构造出来的皆是虚假，却一再被万花筒旋转的彩色波浪所吸引。

我真正的师傅永远不可能给我口交，但假的可以……

在加上我和师傅同居后，他始终不跟我上垒，我在急迫中也变得越来越放纵，有时候会想真实和虚假到底有什么区别？

如果虚假能够被触摸到，能够被感受到，那它还能称之为虚假吗？

什么是真？什么是假？

我被有点哲学色彩的深奥的问题困住了。

我绞尽脑汁，不得其解，索性放弃思考，我从家里捣腾出所有偷拍视频，不仅有在原来家里的，还有现在的家里的，没错，我在廉租公寓里也装了摄像头，我控制不住自己，越来越像个性变态。

我觉得我对师傅的着迷很不正常，不像是正常恋爱，但这不能全归责于我，我没经历过正常恋爱，身边还都是像父亲，巳月这样看上去更不正常的人，和他们相比，我还算得上正常。

因为谁也不能给我正常范本，所以我只能靠自己的双手开辟，不，是依靠巳月身体来开辟。

我把所有偷拍视频都电邮给巳月，巳月非常聪明，他是天才，所以很短的时间内，就可以将师傅模仿的分毫不差，包括在床事上眉眼间，不经意流露出的慵懒风情。

如果GV界有奥斯卡，巳月一定可以获得最佳模仿奖。

事情都发展到这个份上了，我也就不再顾忌那么多，我想通了，虽然他不是我真实的师傅，只是个虚假的替身，但不得不说他给了我想要的，而且给我一种有人心甘情愿臣服于我的成就感。

况且从另一方面来看，巳月也挺满足，他是甘愿的，我在结合的时候会格外小心，并没有在伤害到他，他像对待师傅一样呵护着他，所以他也挺爽的。

所以说，我们两个身心愉悦，为什么不把愉悦继续下去，于是顺理成章的就发展成了这种关系。

小树林里这棵茂盛的枫树下是我们固定的约炮地点。

我和我师傅sex我很开心，他和我sex他也很开心，两全其美，何乐而不为。

[……唔……]

我呻吟了一声，将粘稠的精液喷洒在潮湿的口腔里，巳月一仰脖，挑着眼尾，得意的通通都吞了下去。

[你别都吞下去，给我留一点。]

巳月困惑地看向我，但还是听话的吐出了一些白色粘稠物。

我将粘液蹭在手背上，接着抹在了巳月酡红的右脸颊上。

我着迷的看着师傅清冷的脸上沾着污祟物，好像是清水里优雅畅游的白天鹅，突然间被压住长颈，按进灌满脏物的泥池，浮出令人崩溃的玷污的美感……

巳月扑哧一声笑了出来，他连笑的模样都跟师傅分毫不差。

[你笑什么呀？]

我不满意的撅起嘴，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨。

[我没想到你怀着颜射宇智波先生的心思，七代目大人恐怕都没这么做过吧。]

[哼，就算他胆子再大也不敢做这种事情，除非他活腻味了想早一天被麒麟劈死，而且他以后也没机会了，我师傅在我手里。]

[哦，那问题来了，他们天天见面，会不会背着你……你不是说七代目喜欢玩办公室大战吗。]

巳月跨坐在我胯间，妩媚地蠕动水蛇般腰肢，我的分身在他挺翘臀部的摩擦下，很快地又精神起来，巳月下半身一直裸着，早就脱下裤子准备好自己，他自己用手调整了一下我的分身位置，接着慢悠悠地坐了下去。

[……嗯……]

分身完全的滑入他的体内，他向后仰头，眼球表面闪着莹润水光，雪白的天鹅颈暴露在我的视野里，他鼻腔里发出诱人的闷哼，令我亢奋不以。

我师傅在视频里就是这副样子，我们两人一清二楚，师傅很害羞，不太擅长叫床，不过这种压抑闷声反而抓人心肝的性感。

巳月主动的在我身上蠕着腰，我顶着跨享受着，回到刚才的话题。

[我家那变态老爷子确实喜欢玩那套，但我师傅刚跟他分手，现在还在跟他闹脾气，不会让他吃了的。]

巳月缓缓地晃动着腰，又笑了起来。

[哎，那你没听过最近暗地里流传甚广的梗，"屡犯错误"的暗部第七小队宇智波队长又被七代目大人叫去办公室"单独训话"了~]

巳月明显的意味深长，我嘴里酸溜溜的不满。

[哼，传言而已，他俩没事，我每天晚上在我师傅睡着后，都会撩开他的睡衣检查。]

[哦~你真够变态。]

巳月朝我抛开一个媚眼。

[别做这种举动，我师傅不会的。]

[……抱歉……]

巳月着一面说着，一面乖乖动着腰，他的脸上滑过了一瞬间落寞，我捕捉到了，但假装没看到，很快地又沉浸在了巳月的身体创造的快感中。

[我给你的药效果怎么样？]

巳月喘息着，双臂紧紧搂住我的肩膀，水株从枫叶叶缝滚落，滴在他的雪肤上，沿着前弓的脊背线滑出动人弧度。

[效果挺好，他最近开始背着我偷偷自慰了。]

[什么时候开始的？]

[我给他喂药大概一周后。]

[哎，宇智波先生还挺有忍耐力，一般人第一次喂完药，当天晚上就控制不住手往下伸了，不过也是，听说他在我父亲那里待过很长时间，耐药性自然比一般人要好。]

[别提你那个父亲，提起来我就心堵，谁知道他曾经在我师傅身上用过什么药，再说我师傅是顶尖忍者，当然比一般人强多了。]

[哼，不过他也坚持不了太久，就算他忍耐力再强，这么强的药劲，也早晚得往下伸，这不一周就受不了了吗。]

巳月耸肩，不再提他的父亲。

[宇智波先生的自慰表演，想来会很精彩，你把视频发给我，我回头模仿给你看。]

[不给你，他就在我旁边，不需要你给我表演。]

[哎，这么小气~]

巳月娇嗔的睁大眼睛，像是跟我闹情绪似的，忽然不动腰。

[快点动。]

我拍了拍他的屁股，他撅着嘴又动了起来，巳月的下面挺舒服，又湿又滑，但我知道下面是属于巳月的，不是我的师傅的，我只能看到视频，我没有感受过师傅的里面，没办法和巳月描述，所以我们两个人只能不完美的先将就着。

所以我更期待从师傅那边上垒，哪怕只有一次，那么我可以将紧致程度，深度，敏感点位置详细分享给巳月，我们的结合一定更加真实。

[宇智波先生在你旁边偷偷自慰，没想到他忽然变得这么大胆。]

[他开始也不敢，总是偷偷去浴室，后来我给他加了量，约莫是某一天晚上突然坚持不住了，在我旁边偷偷打了一次，后来发现这样比较省力，于是就大胆起来。]

[哎呦，他都在你旁边玩起自己来了，你没直接按上去办了他吗？]

[你以为我是你，这么饥渴。]

我挺不满意，不愿意别人在言语上侮辱我师傅，那是专属于我的权利，于是我的手绕到巳月后面，捏着舒服挺翘的屁股作为惩罚。

[你不饥渴你是在和我做什么，再说我给你药的时候，你不是一点也没犹豫，都没问我有没有什么副作用。]

他这么一说倒提醒了我，我心里一暗，夹着眼睛看向巳月。

[有什么副作用？]

巳月哈哈地笑了起来，雪白的身子花枝乱颤，极为动人。

[没有，就如我跟你描述的，这种药物特别之处就在于循序渐进，先是侵蚀他的大脑，他会逐渐地开始发春梦，出现性幻觉，这个阶段，还不至于在身体上刺激他，所以他不会发现有人给他投了药物，只会责备自己满脑子淫乱的事情，接着由于脑部变化，身体上也会出现相应变化，身体会逐渐变得饥渴，但发展进程缓慢，而且与着春梦和性幻想同轨，他只会认为是胡思乱想导致的身体变化，等到最后瓜熟蒂落了，他也只会认为是自己精神出了问题，而不会发觉你给他投了药。]

[我是不是很棒~]

巳月动了动腰，像是在索取我的奖励，我哼哼唧唧的顶了两次，巳月发出愉快的声音，我不开心捂住他的嘴，这样不压抑就不像我的师傅了。

巳月给的药确实挺灵，我已经给他师傅连续投了一个月，眼看着他逐渐变化，最近在卧室里榻榻米上铺床的时候，都明显与我拉远距离，显而易见的是怕偷偷自慰被我发现。

师傅在我的手里被我弄得越来越淫荡，师傅从来没有自慰过，至少在我偷看他和父亲的那段时间里，以及我在把他投药前，从来没有过。

师傅也许是过度羞愧，愧于自己在徒弟身边做这种事情，所以目光总躲着我，连吃饭的时候都不敢直视我的眼睛，说实话，我挺享受师傅的这种纯洁的羞耻感的。

我一看他羞涩的红着脸，就会心花怒放，恨不得当场就按上去。

实际上我夜晚经常是醒着的，明知道时候晚上会有表演，怎么可能睡得熟，我会眯着眼睛欣赏，有时还会恶意翻身，享受那一刹那师傅身体的轻颤。

[你打算什么时候办他？]

巳月的话打断我的胡思乱想，我在他水滑的腰间胡乱抓了几把。

[等他身子熟透了。]

[哎呦，你真会玩，虽然是我给的药，但我都有点佩服你的忍耐了。]

[不是还有你吗？]

[哼，也是。]

我又快速地顶了顶胯，在巳月蠕腰的配合下，将精液射进后穴里。

巳月站起来，从我的分身上拔出身体，交融的粘液滴滴答答落在潮湿的橘色枫叶上。

早就入秋，枫叶纷飞，层层叠加在土黄色的旧枯叶上，托着水滴，闪着清新的光亮。

很快就到了瓜熟蒂落的时候……

那一天来的很突然，是一个周末的午后，天空格外晴朗，从隔窗望出去能看到湛蓝天幕上团团棉絮般的云朵，正闲适的微微晃动着，风吹拂着窗外的枫树，洒下绚烂的火花。

我百无聊赖的坐在沙发上，我对药效并不十分了解，巳月也只能说个大概，更重要的是师傅是忍者，在忍耐性的方面自然比其他人优越。

但再优越的忍者也扛不住情潮的突然来袭……

我坐在挨着阳台的长沙发一侧，斜倚着扶手。

电视里正播放着一档午间恋爱剧，风格上唧唧歪歪，男女主角搞来搞去的看得让人起急，但我之所以会花费大好午后来观看它，是因为这个剧常打擦边球……

我跟师傅吃完午饭，午饭是烧鳗鱼，淡黄厚蛋烧和紫菜味增汤，师傅做味增汤不用超市冲料，而是提前用玉米和鸡骨熬制出浓汤。

我吃着这样的午饭幸福的不得了，家里面再不会弥散着拉面臭骨头的味道，我们终于从拉面的诅咒中解脱了，从恶魔的掌心中顺利脱逃。

因为中午做饭染上料理味道，所以师傅又去浴室洗了个澡，干干净净的飘着沐浴液的醉人幽香。

他坐在长沙发另一侧，穿着整洁的暗部制服，裤脚用黑色棉布捆绑妥当，濡湿的发尾没有干透，贴在光洁后颈上，他抬眼看了看电视上面的挂钟，还没到出发时间，于是打发着时间，陪我看着电视剧。

我向师傅丢过去几个话梅干，他看都没看扬手就稳稳接住。

师傅吃着话梅干，我叼着小饼干，普通又惬意的午后，秋风从半敞的窗户吹进来，擦过我的脸颊，擦过师傅赤裸在外雪白的肩头。

暗部制服可真是性感，我对当年的设计师佩服的五体投地，上上下下包裹的严严实实，充满禁欲风，却果断露出最性感的肩头，简直是神来之笔，反差强撩。

赤红的蛇形纹饰，贴在师傅雪白的左臂上，格外勾魂夺魄。

我变得有点不放心了，师傅整天穿得这么风骚出去，和一群湿漉漉的壮汉在一起，不会出什么事情吗，万一碰到淫贼采花大盗触手章鱼之类的，不会把我心爱的师傅随随便便的糟蹋了？

我嗅着黄油饼干的奶香味，暗自下定决心，找时间该和我父亲谈谈，我们能够见到，他偶尔会去学校巡查工作，他一见到我就咬牙切齿，恨不得把我撕碎，所以我没理由去招惹他，但这次不一样，在决不能让师傅被外人糟蹋上，我相信我们父子连心，不用谈就达到一致。

随便找个理由把师傅开除，让他回到家乖乖做家庭主妇，每次我回家的时候，毕恭毕敬地迎接我，穿着裸体围裙站在橱柜后边，侧身切番茄什么的……

就在我陷入无限妄想的时候，师傅咬着话梅的手停住了。

在我给师傅喂药后，我对他的一举一动都极为敏感，师傅脸上出现极细微的不自然，他吞吞口水，还是把话梅放进嘴里，但显的没胃口，反复咀嚼后，湿漉漉的整个吐回掌心，随手丢进垃圾桶里。

师傅做这一系列的动作挺自然，但我还是觉得一定是哪里有问题，我一边吃着小饼干，一边静静观察。

师傅没再去取话梅干，视线焦点先在电视荧幕停了停，之后下滑到地面上瓷砖的横纹上，眸光无助的微微晃动。

他起初手肘撑在膝盖上，弓着后背，但片刻又后仰，濡湿黑发散乱，后脑顶着橘色沙发的靠背，视线转回荧幕，想要通过剧情分散注意力。

我隐约有了点眉目，偷偷窃笑……

清冷禁欲的师傅终于要坚持不住了……

我有点口干，端起茶几上的加冰可乐，咕咚咕咚灌了几口，清凉碳酸跳动着滑过喉咙，但没觉得解渴。

师傅焦躁不安，没察觉到我从旁边偷偷盯着，他仰靠了一阵，又换回手肘撑着膝盖，弓着背的姿势。

但没能持续一分钟，他又变换姿势，挺直脊背，笋白指尖遮住逐渐嫣红饱满的双唇。

药效超过我的预期，师傅经受过耐力训练，并不容易坐立不安，但他现极为躁动，微弱蠕着腰，胸膛起伏不定，仿佛坐着的不是布艺沙发，而是布满尖钉的残酷刑具。

他越是不安，越是坐不住，我就越是兴奋激动。

看来是摘取鲜嫩多汁的秋果的时候了，我辛勤浇灌了一个来月的树苗，终于产下了第一棵熟果……

我想象着师傅在我身下湿着眼睛辗转求欢，胯间紧的不得了，于是拿起可乐疯狂的灌着，以压抑叫嚣的燥热。

我取过身边抱枕压在腹部，不能让师傅看出我的猴急，我等了这么久，忍耐了这么久，就是为了有一天他能恳求我……

垦求我刺破他的须佐能乎……

接下来，师傅会怎么做呢，会突然跪在我胯间，咬开我的拉链，求我吗？

就这样，我们相对无言十分钟，我很佩服师傅，在这种情况下，他居然能坚持十分钟，接着，有趣的事情发生了……

午间剧很配合的开始播放擦边球剧情，情色的喘息声在客厅里回回荡荡，声波仿佛幻化成弧形金属细丝，来来回回刮蹭着师傅断裂边缘的神经。

我忍得很辛苦，但我明白师傅忍得比我要辛苦上千倍，他的脑海里大概已经被疯狂性幻想所统占，眼前浮现出的是纠缠的白花花肉体，耳边是进进出出的淫靡水声。

我这并非危言耸听，我理解这种药效有多强，如果不是要药性强到一定程度，清冷的师傅不可能在夜间，背对着我几乎是明目张胆的疯狂自慰。

最开始大概晚上只有一次，但最近这段时间，几乎持续整晚。

他整夜整夜的不睡觉，不断在我身边翻身，我猜测他不是不想睡，是不敢睡，因为一合上眼睛就迷失在无穷无尽的春梦中。

他不断在压抑着，不想沉醉在可耻行为里，但他压抑不住，翻来覆去最终结果都是偷偷背对着我，雪白手指悄悄的伸进睡裤里面，我甚至能感觉到他的肩膀不断在发抖，除了爽的以外，更多的应该是沉重的悲伤感。

作为一个正常人，每一天睁开眼睛闭上眼睛都是色情画面，每一天晚上都要偷偷的在徒弟的旁边自慰，换做任何人都会陷入到强烈的自我厌恶，任何一个人都会觉得自己是根本脑子有病吧。

我有时候也会觉得自己挺过分，但有时候又一想，我的目的只是帮助我们捅破最后一层窗户纸，我发誓只要我们身心结合之后，我绝对不会再给师傅下药，我会让他成恢复正常人，我会好好对待他，将他捧在手心里，当做我生命的致宝。

所以师傅请你忍耐一下，允许我短时间的小小自私，你的地狱从今天开始就要结束了，接下来我们两个会进入鱼水交融的天堂，沐浴在圣泉中听着奏响的仙乐，永远幸福的生活在一起。

所以请再坚持一下。

到了第十一分钟，师傅晃晃悠悠站起来。

[师傅，这就要走，不是还没到约定的见面时间？]

我明知故问。

[我，我去洗个澡。]

师傅背对着我，声音像是渗透了蜜糖一般诱人的甜腻。

我偷看着他的侧脸，脸颊红的要滴出血来，被他紧咬的嘴唇更加明艳亮红，像是被强吻太久肿胀起来了。

[你不是刚洗过了吗？]

[嗯……再洗一次，刚才没冲干净。]

师傅的脑子乱成一团，开始胡言乱语了。

[哦~]

我视线转向电视剧，不准备再逗他，师傅松了口气，走进浴室，他前脚走进浴室，我后脚就打开手机，调出摄像头。

画面很令我我心疼，师傅没必要糟蹋自己，想要的话我不是就坐在这里，只要开口跟我说一声不就好了，何必冲冷水澡。

师傅连制服都没有脱，额头顶着瓷砖，手按在花洒开关上，喷涌的水柱撞击着他的黑发，晶亮的水滴从裸露在外面的洁白肩头滑落。

水流濡湿制服，锤击在瓷砖地面上，溅起无温度的水花。

师傅是想要通过这种方式来压抑内心的躁动……

虽然看得有点心疼，但我知道这压根没用，我还知道师傅也知道。

他额头顶着瓷砖墙壁，竟像在遭受处罚面壁思过，看上去有点凄惨。

师傅关上花洒，缩起肩膀，贴瓷砖更近，看上去愈加像受尽委屈，我陷入似乎过分了的自责。

师傅静静立了一阵，手颤颤巍巍地滑向胯间。

我知道他要做什么，师傅自然比我更知道，所以他的身体整个缩在一起，他向房门方向扫了一眼。

师傅进门时拧上了锁，他过去进浴室从来不锁门，我从偷窥中了解到这一点，他可能觉得都是男性无所谓，但他最近一直锁门，我知道原因，我有摄像头在手，他的遮掩行为毫无意义。

师傅锁门是怕我会不小心推门进去，发现他藏在里面偷偷自慰。

师傅这一个月活得极为辛苦，他每天都胆战心惊，师傅是要面子的极大成家族宇智波中的要面子的极大成者，偷偷的做这种事情，简直是将自尊心按在地面上碾压成粉末。

我略有后悔，觉得可能有点玩过了，但师傅偷偷摸摸充满羞耻感的模样，实在是太诱人了，我停不下来……


	10. Chapter 10

10

我不断的吞咽口水，碳酸饮料的清凉感也不能让头脑降温。

师傅像受处罚正遭面壁思过的孩子，楚楚可怜又压抑不住充满着无限欲望的玩弄着自己的模样，实在是太诱人了。

师傅洁白流畅的肩头无助的摩擦着水亮瓷砖，摇曳身姿就像被压入欲望旋涡无力浮游着，渴望健壮雄性交配的美人鱼。

师傅的眼睛越来越湿润，无意识逐渐抬起下颌，濡湿黏着的发尾在耳边微微摇晃，手上撸弄速度加快。

我猜他大概快要来了……

但今天是我摘果子的时候，自然不能让他独自开心……

[师傅你还好吗，我怎么好像听到你的呻吟，是哪里不舒服吗，需要我帮忙吗？]

我咚咚咚的用指节扣着磨砂玻璃门，虚情假意的关怀，眼睛盯着手机屏幕的画面。

就在我开口时，师傅肩膀明显一颤，吓得炸毛了，他朝门锁瞥去，反复确认上了锁，才稍微冷静，脸羞的比番茄还红，握住分身的手也垂到身侧，像个头一次做坏事就被老师捉住现行的可爱优等生。

好可爱哟，好想欺负他，这种心思占了上风，于是我果断决定继续欺负师傅。

[没，没事，我一会儿就出去。]

师傅用修长的手指紧紧地捂住嘴，双腿不断地颤抖着，我猜是被药物拿的，所以即便我站在外面，他还是控制不住的手又滑向胯间，套弄起来。

真刺激！刺激的我脑袋都要开锅了！

师傅和我之间只隔着一个玻璃门的距离，他明目张胆在我面前屈辱又快乐玩着自己。

[哦，我知道了，那我到客厅去看电视了。]

我明白只是这种程度，师傅自然不会从里面出来，于是忽的肩膀撞向浴室门，指尖压住玻璃门，在磨砂面上抓下长长的五指长痕，刺耳的吱吱声响起。

[师，师傅我好痛苦，喘不上气来，手臂很疼，心口也疼，我要死了，师傅，你救救我啊啊啊啊~~~~~]

我痛苦的栽在木地板上，竖着耳朵，抓着胸口左右的打滚，果然，马上响起沐浴液被慌乱踢倒的声音，于是我一边继续垂死挣扎，一面扬手将手机丢到卧室外沙发上。

接下来我与师傅不用再隔着屏幕“互相了解”了，我们可以面对面湿漉漉的“坦诚相待”，灵与灵的接触，肉与肉的碰撞，啪啪啪的响着动人的水声。

匆忙拧开门锁的声音，师傅拉开了门。

我赶紧痛苦的腾腾腾在地上翻滚挣扎，一面扭着脸，露出极其艰难的表情，一面眯着眼睛偷偷的瞟着师傅，师傅焦急的跪在我身边，抓紧我的手源源不断的传输着冰蓝色的查克拉。

我一时没忍住，扫向师傅领口，当时就鼻子一热，禁欲制服衣领被水浸透，低垂在闪着水光的雪白脖颈上，师傅的脸上泛着不自然的红晕，眼睛里晃动着未散去的情欲的微光，更诱人的是黑色的发尾，随着他的动作，不断在晃动，晃得我春心荡漾。

我知道我要成功了，马上就要把勾魂夺魄的美人鱼搞得滑溜溜软乎乎的了……

[好一点了吗？]

师傅扶我到卧室的榻榻米上躺下，慌手忙脚地继续给我传输查克拉，师傅的查克拉很舒服，像盛夏冰镇西瓜的清凉，但这次查克拉没能削减我的痛苦，因为我压根就不痛苦，只有情欲的燥热不断在体内循环。

师傅湿着身，长身跪伏在我身侧，紧紧握着我的手掌，蓝色查克拉我们交叠的手掌周围缠绕。

湿漉漉头发在发尾汇聚出水柱，滴滴嗒嗒的落在草黄色榻榻米席上，师傅眼神里的情欲还没有散尽，又平添了一分忧心的哀婉。

[师傅我好难受~~~]

我逮住机会肆无忌惮的撒着娇。

[我带你去小樱那里看看。]

师傅作势要开启轮回眼，说实话，此时我无比感动，师傅全身湿漉漉，下半身还支着可爱的帐篷，身体大概像蚂蚁叮咬般难耐的骚痒，竟然还想带我到外面去……

我感动的都快要掉下鳄鱼眼泪了，于是反握住师傅的手腕，师傅稍微睁大了眼睛，向我看过来。

我稍微欠身，利落的环住细腰，让他跌在我的胸前，紧紧搂住，师傅一怔，撑着草席要起来。

[师傅，我好痛苦啊，就让我抱一会好不好？]

[……]

师傅眉头皱了皱，菩萨心肠的沉默地同意。

但没持续两秒钟，表情忽的僵硬起来，原因很简单，我的小帐篷抵住了他的小腹。

[可以了吧，我去客厅给你倒杯水。]

师傅挣脱我的束缚，错开眼睛。

[师傅，我下面好难受。]

我继续捉着师傅的手腕，撅着嘴，可怜兮兮的指着傲娇的下半身。

[……]

师傅脸刷的红了，他没想到我生着病都乱飙骚话，我最近表现不错，比较老实，但这不是最重要的，重要的是他现在处在某种尴尬的状态，我猜他有点心虚……

[别闹，好好休息，我去给你找个冰袋，再找条湿毛巾。]

师傅站起来要走，我不满地祭出S级撒娇必杀技，从下面抱住师傅的洁白的脚腕，直接伸出舌头淫秽地从脚踝舔了起来，在上面留下条条光亮水痕。

师傅肩膀一抖，动不了了，我猜他刚才因为紧张短暂忘记了身上的酥麻感，这下子被我舌头一勾，一个月淫药喂饱的身子的春意，马上就又苏醒过来。

[放手。]

[不放，我要吃师傅白白的脚。]

[放手！再不放手踢你了。]

[踢我吧，踢死我算了，师傅让别人碰却不让我碰，我不开心了，吃醋了，不要做人了，踢死我吧。]

师傅短暂的弯起嘴角，我成功把他逗笑了，但是他很快又把嘴角压下去，板起脸。

[做不做人是你的事情，跟我没有关系，你快点放手，我去拿冰袋，]

[不放，你是骗子，你会骗人，你走了就不回来了，到时候又跟火影大人到办公室翻云覆雨去了。]

[你小小年纪，脑子里都是些什么东西啊。]

师傅轻瞪了我一眼，我朝他得意咧嘴。

[黄色废料，随七代目。]

[我跟你说过不要叫七代目，要叫父亲。]

[那我要是管他叫父亲，不是该管你叫后妈了吗，不，前后妈？]

[……]

师傅暴躁一脚踢开了我，我哼哼唧唧的看着他背影，估量着他能坚持几步，果然刚走出几步，还没到纸拉门口，手就撑住墙壁，修长双腿不断颤抖着。

[师傅，你裤子湿了。]

[！]

师傅倏然回头，一脸的惊恐。

我知道我的意思，但他不知道我的意思，他误会了我的意思，但实际上他没有误会我的意思，因为我的目的就是让他误会我的意思。

师傅以为我的意思是说，他的裤子被他后穴流出来的春水打透了，但实际上我就是这个意思，但我当然不能表露出我是这个意思，于是我纯真的瞪着眼睛回视师傅的惊恐。

[师傅你怎么脸色不好，你刚才洗澡的时候是不是把水弄到裤子上面了，你的裤子都湿透了，我觉得你可以换一条新的，不然出去吹风容易感冒。]

师傅的脸色稍微好看了一点，他调整了一下紊乱呼吸，努力让说话的语气平缓。

[放衣服的时候掉在了脏衣篓外面，应该是沾上了浴室地面的水。]

[哦~]

[你听话，先躺一会儿，我马上回来。]

[可是师傅你走了，我这里怎么办？]

[什么这里？]

师傅回过头诧异地看着我。

[这里，冰袋能解决这个问题吗？]

我指着自己傲姣的小兄弟，师傅的脸又羞红了，错开眼睛，看向挂在墙壁上一副温馨的红叶尽染的山村风景图。

[你自己想办法，这种事情还用我教。]

[要用，师傅你教我吧，像师傅这个年龄的话，肯定做过很多次吧。]

师傅的肩膀猛的一颤，余光快速瞥了我一眼，他显然是害怕我察觉了他晚上的事情，我当然知道他晚上的事情，但是现在还不是捅破的时候。

[师傅，你帮我弄弄吧~]

[……]

师傅皱眉，不止脸颊，连洁白脖颈都泛红粉红。

[少说些混账话。]

[师傅难受，胸口好痛，头也痛，哪都痛。]

我摔回到榻榻米上，脸重又皱成一团，缩着身子，双臂抱着胸口来回打滚。

[我就要死掉了，我要痛死了，佐良娜就要没有老公了，宇智波一族再也没有机会发扬光大了。]

[你死不了，而且就算你真死了也是漩涡一族的事情，跟宇智波一族有什么关系……]

我一个咕噜从榻榻米上坐起来，给师傅认认真真的讲解。

[全世界的人都知道佐良娜喜欢我，而且大家都觉得我和佐良娜很相配，最后我肯定要成为她老公，她肯定要成为我太太，到时候我们俩人生的孩子就是宇智波的血统了，我现在死掉了，不，说不定不会死掉，但我下面一直这样硬着的话，又没有人帮我弄弄，说不定最后会坏掉，我要是坏掉，佐良娜就变成活寡妇了，我们就没有后代了，如果我们没有后代的话，宇智波一族不就是后继没人了吗？]

[要不只能师傅您跟春野阿姨再多生几个，但是我觉得这好像对您而言很难，所以师傅您现在帮我弄弄，您不是在帮助我，是在间接振兴宇智波一族，您不是一直怀揣着振兴一族的伟大梦想吗，怎么到关键时刻怂了呢，您的族人肯定都在上面盯着您，对您很失望，以后您上去，他们一定会狠狠斥责您的~]

[我看你不是胸口疼，是脑子出了毛病……]

我成功的把师傅说无奈了，但我多少止住了师傅的脚步，于是我蹭过去，长身搂住师傅的细腰，将师傅给拽回卧室窗边，并且翻身将他压在身下。

我与师傅漂亮的异瞳四目相对。

[起来。]

师傅面色不悦，有点不满，但他的不满没什么说服力，因为他的下半身很满意的顶着我的大腿。

这证明我身上还有点雄性荷尔蒙影响力，师傅也感觉到了，所以他才拒绝的极为没有底气。

[师傅，小妈，爸爸，岳父，老丈人，求求您就开恩帮帮我吧。]

我诚挚了眼睛闪着光恳求着。

[您不想抱外孙子了吗，不想看到可爱的外孙子外孙女在您的膝下跑来跑去吗，您的外孙就在我的下面呀，您只要稍微动动手，老年的时候就会有很多外孙子外孙女围着您叫外公了，生活多美好啊。]

[……]

我说的话实在太有道理了，我觉得师傅都要被我说哭了，他的头侧向一边。

午后惬意的阳光穿过隔窗落进卧室，草色榻榻米上呈现出倾斜的窗棱的影，师傅水滑黑发流泻着日光，散乱在草席上，酡红的脸一半在阴影里一半在阳光下，漂浮在他周围的灰尘在日光的照耀下，闪着神圣的微光………

我的心脏怦怦地加速起来。

我收起玩笑的态度，怀着最虔诚的真心 ，俯身吻了吻师傅的额头。

[师傅，我爱你。]

[……]

师傅没说话，他不是不想说话，是说不出，因为我的手握住了他正敏感的分身。

我知道突然握住它很破坏气氛，但我不想他说出任何我不想听到的话，我为什么会这样想呢，是因为他错开的眼睛里，明明白白的写着拒绝……

我的心底浮起了黄昏色的苍凉。

我甩甩脑袋，将无望感抛之于脑后。

不是有种流行说法叫先婚后爱吗，等我和师傅生米煮成熟饭，我有的是时间来打动他的心。

[师傅，你怎么大白天就硬了哟，不是一会还要出任务吗，到哪里去出，妓院吗？]

师傅的脸色一下子就变了，他挣扎着想要起来，但是我重重地压在了他的肩膀上，他不敢太剧烈反抗，因为他脆弱部分就在我的手里，被我上下的撸弄，但这不构成他不反抗的最重要原因，他拒绝反抗的原因，是因为他被我弄爽了。

我眼看着师傅的眼球的表面越来越湿，他挑着眼睛，看向卧室一角的壁龛，壁龛里放置着长颈透明玻璃瓶，里面水培着一束三色堇，蝴蝶翅膀般的紫色花瓣正在微风下振翅。

[师傅，不，战俘宇智波，告诉我你一会要出什么任务，我现在是被敌国忍者抓住的暗部队长，我要从你的嘴里套出木叶的情报。]

[……]

我停止撸弄师傅的分身，师傅的腿无望地颤抖，泪水撮在眼尾，像是随时要滚下来，我凑过去把他吸到嘴里，有一点动人的微咸。

[宇智波先生，快点说出你们的秘密，不然我就要对你大刑，不，大屌伺候了。]

师傅瞪了我一眼，没什么力量，反而都是诱人的风情。

我一边盯着师傅漂亮的脸蛋，一只手攀上师傅的前胸。

夏季制服轻薄，是利于透气的粗糙亚麻材质，我轻易的就摸到师傅的乳首，因为它一早就充血立了起来。

我一只手来回的抚摸着师傅冰凉的肩头，一只手揉捏轻轻重重的着胸前挺立的乳首。

师傅有点扛不住了，我注意到他的手开始抓地，纵横齐整的编织草席都被他抠出毛边。

我捉住他的手，将他引到我坚硬的分身上，师傅指尖碰了一下，马上就像烫了手一样，曲起手指。

[乖，别抓那里，草席不好玩，来抓这里，战俘先生，不乖乖听我的话，我说不定会用我的大屌来惩罚你淫荡的身体呢。]

师傅咬住了嘴唇，脸颊滴着血，拒绝去触碰我的分身，我知道我的糙话让他害臊，但我要的就是这种效果。

[战俘先生，我可以问你一个问题吗，我发现你刚才从浴室出来的时候下面就是挺着的，我很好奇你刚才进浴室里面是做什么了，是淫乱的身体坚持不住了，偷偷的在敌营里自慰吗？]

[！]

师傅骤然睁大眼睛，朝我看了过来，整个身体抖得像筛糠一样，我从来没见过师傅这样惊恐和羞耻过，这种反应让人心疼……

[开个玩笑而已，你不要反应这么激烈，再说像这种事情很正常嘛，每个男人都会做的，师傅你不要害羞。]

话是这么说，但实际上，师傅已经羞得不得了，他下意识地想要蜷缩身体，但被我的手硬按住大腿，阻止了。

[别这样啊，开个小玩笑，不禁逗，受不了这个的话，那我不提了，我们还是继续玩俘虏游戏吧。]

[战俘先生，现在你沦落到了敌营里，敌营里都是大屌壮汉，现在您的角色是军队的军妓，来跟我说说你的职责是什么？]

[滚开！]

师傅要烦了，好看的眉头拧在一起，瞳孔瞪视着我，像是要将我的脑门烧出一个洞。

[战俘先生不恪守职责，只能有请我们优秀的漩涡博人中慰，用他的大屌来代替X国，惩罚你的不尽职行为。]

[到！漩涡中慰得令！接受上级指令，一定严格完成任务，让淫荡的小军妓知道，他来到军营是乖乖地伺候男人的大屌！]

我作势敬了个不标准的军礼，师傅噗嗤一声笑了出来。

[你他妈还真是漩涡鸣人的儿子。]

见师傅笑了，我也开心的笑了，就是有点坏。

[哦，师傅飚脏话了，显得不够文明，不符合你名门之风，还有你说我是他的儿子，指哪一方面，是这里吗，我虽然没有他粗，但是我不比他短，有时候这种东西不能只看粗度，长度也很重要，说不定可以探得更深。]

我掰开师傅半蜷着的手掌，强迫他握在我的身上，然后我的手掌盖在他的手掌上面，上下的撸弄。

师傅的手指很宽大，掌心因为常握兵器，稍微有些粗糙。

我早就偷偷地拓印过师傅的掌纹，和巳月研究一起过，以保证他的变身术完美无缺，但是再怎么完美，假的终究是假的，师傅的手给我的快感是无与伦比的。

[……啊……师傅你好棒……]

一波一波的刺激冲向我天灵盖，我的天灵盖都快被爽开了。

师傅羞愧的不得了，但他现在腰软着，在药物的控制下，就像化在榻榻米上的一滩水，他有反抗的实力，但没有精力。

但挺遗憾的是，我表现的不好，师傅的手太爽了，我没坚持太长时间就射出来了，我挺紧张的撇了师傅一眼，我怕他嫌我快，毕竟我知道我的父亲挺持久的……

他不仅尺寸够大还特别持久，我变得有点灰心丧气……

我的师傅被我用药喂了一个月，现在软在我身下，万一要是喂不满意，会不会被他看不起，他会不会他觉得我不行，于是去找别人，去找我巨根的人柱力父亲。

我有点后悔了，我早没有想到这一层次，太过于自信，我应该提前买点小玩具，能力不够玩具来凑。

可我现在手里没有玩具……

师傅要是不满意可怎么办呀，想象着我卖力交了半天的粮，师傅却斜着眼，鄙视我，说我不如大禹，止不住他泛滥的水……

不成，我得想办法……

体力不行我得用智力来拼凑。

[小军妓，到你伺候第107号男人的时候了，乖乖的把腿分开。]

我向旁边让开位置，接着按住了师傅的膝盖，想要将他的腿掰开，师傅不干。跟我较着劲。

[不听话的把你送到操练军营里啊，那就不是107号了是1070号了，知道不。]

我伪装严肃的恐吓。

[博人，你别闹了。]

师傅可能真的被我说烦了，语气里带着明显的不快和不耐烦，他的话挺让我伤心，我卖力地飙了半天的骚话，就是想让师傅开心一点，希望我们两个的开心事是真正的开心，而不是一方在强迫另一方。

而师傅只当我在闹，明明父亲那么残酷的对待他，他都能够忍耐，而我卖力的讨好，一点儿都不在意。

[师傅，你是不是喜欢别人对你粗暴一点啊？]

[……]

师傅皱眉，一个眼刀扫了过来，这一刀挺准的，正好插进我的心窝。

我的心里面一窝一窝的，就跟有个电钻不停的往里边旋转。

[师傅我怎么对你，你都不会爱我是吗？]

[你是我徒弟，过去是，现在是，未来也是。]

[我不在乎什么过去和未来，我只在乎现在。]

[现在我是你师傅。]

现在是10月末，天气算不上很冷，但恰好一缕邪风从窗缝当中钻进来，打着旋的把我卷在中间，凉透了。

我觉得我就像巳月一样，孤零零的站在12月飞雪的荒原里。

我不想再疼爱师傅了，不管我怎么跟他撒娇耍宝讨好，结果都是一样……

他眼里面只有我的父亲，过去有，现在有，未来还有……

而只有我一个人远远的站在阴影里，看着他们两个人在纷飞的落樱之下浪漫的交颈。

画面太美好了，美好的想让我咔嚓地从中间撕碎它。

既然我不好，谁都别想好。

我往后挪动身体后退。松开了压住师傅的腿，但即便我不压制住的师傅，他连起身都变得困难起来，他动了动腿，手指压在榻榻米上想要撑起来，但失败了又躺回去了。

我退过去靠在一边墙壁上，盘着手臂冷冷地凝视着榻榻米上这条发情的美人鱼。

[师傅，你还挺会装纯的，你知道吗？]

师傅没明白这句话，但他感受到了我这句话的态度，于是冷着脸，转动眼珠看向我。

师傅的不满反应在我意料当中，我嗤笑了两声。

[你每天晚上都在我旁边偷偷的自慰，你以为我不知道吗？]

[！]

我的话就像深水鱼雷，把师傅这艘潜艇彻底的炸漏水了，我从来没在他这样充满羞耻的表情，该怎么形容呢，我觉得他想哭又想死。但相比于哭，他更想死。

也是，我是他徒弟还是他恋人的儿子，被我戳穿这种事情，别说他是要面子的宇智波，就算真是淫乱的男妓，也会崩溃的。

[刚才也是吧，大晴天的就发情，偷偷的跑到浴室里玩自己，好玩吗，这么喜欢的话要不要现场表演给我看看。]

师傅的脸由红转白，他翻动身体侧起身，像母体肚子里的婴儿一样蜷缩身体，我知道他在努力，他是想掩盖起胯间的羞耻反应。

药效出人意料的好，就算师傅受到这样的精神刺激，身体依旧违背着主人的意愿，疯狂的叫嚣着渴望，我甚至能看到师傅的双腿的腿根无意识的相互摩擦，和向内勾起的脚尖。

师傅大概已经到极限了。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
但我不准备就这样饶过他，回想起他和父亲交颈的艳丽的画面，妒忌旋转着将我的理智吞没了。

我凑了过去，师傅可怜兮兮的蜷起身体，身体不知道是因为兴奋，还是因为羞愧不断的在诱人颤抖。

我挺顺利的就脱下了师傅的长裤，随手丢在一边，师傅挺乖顺，在药物的控制下，失去反抗能力，像等待主人爱抚的无助黑猫。

师傅被我翻成仰面朝上，躺在草色的粗糙榻榻米上，细碎的黑发散开，上半身齐整的穿着轻薄暗部制服，下半身却光裸着，白花花光溜溜，双腿无力地轻颤着向两边自然分开，制服下摆遮盖住黑色短裤，禁欲感和淫靡感缠绕在一起，比准备承恩的艺妓还要情色一万倍。

[师傅，说实话，我没想到您这么淫荡，这一个月来，您每天都在我旁边玩自己，既然这么渴望，您大可以告诉我，要是觉得我满足不了您，我至少还可以帮您找些更强壮的男人。]

[……]

师傅不说话了，嘴唇脆弱的颤抖着，湿着眼睛，侧着脸，被汗水濡湿的黑发黏在的脸上，楚楚动人的性感。

我明知道师傅可爱的分身顶着我的大腿，流着泪的渴望我的爱抚，可我偏不，我得惩罚这只不乖的小猫咪。

我将他的制服下摆撩到腹部压住，把黑色底裤拽到腿根，果然如我所料，师傅柔软洁白的大腿根湿滑一片，我恶意将手侧进去，将粘乎乎的液体沾满了我的手背，又里面抽出来，在师傅的眼前晃了晃，接着放肆的抹在他的脸上。

[师傅，您能告诉我些液体是什么吗，一般的正常的男人会流出这种东西吗，您现在叫什么，发情，难道淫乱的师傅也有发情期吗，就像在野外随意交配的畜生。]

[……]

师傅紧咬着嫣红的嘴唇不说话了，嘴唇不断地颤抖，眼圈红了，我觉得我再羞辱，他下一秒钟可能就要哭出来。

但我挺想让他哭，因为我相信这世界上没有几个人能让宇智波佐助哭，我想成为他世界中独特的那一个，即便是负向的。

我要成为他独特的存在，一辈子都忘不了我，我要让我印在他的心窝上，每一次想起我，他的心脏都会跟着抽动。

于是我回到他的胯间，硬是分开了他的腿，他没力气反抗，双腿不断在打颤，整个脸颊都被欲望的热汗浸透了，眼睛里面流着斑斓的光。

[想要吗？]

我脱下师傅的底裤，沉甸甸的，沾满透出来的春水。

我充满恶意的拿着它又在师傅的脸上抹了抹，师傅酡红的脸颊被擦的晶亮，但对于猥亵行为，师傅的反应并不激烈，只是双腿无助的向中间合拢，却被我的腰拦住，合不上。

师傅瞳孔失神的晃动着，我觉得他被欲望袭击和我的言语打击的失去神智了。

其实我更想在师傅清醒的时候*他，但这样我又享受不到他求我的快乐，所以一番激烈挣扎后，我还是选择他求我……

毕竟等我们捅破窗户纸之后，我有的是时间在他清醒的时候上。

师傅像被玩坏的提线玩偶，歪着头，下半身完全光着，大开着腿，我松开暗部制服下摆，下摆稍微遮住胯间的一部分，但挡不住明晃晃直立的分身，和泛着光亮的窄缝，这种淫秽又正经的反差，标准的gv制服诱惑。

我的心情变好了，虽然胯间硬的不得了，兄弟不断的叫嚣着，让我赶紧办了眼前的这个身体，但我还没玩够，好不容易盼到师傅身子熟了，我得好好的逗弄一会，于是我起身，从壁橱里抽出压在冬季棉被下的一条折叠方正的浅蓝色冰丝凉毯，垫在师傅的胯下。

[师傅，你把榻榻米都弄脏了，不容易清洗，我给你垫个毯子，现在你可以不用忍着了，可以夸张的自由流淌了。]

我眼看着凉毯挨着股缝的部位，马上就被打出一摊暗色。

[师傅，你见多识广，能不能给我解释一下，为什么会有男人像你一样，自己会流出这么多水吗？]

师傅的眸光晃晃，短暂的扫了我看一眼，又飞快逃开，紧接着我感觉他的肩膀动了，挣扎着想要从我的身下逃开。

但蠕动腰肢的动作对于我而言，更像是刻意的勾引。

[小妈，你不会是有什么性瘾之类的隐疾吧，我一直没好意思和你说，在原来的家里，你和我父亲在卧室做爱，我在隔壁听得挺清楚，我依稀觉得他好像每天都会*你，我当时以为是他主动，但现在看来，其实是你一直在缠着他吧。]

[……]

师傅湿着眼睛，无助的颤抖着嘴唇，又纯又撩的，我觉得我可以在加些料，于是我沿着光滑的大腿一路摸到了他的后面。

我的手指触摸到后穴褶皱时，他明显的缩了一下肩膀，硬吞进一声呻吟。

[小妈，别压抑，都是继子的错，继子不知道您有这种障碍，没能及时尽孝，所以请您原谅我，但我现在知道了，从今天开始，我一定每天都好好的孝顺您，保证您舍不得离开我了棒子，好吗。]

我咬着师傅最敏感的耳垂，低吟，手指慢悠悠的探进他的后穴上，实话实说，我虽然嘴上很淡定，但心里急得不得了。

我终于把我白嫩颤抖的师傅搂进怀里，距离上垒只有一步，我怎么可能不紧张不激动，不想马上开始享受呢。

于是我没有怜香惜玉，师傅的后面也不需要我怜香了，那里面早就自己润滑好了，于是我并拢三根手指直接捅了进去。

[……嗯……]

师傅仰起头，发出甜腻的申请，我激动的不得了，于是卖力的模仿的性交，手指不断在水滑的内壁中进进出出。

师傅的里面跟巳月的完全不同，也许是掺杂了主观倾向，我心里边觉得师傅要更紧更滑，而且他出人意料的浅，探探手指就够到了前列腺。

这时候我忽然明白，父亲为什么不用润滑剂就能将师傅干出肠液，以师傅的深度，搁下父亲的PLUS，简直就是对前列腺的摧残，敏感的前列腺被这样疯狂戳压，怎么可能不春水连连。

[师傅，我才发现原来你天赋异禀，是传说中的名器，四战时，你就不应该在背地里做独行侠，应该优先被送去前线当慰劳忍者们的忍妓，说不定在你不懈努力下，不止前线战士们精神抖擞，连叛逃木叶的忍者，都能倒戈回归正义的一侧。]

[……嗯……]

师傅的后面被我的手指*弄的像是发了水，手指的进出伴随着逐渐清晰的水声。

[小妈，继子的手指*的你舒服不？]

我恶意的边抽插边用指甲刮蹭内壁的软肉，师傅倏然睁大眼睛，一个痉挛，差不点就泄身了。

我很满意，看到我今天能够成功的将师傅*到**。

[师傅舒服不？]

我叼着师傅耳垂，在他的耳边吹着热气，欣赏异瞳里荡漾的春意。

[……]

师傅可怜的摇了摇头，我差不点笑出来，没想到师傅很有摇头的力气，不过这样反倒更有趣意思，于是我将手指从师傅的身体里抽了出来，紧缩的后穴我拔出来的时候，恋恋不舍地嘬了一口我的手指，发出啵的轻响。

[师傅，既然我没把你弄舒服的话，那就算了。]

我起身祥装要走，果不其然，师傅抓住了我的衣袖。

[师傅，您这是什么意思，弟子无能，没办法让您满意，那我还留在这里有什么用？]

我装模作样的板着脸，开心地看见师傅黑曜石般的眼睛里闪着哀求的光，他夹在我腰间的双腿不断上下磨着我的腰，我相信只要我一离开，他的双腿一定会曲起来，夹在一起，上下的自我安慰着。

一想到这，我灵机一动，从他的腰间起来，退到一边，靠上墙壁。

[师傅您还可以自己玩您自己。]

[......]

师傅意识流逝殆尽，完全的被欲望支配，曲折的双腿不断自我摩擦，修长手指颤抖，几次想要往下探，但都停在腹部上，又垂回榻榻米。

在失去意识的情况下也拒绝在人前自*，倔强的宇智波果然是倔强。

我没办法，又忠犬般凑过去，压住师傅摩擦的双腿，取过枕头又垫在他的腰下，以便有可以更好地看他的后面。

师傅的后面连同大腿根光亮一片，粉红后穴紧缩着，偶尔开合吐出潺潺春水。

我的心怦怦直跳，猫咪逗弄差不多了，而且我确实等不了了。

我弯下腰，粗暴的将师傅身上的衣服都脱光了，师傅再一次春光乍泄，上一次是在暴雨的夏夜，这一次是在明媚的晚秋午后。

我被眼前的冶艳美景蛊惑了......

师傅洁白躯体横沉草席上，侧着脸，湿着眼睛，濡湿黑发散落在肩头，纤细的腰肢微微地蠕动着，磨蹭着粗糙编草，笔直长腿无力开合，偶尔随着窗外的凉风掠过，还会无助的抖上一抖。

像晚秋的橘色枫叶，饱经残酷的霜雨拍打，动人又脆弱……

如果有摄像机将这一瞬间拍下来，作为色情杂志的封面，想来马上就会被抢购一空吧。

我按在草席上的手指不断颤抖，师傅的身子终于在药物的作用下拿熟了，就像是池中含苞的红莲，在这一刹那怒放。

[师傅~]

我的脑浆子乱了，连最擅长的骚话都说不出来了，我牙齿不断在打着颤，看着这样神圣美丽的躯体，在我眼前颤抖，我竟然不敢下手，就好像是得来不易的珍宝，因为太珍贵了，所以不敢像普通玩具一样把玩，连触摸都会极为紧张了。

[师，师傅，我摸摸你行吗？]

[……]

我知道师傅没有意识回应我，但我还是想要问你，我紧张兮兮摸上腹部，又凉又滑，真像是抱着一个美人鱼，这种触感一下就把我给惊醒了。

我丧失颗理智，疯狂亲吻触摸，我有的是时间，根本不需要这样着急，但是师傅实在太舒服，我将他搂在怀里，上上下下的爱抚，没有一寸皮肤逃脱过我的撕咬和舔舐。

直到我清醒过来，稍微冷静下来，我一面粗重呼吸，一面看着身下的勤劳成果。

师傅光洁的皮肤上深深浅浅的吻痕，大腿内测尤为密集，师傅的身上印满了我的痕迹，

他是属于我的......

我激动的都有点控制不住理智，觉得下一秒钟就可能理智断裂，到街上去裸奔，我疯狂的压制住我的疯狂，将软在草席上的师傅抱起来。

我坐好，接着调整他的姿势，让他坐在胯间，双腿盘在我的腰上，这种姿势的好处在于我可以充实的师傅搂在怀里。

冰冰凉凉的我的美人鱼。

[师傅，徒弟弄的你舒服吗？]

我从睡裤掏出分身在师傅的后穴研磨，如我所料，师傅渗出的春水，连我的手和分身都打湿了。

[师傅，你说话，我不要听你后面的回答，我要听你亲口说出来。]

依师傅现在敏感的状态，我在褶皱的摩擦，无异于上刑，他盘在我要将的双腿不断收紧，整个人几乎融进我的身体，师傅这种激烈的渴望感，让我太满意了。

我就差一步，差一步就能让师傅说出他想要我，让我上他了……

[师傅，你说说，说你想要我上你，不然就不给你，让你难受。]

我一边研磨着师傅的褶皱，一边含着师傅的前胸，师傅的头大幅度的向后仰去，柔顺黑发扫过我的脸颊，他露出整张漂亮的脸蛋，异色瞳孔闪闪的发着亮，雪白光溜的脊背勾出诱人的反弧度。

[说。]

师傅抖得太厉害了，这种前后的刺激，已经强大到将他逼致疯狂。

[我……我……嗯……]

师傅抿着嫣红的嘴唇，蚊鸣般低语

[大声些，我听不清楚。]

我停下手里的研磨，师傅的脸色一下就变了，自己动着腰去探索分身。

我托着他的臀部，听着师傅说着淫言浪语，看着他不断在我眼前蠕动。

师傅完全的放开了，他和父亲sex的时候都不及十分之一的淫乱，我兴奋的快要脑溢血了。

[说，快点说，说完，我就给你，干到你上天堂。]

我拍了拍师傅挺翘的屁股，师傅嗯嗯了两声，还维持着向后仰头的姿势。

[我……我要……你……]

[要什么，说要我干你。]

师傅咬紧了嘴唇，看来就算是失去意识，说出这样淫乱的话还是被潜意识所阻碍。

我觉得师傅说不出来了，必须得加点料，于是我叫蓄势待发的分身捅进去一截，师傅当然是感觉到了坚硬，害羞的一下子又抱紧我，将湿漉漉的脸藏进我的颈窝。

害羞的师傅可真可爱~

[说。]

我顶了顶胯。

[干……干……我。]

我肩膀一颤，差不点就直接捅进去了，我都佩服自己在这种档口上，居然还能踩住理智的刹车。

[说，你是谁。]

[宇……宇智波……佐助……]

师傅的身体抖得像筛糠，我明白可能是真的要到极限了，所以我决定问完最后的问题，赶紧送他上天堂。

[那你说，你想让谁干你，干的欲仙欲死，春潮泛滥？]

师傅不愿意说了，搂着我咬着嘴唇，我的手轻轻的爱抚他潮湿的脊背。

[师傅，就差一点了，再坚持一下，你回答这个问题，我发誓再也不难为你，再也不会违背你的意愿，不会让你这样难受了，我们好好的过日子，永远在一起，好不好……]

我吻了吻师傅的侧脸，然后压住他的后脖颈，强迫他与我对视，师傅的眼睛闪着七彩的光。

晚秋的午后，缠绕着三色堇花香的和室，我与我深爱的人对望，我不知道是错觉，还是臆想，我觉得我在他的眼睛里看到了爱......

师傅爱着我，我是这样觉得的。

[我叫什么名字？]

我并不是用含有情色的口气，而是极为严肃诚恳的口吻，就像是在和心爱的人求婚。

[漩，漩涡]

[嗯。]

我笑着，点头鼓励他。

[后面呢？]

师傅将羞红的脸窝进我的颈窝，闷声低喃。

[鸣，鸣人]

[！]

在那一刹那，我的世界崩碎了，理智一下子就断裂开，我知道他眼睛里为什么有爱了，为什么乖乖的配合我说骚话了。

他他妈的意乱情迷，把我当成我爸了，我费尽心思的讨好他，都他妈的被归在我爸脑袋上了。

我一下子就火了，从未有过的愤怒，完全的失去理智，我把师傅丢回草席上，冷眼看着他饱受情欲折磨，又流露出天真困惑的眼睛。

我又怨又恨，恨透了。

于是我像畜生一样的特别残酷抓起他的头发，贴在他耳边咆哮。

[我确实是漩涡鸣人，但我现在没时间*你，我得留着*我老婆去，你不过是个备用情妇，虽然说是出身名门，但什么名门，宇智波没落到连个鬼影都没有了，谁会真把你当回事，我老婆大家闺秀，长得也不比丑，而且人家胸大啊，不像你，一马平川的，所以你别惦记着我了，我没空*你，就算你躺在这，脱光了勾引我，我也不*你！]

[……]

我话音未落，突然感觉周围空气变了，我意识到可能说过分了，刺破虚空的师傅的自尊了，我捅破了那层须佐能乎，不过不是我想捅的那一个，而是包围在师傅周围，作为人格防御的那一个。

我戳穿了师傅作为有尊严的人类存在的最后铠甲……

我的耳边响起玻璃杯崩坏的声音，哗啦啦的清水从裂缝里源源不断渗出，我眼看着水面不断晃动着下降，闪着璀璨荣耀，名为宇智波的玻璃杯，忽的黯然失色，而里面的水距离流干还能有多久……

我的师傅跌入了残酷倒计时……

我一下子就后悔了，看到师傅不再反抗的空洞的眼睛，我一下子受不了了。

[师傅，我错了，你别伤心，我胡说八道的，我父亲爱着你，他跟我母亲早就没事了，他们真的只是普通朋友。]

我狠狠的抽了自己一大耳刮子，头顶着草席，跪在师傅身边，耳光声音很响亮，但师傅依然看着壁龛的紫色三色堇，连一看都没有看向我。

师傅不看我了，师傅的眼睛彻彻底底的没有我了，我从一开始真的只是想要让他回头看看我……

而我却将他推得更远……

我觉得师傅可能放弃了一些什么，挺黑色幽默的，大概是我的药物真的摧残了师傅的意志，他大概真的觉得自己是个有性瘾的变态，而父亲真的不爱他，爱的是我的母亲，只当他是发泄用的情妇。

而明知道不被爱着，他作为身体的主人居然控制不住自己的身体，还在持续渴望着父亲，所以他自绝望中，向身体妥协了，他失望了，绝望了，放弃和身体和残酷的命运的对抗了。

我把师傅给玩坏了……

胆小的我逃跑了，夺门而出，我脑子热得不得了，我不知道该去哪里。

我疯狂地沿着道路奔跑，不断地奔跑，直到我精疲力竭，才停下来，眼前是荒芜人烟的莽原，两侧是布满土黄色碎石的戈壁滩，中间是向地平线延伸的灰黑色柏油路，我不知道木叶村附近竟然藏有这样的地方，像是荒无人烟的大西北。

风裹挟着戈壁上的沙砾，呼啸着持续摩擦我的脸颊，我耗尽体力，跪倒在柏油路上，我的手臂瘙痒，痒感沿着手臂一路往上爬，直到钻进我的心脏。

我的心脏很痒，我觉得胸腔里面的不是心脏，而藏着只翻滚着蠕动的白虫，就好像是蚕蛹一般，躁动地准备破茧而出。

不知道从哪里飞来缠成团的黑蝴蝶，巴掌大小的蝴蝶旋转着轻舞，黑翅上延展的白色纹饰，像极了人类的半扇肋骨。

我愣愣注视着漫天飞舞的大黑蝴蝶。

[……]

在蝴蝶团中，道路的尽头，俏丽的声影翩然而至……

我不知道他为什么在那里，但他就是在那里，在我视线的尽头，逐渐的向我走来。

[巳月]

我哭着对他说。

[我们沉沦吧。]

他笑着对我说。


	12. Chapter 12

12

当我从巳月的身上下来的时候，已经是傍晚。

我脑子昏昏沉沉，迷茫的坐在床边，直到地板上皱成一团的夹克里响起手机震动的嗡鸣声，我才像是触了电似的，猛地哆嗦了一下。

我把我的师傅忘家了，我的师傅被我喂了淫药，正神志不清……

我看了一下墙壁上的挂钟，已经过去三个多小时了，我一下子跳起来，没走正门，直接就从卧室窗户跳了出去。

巳月从后面唤了我两声，我没理他，用着我生平最快的速度往家里赶，当我气喘吁吁的来到公寓门口，正准备推开门时，门忽的从内侧被拉开了。

我的父亲站在门的内侧，一只手按在门把手上，绑着绷带的另一只手正在向上拉夹克的金属拉链，他看到我时候稍微愣了一下，接着脸上浮现出得意的笑。

在我看到他拉拉链的动作的时候，就差不多明白了，紧接着我又注意到他脖颈上的抓痕，他像是特意劝我炫耀似的，向一侧仰了仰头。

我怒视着他明显得意挑衅的眼神。

[你他妈的！]

[我妈是你奶奶。]

父亲拉好拉链，从门里面不紧不慢地走出来，反手关上了门，我们两个人面对面的站在公寓外的走廊里。

我们两个人的目光电光般的交织，但我明显的处在下风。

[你到我家里干什么来了？！]

父亲扑哧一下的笑了，眼睛眯的像只狐狸。

[我是你爸，你说我到你家里能来干什么，当然是干你妈了。]

[！]

我脑袋轰的一下炸了，一拳头挥过去，却被我父亲轻松的接下来，他捉住我的手腕，用力的反折到背后。

[你别动，乱动的话胳膊会折，我不想把你弄成残疾人，我认为我们之间还有一点父子感情。]

[谁他妈跟你有父子亲情啊，你这个恶魔！]

咔嚓，我听到了骨关节脱节的脆响声，父亲松开手，我的胳膊以奇怪的角度垂落下来。但我没觉得痛，我的痛感都被愤怒压抑下去了。

我眼睛冒着火，恨不得把父亲的脸烧出个窟窿，父亲眯着眼，脸上的狐狸胡须向上弯曲，笑得更开心了，他斜着眼睛，上下的扫视着我，最后视线焦点停在了我的胯间。

[儿子，你体能不行啊，没伺候满意你小妈，瞅把你小妈给饥渴的，我刚一出现在他面前，他上来就解我的裤子了，像是怕我不给他似的，而且说实话，我没想到他会上赶着给我口交，你小妈突然叼上来，哎呦，那感觉……]

父亲说的后面像是回忆起当时的艳情，绑着白色绑带的手指捂住嘴，逐渐的开始喘着粗气，脸色都有点不自然就红了。

[话说我真没见过你小妈这副淫乱模样，他这个人你也知道，他打小就少爷，挺爱端着，不怎么能放得开，基本都是我伺候他，我实在没想到他能主动骑到我上面，自己动起腰，真是爽的……]

[……]

我气得肺都要炸了，耳朵里边不断地嗡嗡的响着。恨不得抄起一块板砖，将我面前这个可恶炫耀的父亲一砖头拍个脑浆迸裂。

[行了，那你小妈就暂时先交给你照顾了，你要是满足不了他，随时给我打电话，你知道他身上有我的飞雷神，距离不是问题，我随时待命啊~~]

父亲操着很轻松的口气，朝走廊那头的螺旋外置楼梯走去，还得意的挥挥手。

[贱人！]

我躲着父亲的背影咬着牙，咒骂了一句。

我话音还没落，忽然间父亲就瞬移到我面前，拳头带着风重击在在我的脸上，我躲闪不及，身体摔了出去，撞击在走廊尽头的墙壁上。

冲击停止后，我在层层烟雾中缓缓地滑坐在地上，全身上下都在疼痛，骨头像是散了架，但我知道父亲依然手下留情了，不然现在我该撒手人寰。

下一秒钟他又瞬移在我面前，他俯下身，他一把提起我的领子，将我拉到他身前，冰蓝色颜色极为阴鸷，愤怒的橘色查克拉在他的身周膨胀，将我和他包裹在沸腾的火焰中。

让我意外的是，橘色查克拉浸透入我的皮肤，攀附在我的手臂细小的裂口上，它竟然在治愈我的疼痛，甚至连胳膊的折伤都在持续恢复。

[滚开，我他妈不需要你可怜，谁他妈让你伤害我师傅了！]

父亲的瞳孔骤然张大，拽着我一脸的手不断在颤抖，橙色查克拉忽的膨胀，不止膨胀满走廊，甚至沿着外壁和楼层的缝隙向更高处持续的攀走。

我从来没见过父亲这样生气过，我相信也没有几个人见到，或者有幸见到过得，大概都到那个世界了。

[你他妈的有脸跟我说我伤害你师傅，你他妈给我媳妇下药，想要操我媳妇，我他妈还没和你算账呢！]

这是我头一次见着我父亲不要钱似的哗啦啦的掉金豆子，内心有激烈的触动和细微的愧疚与心疼。

我父亲挺疼我的，我俩除了在我师傅这件事情上以外，也没有什么很大的分歧，他不怎么限制我生活，还给了我一个七代目儿子这顶闪闪发亮的金冠。

[我他妈差点就见不着我媳妇，你知道我看见他那样，我有多心疼吗，爽个蛋啊，我心疼的都要死了，除了你小子，我允许过谁这么欺负过我媳妇啊，你小子是什么人呢，你干的是人事吗，你师傅有多疼你，你心里不清楚，他疼你比他疼他闺女都多，你倒好啊，明着暗着坑他多少回了，用我给你数数吗。]

[……]

但我紧咬着牙冠，我直视父亲被泪水填满的蓝色眼睛，心里面又是气愤又是伤心又是怨恨，但更多的是悲凉，为我自己也为了我父亲。

我是他的儿子，我是他的徒弟，我们生活在一个屋檐下，还差两个月满一年，他们是去年的圣诞节在一起的。

他们怎么在一起的，我酸溜溜不愿意去回想，但他们在一起的十个月，我不想回想往日的生活却不断的在眼前幻灯片式的闪现。

一年前，我曾经觉得我父亲是大男子主义的超级垃圾男。

他揣着天真脸，行着自以为是的渣夫事，不爱回家，沉溺工作，不管孩子，不会料理，永远不做家务，一直家被我母亲佛像般的供着，就差铸壁龛里，面前再焚几根香。

旋涡鸣人是个没脑子不会关心人的渣男，从我出生我就一直是这认为的，所以我打小就讨厌他，我发誓绝对不要成为他那样的丈夫，如果我有了妻子，我一定贴心的照顾她，给他最好的一切，而不是让她活的像个丧夫的活寡妇。

我一直是这么看待他的，直到一年前，他和我师傅同居在一起，这时候我才知道，这世界上那有不会关心女人的男人，敷衍忽视不过一句“不够爱”而已。

他喜欢我母亲，他们是有感情的，没有感情他们不会结为夫妇，不会生下我和妹妹，但我母亲不是他心底的那抹“白月光”。

从一年前的圣诞节开始，我师傅点醒了父亲哪根纠结的神经，他突然开窍了。

他不沉溺工作了，只要我师傅在家，他恨不得长他身上，想尽一起办法推掉工作，万一不得不出门，都得抱着脑袋啃上半小时，再恋恋不舍到连下台阶都不断回头，像是坐上驶离列车的恋人，看一秒就会少一秒。

他学会料理了，当然，我师傅外出调查时，我们依旧是花式泡面，但只要父亲听说师傅要回来，就会想尽办法蹂躏厨房，我家的厨房已经被橘色查克拉炸过一百次，虽然料理结果成迷，但他至少是拼尽全力了。

他甚至学会了家务，扫地，拖地，烫衣服，裸着精壮的上半身，围着围裙，说不出来的违和。

他自己可能也觉得违和，所有一个闷着的午后，他蹲在庭院蔷薇花坛边，一手压着锄头，一手在花丛湿润泥土里抠虫，不小心回头，看到我站在客厅落地窗外面的门廊上看着他，突然脸一红，用沾满泥土的手指头挠着格外金灿灿的后脑勺，跟我解释说，哎呀，他媳妇是宇智波一族族长家的小少爷，一直被众人捧在手心里，娇生惯养的，干不得粗活得，所以得他来干。

我盯着汗水闪光，沉浸在幸福里的湿漉漉的蠢脸，呵呵一笑，如果他不是我父亲，我肯定夺过他手里的铁锹，朝着他脑袋瓜子来一铲，再抽他个大耳光子，揪着他耳朵狠狠吼一嗓子，别他妈说的跟我妈不是日向一族族长家的大小姐似的，活该让你给奴役成家庭主妇啊。

我跟他们生活了一年，无比确定我师傅就是我父亲捧在手心里的白月光。

没有谁比我更知道他有多爱他。

因为感觉到被爱，师傅才会对他百般纵容。

没有谁比我更知道他们有多相爱。

如果没有我，他们本来可以一直相爱下去。

但我是存在的，不可抹去了。

父亲因为我是他儿子，所以爱我，因为我垂涎他媳妇，所以恨我，因为我又是他儿子又垂涎他媳妇，所以怨我。

他对我又爱又恨又怨，所以才会一再的出现冲突的举动。

他很纠结很痛苦，可是，我顾不了那么多，师傅是他的白月光，但他也是我的……

我心里面不服气，作为男人的不服气，我的存在确实有错，但他也没资格指责我，因为我也有竞争的权力，所以我回击了，作为情敌。

[你也不是什么好鸟，少在这道貌岸然的指责我，你以为我不知道你淫妻的癖好，看着我意淫你媳妇打飞机，爽不，看着我留着哈喇子偷看你操他，爽不，就算我他妈变态也他妈是遗传自你。]

父亲的脸明显一红，松开了我的衣领，错开眼睛。

[我没有。]

父亲收起橘黄色的查克拉，双手插进橘色夹克的口袋，目光游移不定。

[少骗人了，有种把你手机掏出来让我检查一下。]

[嘿，你有种把你手机掏出来让我检查一下，你不是天天看我媳妇洗澡吗？]

父亲这一副无赖的状态都快把我气乐了，忒不要脸了。

[是，没错，我天天偷看你媳妇洗澡，天天偷看你俩颠鸾倒凤，天天想着你媳妇打飞机，天天想摸你媳妇，天天想着上你媳妇，怎么着吧？]

[哎呦，我操，你小子真他妈不要脸！]

[这小子这么不要脸，他他妈的一定是随他老子！]

父亲没我嘴皮子溜，他是吊车尾，我是天才，他抖着嘴唇，气得喘了半天的粗气，最后才丢下一句威胁的话。

[你要是再敢给你师傅下药，我废了你，说到做到。]

说完就瞬移着消失了，空气中还有一点愤怒的查克拉的余焰，我知道他是认真的，但实际上我也不想再给师傅下药了，因为我知道这没有用，师傅不爱我，不管我给他下多少的药，他都不会爱我的，就算他到无意识的状态下跟我结合了，他肯定也是将我当做了我的父亲，那样的话有什么意义呢？

我沮丧地推开家门，换了拖鞋，在客厅坐了一会儿，乱七八糟的想了点无聊事情，最后还是硬着头皮进了卧室。

这一下子我就知道父亲说的，差点见不到师傅了是什么意思。

草色榻榻米上沾了大量的暗红色的血，师傅蒙着头，盖着我之前给他垫在身下的那条浅蓝色的冰丝薄毯，蜷缩在浸透红色的草垫上，只露下一对洁白的脚丫。

虽然地上有血，但我知道师傅应该是没事，他要是有事情的话，父亲不会走，隆起的人形微微的起伏着，应该是睡着了。

我侧躺到师傅的旁边，看着露在薄毯外面的凌乱黑发，师傅的草雉剑丢在衣柜的前面，我倒不至于认为师傅为这件事情自杀，大概是失去神智的时候不小心弄伤了自己。

我想看看师傅伤在哪里了，愧疚感涌上来，让我觉得我应该做点什么，于是我掀开了毯子。

说实话，刚掀开毯子的时候，我非常的嫉妒，师傅光溜的身上沾满了情欲的痕迹，我明白刚才父亲在门口说的话，一点也没夸张，师傅真让我给药惨了。

我觉得自己挺畜生，我每一次都只是想帮助他，只是想和他开心的在一起，却似乎怎么做都让他更惨。

师傅睡得不安稳，眉头蹙在中间，嘟着脸，轻咬着嘴唇。

我心中荡漾起来，将师傅收紧怀里，师傅应该是刚洗过澡，身上冰凉凉的，散发着好闻的洗沐浴液的清香。

我抱着师傅嗅着香味，看着师傅的睡颜，变得有点意乱情迷。

这好像是我第一次抱着他睡觉，比想象中的还要舒服，就像是抱着一条滑溜溜的冰凉美人鱼。

晚秋的黄昏，稍微有些闷热，我就像抱着个舒服的冰袋，霞光透过格窗落进和室里，给师傅的起伏的轮廓线，渲染上了一层神圣的橘光。

我用腿勾住了他的身体，让他跟我结合的更紧，师傅动了动，但没有醒，我明白过来，他大概不是睡着了，是彻底的失去意识了。

我在师傅的嘴上轻啄了一下，挺甜的，樱桃的味道，还是特别成熟饱满的那种。

我越想越觉得意乱情迷，看着师傅微微抖动的纤长睫毛，心里边躁动的小鼓槌敲击起来。

我吞吞口水，想压抑躁动，于是我放开勾住师傅身体的腿，将他推的离我稍微远一点，师傅被我弄得这样惨，如果我在趁人之危，就真跟畜生没有区别了。

但我沮丧的发现我真的“返璞归真”了，跟畜生没有什么区别，下面支起不争气的小帐篷，连我材质坚硬的牛仔裤都顶突了出来，我在心里面苦笑，明明才刚从巳月的身上下来，我们翻了不止一次。

那个不是真实的师傅，就算变身术再真真实，真的就是真的，假的就是假的，欺骗得了别人，但欺骗不了自己的心……

[师傅~]

我叼住师傅红润的小嘴唇，用牙齿磨着上面的柔软，直到上面出现了凹陷的牙印。

师傅现在像可爱的小猫一样窝在我的怀里，虽然在昏迷之下玩弄他，会显得我很畜生，但我都做了这么多畜生的事情了，连我的父亲都说我畜生了，那么我再放低一定底线，应该也没关系……

我勾住师傅的身体，让他翻到我的胸前，一只手勾着他的腰，另外一只手滑到了他的下半身，握住疲软的分身，搓手帮他打了起来。

师傅的身子被药浸透了，没怎么费劲就立了起来，哼哼唧唧的，但没有醒过来，下颌顶在我的胸前，看上去特别的乖。

[师傅，你要一直这样乖乖的，该有多好啊，在家里老老实实的穿着裸体围裙给我做鸡蛋包饭。]

[……嗯……]

他的脸很快就浮起飞红，把脸窝在我的胸前，眯着眼睛老老实实的呜咽着。

我见师傅这么满意，于是又卖力的加紧了上下套弄。

师傅在我的身上无意识的蠕动身体，他这种动作很危险。

[喂，师傅，你的样子是在点火~]

我知道他听不见，但还是贴在他耳边嘟囔着。

师傅很快被我给撸射了，白液洒落在了我的牛仔裤上，师傅垂着头，疲软的趴在我的身上，软的就像被抽去骨头一样。

[师傅~]

师傅这副样子让我很开心，于是我摸了摸的潮湿的头发。

我的心里激烈斗争，是做个柳下惠还是继续做个畜生。

思来想去，畜生这个定位比较适合我，于是我翻身将师傅压在草席上，师傅被我按着，显然有点不舒服，皱着眉头，动着身体想要起来。

我来来去去的用手掌在他身上安抚了半天，他才总算是踏实下来。

我吞吞口水，师傅丧失意识，所以双腿没有合拢，而是随意的开着，虽然角度并不大，但也足够春光乍泄了。

我打算把畜生做到底，于是从旁边抓获荞麦枕头，垫在师傅腰下面，接着轻轻的按住他的双膝，将他的双腿分开到我能够进去，他也不是很不舒服的角度。

我拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，捞出了坚硬的分身。

[师傅，是徒弟不孝了。]

我凑上前去，握住分身，缓缓的推进了师傅的后穴里。

[……唔嗯……]

听到师傅动人的声音我开心又不开心，开心是因为师傅的声音很好听，不开心是因为师傅不知道弄他的人是我，我也没法跟他说。

要是让他知道我在他昏迷的时候迷奸了他，我确认我俩的师徒情分也就到这里了。

师傅的里面很舒服，果然和巳月不一样，我认认真真的感受着，并没有猴急的抽插，因为我知道，我这辈子恐怕只有这么一次机会。

师傅不喜欢我，不，他喜欢我，但是他不爱我，师傅不是那种随便和不爱的人做爱的人，但我又不会再给他下药了。

这是我们的第一次，也是我们的最后一次，我们的故事从盛夏的七月末开始，到晚秋的十月末结束。

……就像一场匆匆的春梦……

师傅就像梦一样来到了我的世界，又会像梦一样离开我的世界。

我从心底浮出秋末的悲凉，就好像是枯黄落叶旋转着落在冰凉的湖面上，荡起一圈圈卑微的涟漪。

但这不代表我放弃了守护他，就算他不爱我，就算他永远的背对着我，我也会在他遇到的危险的时候，挺身而出，即便我没有什么能力，跟九尾人柱力和宇智波末裔相比，我不过是个普通人。

但作为普通人的我，至少有资格做肉盾吧。

我会在背后默默的注视着他，当有一天他有危险的时候，我会站在他面前。

……

转眼就到了12月中旬，冰封的冬日，最近雨水稀少，一直没有下雪。

我一如既往坐在学校后小树林的枫树下，凸起的树根，被我磨久了，粗糙的皮脱去，露出洁白光溜的内里。

巳月坐在我旁边，穿着露脚趾头的鞋，他坐在另一棵树下，专注地用手指抠着树叶下面的湿润的泥土，天气寒冷泥土已经封冻，表面上结着一层白霜。

[别弄了，脏不脏啊。]

[我想挖只冬眠的虫出来。]

巳月捶着头，用手指抠挖着，细长手指上沾上了一圈的褐色冻土，红色针织围巾从他的肩头滑落，他扬手垂回到背上。

[要找虫踊，至少要找有虫洞地方，你那里看上去一个洞都没有，什么也挖不出来。]

[那可不一定，找虫洞不能只用眼睛，有时候一些极小极细微的缝隙就能够钻一枚虫卵，偷偷的孕育出一只成虫。]

我觉得巳月话里有话，他的话让我头皮发麻。不知道为什么，最近我的脑海里总是浮现出虫子，像白色的蚕一样肉乎乎的蠕动着。我下意识的就开始抓挠手臂，巳月停下手里的动作，向我看过来。

[手臂好一点了吗？]

[还可以，只是偶尔会有瘙痒感，但没有夏天那样剧烈，该怎么说呢，像是冬眠了。]

[冬眠？]

巳月坐在我旁边的树根上，捉住我的手腕，我往树干处缩了缩身体。

[你在害怕我，不，你是在害怕宇智波先生的身体，你怕你会挡不住诱惑~]

巳月的声音含着妩媚的轻笑，他越来越得妖媚了，像是黄泉路旁边盛开的曼陀罗，我已经不给他看师傅的视频了，他现在也和师傅不像了，虽然外貌毫无二致，但是他比师傅更媚更勾人。

我曾经试图理解他的固执，但我实在是理解不了，所以干脆放任了，

放纵了他，也放纵了自己，我们依旧频繁的在这个小树林的枫树下翻云覆雨。

我们日日夜夜的身体结合，但心却逐步的背离着，我觉得这样下去不久，我们连朋友都做不了了……

巳月被我弄疯了，我失去了我的挚友。

自从我不再给师傅下药后，师傅就变得正常了，恢复了往日的冷傲和严谨。

当然这只是在常人面前……

[佐良娜好久没来上学了，你不去看看她吗？]

巳月上吊着眼尾，用师傅的脸肆无忌惮地做出勾魂夺魄的表情。

[不去了，去了也见不到。]

[……]

巳月不说话了，佐良娜是我们的搭档，是我们的朋友她的变化让我们都很伤心。

佐良娜是巳月之后，我身边又一个疯掉的人，他的疯掉和我有一定的关系，因为我和他分手了，但只是占了其中的一小部分，我不是在推卸责任，佐良娜是以火影为目标，不是会被儿女情长束缚的女性，让她疯狂的是传言，不，原来是传言，现在是事实。

[是因为那个传言吧，屡犯错误的暗部第七小队队长宇智波先生又被七代目大人叫去单独训话了。]

我冷笑了两声。

[你就别跟我兜圈子了，你怎么会不知道逼疯她的后面的半句。]

巳月咧了咧嘴，挺无奈的笑笑。

[未经允许，千万不要推开七代目大人办公室的房门，否则一定会看见宇智波先生盘在七代目的腰间，背对着房门在“深入”的汇报工作。]

[这是真的吗，传言而已吧。]

[不是传言，是真的。]

巳月向我看过来。

佐良娜被传言逼疯了，最深爱的父亲和最憧憬的火影，在最崇高最耀眼的火影办公室里公然的翻云覆雨，她追逐的梦想崩坏了，她的世界观被彻彻底底倾覆了。

巳月疯了，佐良娜疯了，但我身边疯的人还不仅是他们，我的父亲也被我逼疯了。

原因应该是我给师傅下的那次下药，师傅差点死在午后的和室里，这把我的师傅和我的父亲同时逼入了疯狂边缘。

父亲疯了是因为他的占有欲，他潜藏多年的心魔，终于挣脱锁链，他不甘愿在我一个人面前炫耀，他放弃了一直竭力维护的光伟正的形象，公然在众人面前表现出对师傅的夸张独占。

他甚至享受着在众人面前把师傅提走单独训话，故意让别人在背后议论纷纷，他从不反锁房门，我猜到是希望有谁推门进来，看到师傅坐在他的腰间，被他操弄得淫叫连连。

最后一个，也是最让我心疼的，我的师傅也疯了。

他确实在我面前维持着一贯的冷静高傲，在外人面前也一样，但是转脸，在我父亲的面前就解下了一切。

他大概是被我迫害的真的以为自己有性瘾吧，或者是父亲怂恿，又或者两者都有，师傅抛弃了名门的矜持和忌讳，真的变成名副其实的木叶七代目办公室情妇。

我告别巳月回到家里时，已经是傍晚，推开家门，家里没人，师傅这时候应该正和父亲快乐地在办公室大战。

他们两个人似乎都放弃了某种坚守的底线，就像是临近冬天的虫子一样，在冷光下，拼死地享受着最后的一线温存。

茶几上放着一摞新鲜番茄，亮着水润光泽，我拿起一个，咬了一口，嚼在嘴里觉得味道不对，有种难咬的光滑感，于是吐回手心，定睛一看，粉红色软乎乎的物质，上面还有两排齿痕，不像是番茄汁液的粘乎乎红色，沿着我的掌侧滴落到地板上。

[滴答滴答]

奇怪的腥味在空气中弥散开，我困惑看向拿着番茄的手。

！

我一哆嗦，手臂一下子僵硬，我拿着的不是番茄，是一颗心脏，血淋淋还在跳动着，我甚至能清晰地看到收缩的动脉血管。

我扬手将它扔在了地上，揉了揉眼睛，颤颤巍巍的看过去。

幻觉而已，躺在地上的只是一颗咬了一口的番茄，番茄被摔烂了，软泥般的烂在木地板上，看上去很恶心。

耳朵里响起嗡嗡的血流的声，也许是刚才看到心脏幻觉的缘故，我觉得我的心脏有点痒。

我脱下后夹克，扔在沙发上，手伸进衬衫的里面，不断地抓挠着，越挠越痒，越痒越想挠。

我想可能是我手臂上的真菌感染到了我胸口上。

我眼前的视野在旋转，我眨眨眼睛努力定神，但没有成功，整个房间以我为中心疯狂的旋转着，直到我头昏目眩，差点跌倒在地上。

我的眼前出现了我的挚友巳月，妖媚的固执扮成师傅模样，我的眼前出现了我的青梅竹马佐良娜，明明天气炎热，却偏要穿着长袖衫来遮盖手腕上自残粉色割痕，我的眼前出现了我的父亲，冰蓝色眼睛里闪着残酷的占有欲的凶光，我的眼前出现了我的白月光，我的师傅沉醉在欲望里迷离着眼睛。

巳月不是这个样子的，他是个干净温和的少年，佐良娜不是这个样子的，他是个专注聪慧的少女，父亲不是这个样子，他是金光闪闪的木叶支柱七代目，师傅不是这个样子，他是立在阴影里飒爽的独行侠。

疯了，他们全部都疯了。

我的世界在疯狂的旋转着，记忆画面旋涡般扭曲，我的心爱的人，我的重要的人，全部被旋涡扭曲了。

他们全部都疯了！

只有我没有疯……

我能够为他们做什么呢，为了我最重要的朋友，最心爱的爱人。

我晃晃悠悠走到茶几边，明晃晃的银色映入眼帘。

我拿起番茄筐旁边的水果刀。

我拖着脚底，摇晃着身体来到阳台上，天空飘起冰晶，不是我期望的鹅毛飞雪，是憋屈的细雨夹雪。

阳台水泥边沿上有一块凹痕，我将水果刀卡在凹痕里，来回来去摩擦，磨刀的声音很刺耳，但我必须继续，我要磨亮它。

我要拯救大家，只有我是正常的，所以只有我能拯救大家。

该怎么拯救大家呢？

找到旋涡的核心，杀掉那个漩涡的核心，漩涡的核心是谁呢？

谁在看着我呢？

不就是那个人吗，他一直在看着我。

刀磨好了，我将它放在眼前，光亮表面反映出了我狰狞憔悴的脸，我看见镜面上的自己笑了。

我将刀尖探出阳台，欠着身子朝楼下看，刀身将下面的人行道分隔成两段，匆匆的行人从这一侧消失，又从那一侧出现。

我出神的看着，觉得挺有意思。

这时候，一缕幽香绕上鼻尖。

我惊讶的发现，在这种季节，阳台上的三色堇居然还在盛开。

是原来的那一盆吗，还是师傅新买来的。

紫色花朵像蝴蝶一样，蜷缩着簇拥在一起，我静静都看着，嗅着花香。

忽的一滴细雨落在花团的正中间，花瓣抖了抖，像是某种微妙平衡被打破了，紧凑的紫色花瓣忽然间的散开，像真的蝴蝶一样，满天飞舞。

蝴蝶携着诱人幽香缠绕在我身边，我陶醉地转着圈的追逐着。

一只脆弱的蝴蝶落在刀尖上，我很兴奋，举着刀小心翼翼观察。

它像梦一样，微微的呼扇的翅膀，我屏住呼吸生怕碰醒了它。

蝴蝶的翅膀抖动着，抖动着，忽然间一个振翅，洒落下闪着金光的紫色尘埃。

我看见蝴蝶本来的模样。

黑色翅膀上绘制着白色的半扇肋骨。

我隐约记得在哪里见过这种图案，噢，对了，在黄沙肆虐的戈壁滩上，我记得我回来的时候还特意的在网络上查询过。

……人在死亡后，灵魂会变成一只轻舞的黑蝴蝶……


	13. Chapter 13

13

当我从狂躁当中平静下来的时候，我的父亲就趴在面前客厅的木地板上，他一如既往地穿着往常的橘红色夹克，脸紧紧的压着地面，一双冰蓝色的眼睛无神的圆睁着，血源源不断地从它压在地板上的前胸涌出来，赤色的面积不断的扩大。

[叮铃。]

匕首掉落在地板上的血泊里，美丽银白色转眼间就浸成了血红。

我杀了我的父亲，比我想象中的要容易，他经历过第四次忍界大战，是拯救忍界的英雄，他多少次的出生入死，听说还面对过忍界先祖，但他都活了下来。

但现在他死了。

七代目身上的闪闪金光熄灭了，圆瞪着的眼睛，死状和被虐杀在路边的流浪犬并无二致。

七代目火影漩涡鸣人死了，他是木叶村的英雄，是支柱，似乎天花板应该塌陷下来，但什么也没有发生。

我倒退了几步，坐在长沙发上喘着粗气，我虽然计划了很久，但是当匕首真的刺穿他的心脏的时候，涌出来的温热的血是让我的脑子乱了。

我以为会发生一些更激烈的事情，父亲是什么忍者之神的转世，又是九尾人助力，我以为至少九喇嘛大人会出来阻碍，但直到现在悄无声息，我怀疑九喇嘛大人可能只是一个传说，是那些聪明的高层编出来恐吓其他忍村的。

父亲就是一个稍微强一点的普通忍者，不然他没有理由躺在这里。

血液很快就蔓延到了我的脚尖，我往后缩了缩脚。

这时候一阵凉风穿过敞开的阳台拉门吹起来，一只黑蝴蝶翩然而至，我的视线一直跟着它，它就像台上盛开的三色堇，只不过在颜色上有些差异而已。

蝴蝶轻舞着，旋转点落在父亲夹克后面旋转着的红色漩涡上。

这只蝴蝶比平常的要大上一圈，翅膀的尺寸和有手掌差不多，布满白色骸骨花纹的翅膀不断地扇动着。

我紧紧的盯着他的翅膀，逐渐的出现了晕眩感。

这只蝴蝶是父亲的灵魂吗？他为什么不愿意离开？这世间还有什么值得他眷恋的吗？

难道他是想看一眼我的师傅？

不会给他看的，我要保护我的师傅，父亲是漩涡的中心，是一切疯狂的罪魁祸首，杀掉他我很心痛，但是我要保护我的师傅。

我不想看别人伤害他，也不愿意看他伤害自己。

是父亲在窥视我，是父亲构造了无穷无尽的旋转着的深渊，我要停住旋转，只能拔掉旋涡起转的根源。

这个世界的运行偏离了轨道，我要用自己的手将它引回正轨。

所以我不能够让父亲回来，于是我站起来挥手，驱走了黑蝴蝶。

黑蝴蝶飞起来，在半空中回头朝我看了一眼，然后又从窗户飞走了，消失在了外面火红的秋景里。

我的脑子里都是那只飞舞的蝴蝶，我蹲在父亲尸体里的旁边，仍旧没有从他已经死亡的恍惚当中恢复过来。

我并没有父亲已经被我杀死了的真实感，我的手摸了摸他身下的血，由于死亡已经有一段时间，所以血液逐渐的凝结成果冻状，呈现黑红色。

黑蝴蝶不断的在我的脑海里飞来飞去，我的手掌沾满了血红，我摇晃着身体来到长沙发前面，我的面前挂着并排的四副葛饰北斋富岳景图，正中间的一幅是最有名的神奈川浪里。

汹涌澎湃的海浪和逆着海浪的帆船，木叶村是内陆，我从没见过大海，我生出一种期盼，想要去海边看一看，想要看一看真实的神奈川逆浪。

我的手指无意识的在长沙发后面的墙壁上描绘着，手上的血迹用光了，我又从脚下又沾了一点，继续描绘着，我觉得我变成了葛饰北斋，在绘制出我内心奋勇抗争的激昂图案。

我认认真真的一笔一笔的描途，红色的画笔在白色的墙面上曲折出动人的曲线。

咔嗒一声门响，我回过头，是师傅回来了。

师傅保持着推门的姿势，眼睛垂落到沉在地板的父亲的尸体上，我以为他会尖叫或者做出什么疯狂的事情，但实际上他只是眸光晃了晃，微微的叹了口气。

就好像我不是杀了我的父亲，而只是在分类垃圾的时候放错了袋子。

师傅迈过父亲的尸体，来到我旁边，看着长沙发后面墙壁上的我的杰作。

[你画的。]

[嗯。]

[……]

[师傅我想去看大海。]

[还要再等一段时间，到时候我陪你一起去。]

我朝师傅笑了笑，师傅没有看向我，一直盯着后墙上的鲜红涂鸦，我也沿着他的视线看过去，这才发现我在无意识当中创作的杰作。

墙壁高的红色蝴蝶绘制在白色的墙面上张扬展翅，涂鸦的下面，垂落的献血，拉出一道道粘稠的长痕。

师傅食言了，他拖拖拉拉的一直不肯陪我去海边，于是我选择自己去。

我坐上乘往熊之国的列车，听说那里沿海，我也许能够看见逆转的海浪。

这是我第一次长途旅行，雷车乘客稀少，绿色的塑料座椅上，稀疏坐着几个乘客，我转脸看向窗外，现在已经是12月末，窗外白茫茫的飞着细雨。

我辗转几天，快要达到我旅行的目的地，一个乘务员从我身边穿过，腰间的铃铛发出悦耳的轻响，我这才想起今天是圣诞节。

去年的圣诞节我在做什么呢？

隐约记得那时候，父亲和母亲还没有分开，父亲忙工作很晚才回来，于是只有我们三个人吃了圣诞晚餐，现在还记得餐桌上油亮的烤火鸡腿，熏肉三明治，还有母亲最拿手的苹果派。

一家人齐乐融融的场面，似乎已经离去很久，但现在回忆起来，其实也不过一年而已。

短短一年发生太多事情，比我之前经历的17年的还要多，父亲和母亲离婚了，向日葵跟着母亲走了，父亲和师傅同居了，而最重要的是我爱上了我的师傅，而我因为爱上了我的师傅，而杀害了我的父亲。

我想起了另一件奇怪的事情，我的父亲是木叶七代目，他的死应该是惊天动地，我以为是忍界会因为他而倒转，但实际上什么也没发生。

我不知道是师傅做了什么，还是别的什么原因，总之我们只是安安静静给他送了葬，没人来追究我的责任，我看着躺在棺椁里父亲，他木着脸，狐狸胡须向下垂落，双手交叠在腹部，他这个人好动，怕是一辈子也没这么安静过。

向日葵拽着我的衣袖嚎啕，母亲在我的肩头藏起他的脸，往昔历历在目。

送葬那一天师傅没有来，也许是源于身份上的尴尬，全忍界都在斥责宇智波佐助的冷漠无情，只有我知道师傅并不是冷漠的人，但他为什么反应如此平淡，到现在为止我也不明白。

父亲是师傅最重要的人，没有之一，没有谁比我更清楚，但是父亲突然撒手人寰，师傅没有相应反应，只是回家的频率少了。

他几乎都在外面，不知道是出任务还是处理别的什么事情，这两个月间我们基本上没见过面。

我杀死了我的父亲，我师傅的爱人，但即便如此，我还是想让我师傅陪我去看海，但我依旧没能开口，于是我留下一封信跟师傅说我要去海边看看，接着就搭上了去往熊之国的雷车。

师傅的飞鹰很快就来了，他只给我留了言简意赅的两个字，去吧。

我苦笑着觉得还真是有宇智波惜字如金特色。

我在车站下了车，稍微打听了一下，又转乘上了电车，驶向了海岸。

电车穿过繁华商业街，现在已经是傍晚，商业街上点起了灯，绚丽的霓虹灯绕在松树上，橱窗里琳琅的礼品闪着光，来来往往的行人成双成对地勾着手臂，一派的节日的氛围。

但幸福是他们的，我什么也没有。

我失去了我的朋友，失去了我的家人，失去了我的爱人。

我不知道我犯了什么错误，老天要这样的惩罚我，但我知道我也不该责备老天，错误都是我自己犯下去的。

如果我当初把持住自己，跟我的师傅保持着规矩的尺度，那么我们三个人一定在一起开心的吃着圣诞晚餐，如果我把持住自己，跟巳月保持着正常距离，那么我们还可以一起勾肩搭背的出任务，如果我没有做以上这两件事情，那么佐良娜还是天才的宇智波，说不定再过几年，就可以接父亲的班，成为闪着金光的八代目

这样想起来似乎一切都是我的错。

说不定我才是旋涡起转的根源。

电车到站了，我已经听到了呼啸的浪涛声，我从车门台阶走下去，刚一落在地上，冰晶就落下来。

我扬起头，眼帘里是漫天飞舞的白雪，冰晶接连的点在我的脸上，舒适的冰凉感在我的脸上晕开。

我的心脏砰砰直跳，木叶在内陆，很少下雪，今天又是圣诞节，是应该飞雪的浪漫日子。

虽然没有人陪我浪漫……

我收起心中的沮丧，穿过码头来到栈桥上，这附近码头很小，只有些往来的渔船，所以栈桥也只是用木板拼接而成，木板受到海水持续侵蚀，深褐色表面附着着干枯的苔藓。

我搓了搓手，今天的天气格外寒冷，即便我套着厚棉外褂，依旧抵御不住旋转的风寒。

我坐在栈桥尽头，双腿垂在湿木板的外侧，木板结了层薄冰，刺骨的冷，但我的心比风寒还要冷……

皮肤黝黑的渔夫，收好船，踏上栈桥，用奇怪的眼神打量着我，我猜他是怀疑我要跳海，于是我告诉他说，我不是要跳海，只是在看海而已。

渔夫露出更古怪的表情，似乎欲言又止，最后看了看我，又看了看翻涌的海面，叹了口气，摇摇头离开了，栈桥上又剩下我一个人。

天还没有彻底的黑，视野的尽头灰霾的天空与起伏的白浪交接，分不清哪里是天哪里是海。

我很遗憾的没有看见葛饰北斋所描绘的逆浪，细碎的雪花落在我的裤子上，裤子被溅起的浪花打湿，上面早已结上了冰晶，我觉得再多坐一会，我大概会和栈桥冻在一起，成为望着海的冰雕。

冷风裹挟着海浪的泡沫，擦过我的脸，我想象着在我脚边，会有一个黑发的湿漉漉的美人鱼探出头来，交叠着双臂撑在栈桥上，露出水滑的脊背，娇嗔地瞪着我。

但在晃荡的脚的下面，只有翻滚的白浪，和深色沾满牡蛎碎壳的礁石，其他的什么也没有……

我一瞬间想要一头扎进去，去寻找藏在石缝里摇曳着的我的美人鱼……

一顶帽子扣在我的头顶，头发上结的冰马上化了，脑袋暖和起来。

[这帽子很土气，现在没有人戴这种帽子了。]

帽子两侧各有一个垂耳，盖住我冻僵的耳朵，帽子内衬应该是是羊毛或者类似材质的，极为的柔软和舒适。

[我刚才在商店街买的，听店员说最近卖的很火爆，年轻人都很喜欢，你知道的，我对这种时尚并不是很在行。]

[那一定是店员骗了你，现在奸诈的店员都是什么东西卖不出去了，就会向顾客推销说是畅销品，你在外面行走了这么多年，难道连这点基本常识都没有吗？]

身后响起了轻微的笑声，接着又板起声音，恢复严肃。

[因为我没给人买过礼物。]

[佐良娜也没收到过吗？]

[……]

[那你还真是个差劲的父亲，等她做了八代目，一定会报复你，狠狠的奴役你。]

[你不想做火影吗？]

[不想。]

[这么干脆？]

[我想要成为我师傅那样的人。]

[你师傅的人生很失败，并不是值得作为目标的存在。]

[那是我的事情，不要你管。]

[……]

木栈道上响起了嘎吱嘎吱的声音，一双脚出现在了我余光里，师傅仍旧穿着露脚趾的鞋，洁白的脚尖都被冻红了，我很想上去给他吹吹，用我的掌心来给他捂一捂，但我没动，只是垂着头，看着浪花拍打在礁石上，溅起层层白色泡沫。

师傅在我的旁边蹲下来，我歪着头看向他，师傅没有穿平常穿的旅行斗篷，而是披着纯黑的羊绒大衣，立着领子遮住了小半张脸，衣角戳在湿漉漉的木栈道上，上面沾着水，结了一层的冰晶。

师傅的皮肤很白，在黑色羊绒立领的衬托下显得更白，只是挺翘的鼻尖被冷风吹的有些微红。

我直勾勾的的看着师傅的侧脸，海风吹乱了他的黑发，给恬静的师傅平添了几分狂野的美。

师傅注意到我的视线，朝我看过来，我们四目相对，他朝我莞尔一笑后，我脸一热，将视线投回到翻滚的白浪上。

我又听到了心动的滴响。

[师傅~]

我挪动屁股，将头靠在他的肩膀上，嗅着沐浴液的芬芳。

[你是来特意陪我看海的吗？]

[不是。]

[你不要回答的这样斩钉截铁好吗，不怕我受到伤害索性跳进海里。]

[跳吧。]

[真跳了？]

[跳吧。]

[……师傅你太恶劣了，明知道就算我在你面前跳海自杀，也压根死不了，这算什么，宇智波一族的狂妄吗？]

[就算我不是宇智波一族，你也死不了]

[为什么？]

[因为我是你师傅，你是我徒弟，我要是救不了你，以后怎么在社会上立足。]

[师傅……我可以直说吗，你的玩笑有点冷……]

[我以为我多少有点幽默细胞的。]

师傅无奈地眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，然后拍拍衣角的冰晶，站了起来。

[我们该回家了。]

[回家？]

提起回家，我浮现出血泊中的橘色身影，我杀掉了我的父亲，我没有家可回了。

就在这时，师傅抖手拿走了我的帽子，我一下子就跳了起来，朝他怒目而视。

[你拿我帽子干嘛？]

[你不是觉得老土吗，我还没有拆标签，说不定可以回去和售货员换一顶。]

[不要。]

我劈手从师傅的手里夺了回来，把它藏在怀里，像抱着小猫一样抱着我可爱小圆帽，爱惜摸着外层浅橘色麂皮柔软的短绒毛。

[你送给我了，就是我的了。]

师傅挺无奈耸了耸肩，朝我走了过来，师傅每朝向我走上一步，我的心跳就加快上一拍。

海风吹拂起黑色羊绒风衣下摆，吹乱了师傅黑色短发，白浪翻滚着拍打在潮湿的木栈桥上，飞溅起珍珠般的层层水花。

师傅以灰白色的天空为背景，正向我款款走来……

我的心乱了……

师傅……我在心底喃喃自语。

师傅来到我面前，我仰起头看着他的眼睛，我们的距离只有一英尺。

海水的腥气夹杂着冷香，师傅朝我俯下身。

我的心脏失速了，我盯着师傅嫣红的唇，这种时候我应该闭上眼睛，但我想看着……

我以为师傅会吻我，但他只是顶住了我的额头。

我既幸福又沮丧。

[辛苦你了。]

师傅藏着星海的眼睛，距离我只有0.1英尺，从来没有如此近距离的与他对视。

我不知道为什么师傅要跟我说辛苦。辛苦这个词属于战斗归来的勇士。而我伤害了我的朋友，杀害了我的父亲，毁了一切。

师傅直起身，将我搂在怀里，羊绒风衣里是灰色高领毛衣，我的脸在柔软的毛衣上来回的磨蹭着，师傅用风衣衣摆将我裹在里面，我趁机紧紧的缠住了他的腰，不想再和他分开哪怕一微米。

我甚至一瞬间想干脆就这样抱着他，一头扎进大海里，我们来生一起做翻滚在白浪里的美人鱼……

[师傅我这里很痛。]

我提起师傅的单臂，按在左胸口上。

[我知道。]

[你不知道，它疼了很久了。]

[我知道。]

师傅固执的知道两个字让我很不满意，我心怀不满的将青鼻涕蹭在他的毛衣上。

[手臂还痒吗？]

师傅垂下眼眸，看着我，反过来捉住我的手腕，撸起我的厚棉服的衣袖。

上面纵横交错着指甲的抓痕，由于反复的结痂反复的抓挠，留下了永久疤痕，我不想让师傅看这些，怕他嫌我丑，于是我抓起卷起来的袖子硬要往下拉。

[没关系，一切都要过去了。]

我在师傅的眼睛里看到了心痛，师傅会心痛我吗，我好奇之余有一点开心。

[是这里疼吗？]

师傅按紧我胸口的位置。

[嗯。]

[什么时候开始的？]

[……]

[从杀了鸣人开始？]

我心口一剜，负罪感压上我的肩膀。

[没关系，很快就能解脱了，一切都过去了。]

师傅将我搂在怀里，我顺势搂住了他的腰。

[师傅，你能跟我接个吻吗]

我见师傅要拒绝，于是赶忙追了一句。

[就一次。]

师傅沉默了一会，俯下了身。

我偷吻过师傅很多次，但这是我有生以来第一次在师傅清醒的情况之下和他接吻。

我们的嘴唇交叠在一起，触感比云朵还有柔软，师傅飞快的压下来又飞快的要抬起来，我意识到他要分开，于是慌忙的勾紧他的腰，将手按在了他的后脑上，加深了我们的初吻。

师傅皱了皱眉，但没有拒绝。

我的头顶是一望无际的天空，我的脚下是广阔无垠的大海，我站在无尽和无垠的交接线上，第一次与我爱的人接吻……

我的心脏快要从胸口蹦出来了，它跳得太快也太疼了，我的心脏要坏掉了。

在我们几乎要窒息而亡的时候，我悻悻地松开了手，师傅嘴唇上粘着我的唾液，闪着莹润的关，我注视着师傅的眼睛，里面没有潮湿的情欲，只有无穷无尽的怜爱。

[我们该回家了。]

师傅的话就像魔法师的咒语，伴随着它的低声响起，栈桥边的海浪翻滚着拔地起来，龙卷般向天空转去。

师傅的手掌始终的压在我的胸前，此时此刻，纷飞的泡沫打湿了我的肩膀，打湿了师傅的手背。

他重重地用手指压进去，刺破了我的胸膛，穿过了坚硬肋骨，直达我柔软的心脏。

[啪嗒啪嗒。]

鲜血汇聚到师傅的指缝间，又落到栈桥上，很快就将潮湿的木板滴成了红色。

我的心脏在师傅的手里跳动着，我能够清晰的看到上面的动脉血管，还在收缩，尽职尽责的向像不存在的器官传递着血液。

师傅剜出了我的心脏……

我的胸口有个洞，海风从里面畅通无阻地穿过，冷飕飕的，我的双腿抽筋了，不断打着颤。

[师傅……]

我愣愣抬起头，师傅垂头向我一笑

这一笑就仿佛是拔地而起的初升暖阳，一瞬间就击溃了无穷无尽的冰冷与疼痛。

师傅扬手，鲜红的心脏在灰白色天空中划出绚烂半弧，我迷失在斑驳的色彩里，我的心脏居然能够描绘出动人的彩虹。

彩虹的尽头，红色心脏突然间的爆裂开，生出一只半人高的黑蝴蝶，它骤然间张开翅膀，朝向更高更远处的地平线飞去。

师傅将我收进怀里，这一年来浮在他脸上的忧愁和阴霾尽扫，他仿佛放下了沉重的心理负担，恢复成了我初见时飒爽的独行侠的模样。

[走，我们该回家了。]

师傅的声音从未有过的生命力，比身后的海浪还要蓬勃。

我不知道我的家在，但我冥冥中觉得师傅给我指了方向。师傅要带我去哪里，我都愿意跟他一起走。

[师傅，我要跟你回家。]

我亮着眼睛，看着师傅漂亮的下颌线，斑斓的光壁从我们脚下的栈桥旋转着升起来，我最后看了眼灰色的地平线，眼睛笑着窝在师傅的怀里。

……我要回家了……


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局最初就定好了，但也许前面写的太high了，最后一章反倒像烂尾……见谅。  
> 拖了这么久，才放出来，抱歉。  
> 就此完结。

14

我做了个梦，梦到我躺在病床上，有人在我身边说话，其中有我的父亲，春野阿姨，还有我的师傅。

[滴滴滴]

心电监测折线数值剧烈的跳动着，我透过模糊视线，发觉我正平躺在床上，带着呼吸面罩。

父亲焦急地看着春野阿姨，阿姨一只手掌心压着淡色查克拉，在我的胸前忙碌着。父亲不懂医疗忍术，帮不了忙，但似乎也明白此事正处在危机，但我注意力不在他们的身上，我看见师傅合眸，叠着手臂，趴在我的身边，紧紧的握着我的手。

掌心的温暖沿着手掌交叠处，源源不断的传递到我的心口，心口的麻痹感减弱，取而代之的是舒服的充实感。

[佐助，佐助]

父亲注意到师傅的指尖动了动，似乎是有醒来的迹象，于是紧张地凑过去，猛推着他的肩膀。

春野阿姨熄灭手里的查克拉，叮将柳叶刀丢到床头柜的玻璃皿里，然后攥着玻璃器皿转过身，与此同时，师傅睁开了眼睛。

[老公，你还好吗？]

春野阿姨从床头柜上抽出消毒湿巾，认真在师傅擦拭额头的冷汗。

[你一直颤抖的很厉害，我让鸣人叫了你几次，但始终没办法突破你博人的心理外层心理防御，你知道，强行突破的话，会……]

春野阿姨脸色稍微缓和，瞥向因为激动的脸有点发红的父亲。

[不过他当时比你抖的还厉害，他守了你们两天两夜，连雏田来送的便当都一口没吃。]

边说，目光掠过门口置物柜上被粉色的棉布包着的便当盒。

[不过也是，一个是他的宝贝儿子，一个是他的宝贝挚友。]

她揉着太阳穴，一脸的无奈。

[……]

师傅脚步虚漂，晃荡着想要站起来，眼看着师傅要松开我，我赶紧攥紧他的十指，他犹豫了一下，最后还是维持与我十指相扣。

[怎么样了？]

师傅刚恢复少许精神，立刻焦急的看向春野阿姨。

[手术很成功，顺利的将虫蛹和心脏剥离开。]

春野阿姨将玻璃器皿抬起来，向两人示意，玻璃底躺着一只正孵化到一半的虫蛹，白色丝状缠绕的虫茧从中缝裂开，黑蝴蝶正探出半个身子，翅膀上沾着粘液，没能振翅羽化，从略微分开的缝隙里隐约能看见白色肋骨般的纹路。

这蝴蝶的模样极为眼熟，它一次次的盘旋在我的世界里。

每一只黑蝴蝶都是一个羽化飞升的死灵。

[你们都没事实在太好了。]

父亲从激动中平复下来，冰蓝色的眼睛闪着光，他蹲下来，勾住师傅的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋，蹭着他的下颌。

[哎，你别占我老公的便宜！]

春野阿姨朝着父亲头顶一个暴栗，父亲捂着脑袋哼哼唧唧的，一脸的不满。

[他是你老公，还是我基友呢。]

[哎呦喂！！！]

[……]

春野阿姨周围缠绕上愤怒的黑雾，眼睛冒着火来，父亲一缩脖子，不敢顶嘴了。

师傅的注意力没在两人笑闹上，他瞥了一眼心电监测仪，屏幕上的数值逐渐的趋于平缓，他这才松了一口气。

春野阿姨听到叹气，朝师傅的方向看过去。

[你花费的时间比预想要长得多，在博人精神世界遇到了麻烦？]

师傅眸光晃了晃，眼神复杂的看向父亲冰蓝色的眼睛，四目相对，父亲天真无知的眨了眨。

[没有，一切还算顺利。]

春野阿姨叹了口气，插起了腰，一副责备的口吻。

[小佐助什么事情都喜欢自己扛的坏毛病还是没有改正，是在撒谎吧，我清楚蛊虫会怎样发挥作用，它会引发并持续发酵宿主的心理阴暗，最终导致宿主陷入完全疯狂。]

春野阿姨摇着脑袋，心有余悸。

[你留在博人的精神世界，一定面对相当艰难的事情，古籍记载，蛊虫钻进身体，会在心脏和动脉血管间浅眠，分泌出丝网状物质渗透到心脏血管内部，不可能与心脏直接剥离，除非羽化时分，但实际上，当虫蛹羽化，剥离已经迟了，宿主受蛊虫分泌毒素影响，完全丧失作为人类的意识，不可能再恢复成常人。]

春野阿姨的话让我迷惑，他们似乎在讨论关于我的事情，我的心脏有只虫?这未免太荒诞。

[所以佐助对博人使用了月读，通过构建幻术世界，让博人在幻术里经历本该在现实里经历的一切，等到蛊虫羽化，再让小樱从外界剥离。]

父亲亮着眼睛兴高采烈，春野阿姨无奈的摇头，我们都知道父亲在师傅吹这方面，大概称得上头号粉丝。

[不过前提是，佐助必须也要进入幻术世界，监视博人病情的发展，并在恰当时机加速蛊虫羽化。]

父亲流露出担心的神色，春野阿姨叹了口气。

[还好平安归来，毕竟即便是瞳术专家，也没办法随心所以的操控博人的精神世界。]

师傅点头，接过春野阿姨递过来的湿巾。

[要想让蛊虫顺利羽化，必须让事件自由发展，我不能做过多干涉，博人创造了精神世界，里面发生什么，范围有多广，受他的潜意识操控，我只能旁观，而且更麻烦的是还有介入者在持续蛊惑他，而且似乎不止一人。]

[可恶，是那群歹毒的忍者团伙吗，]

父亲曲起手臂，义愤填膺。

[如果他们确实是施术者，有这种可能，但我总觉得哪里不对劲。]

[不对？]

[是，目的。]

[目的？]

[那群匪徒施下这样恶毒的术的目的是什么，蛊虫会导致精神崩溃，但他们能从博人的自我灭亡中，获得什么？]

[可能是木叶或者鸣人怀恨在心，某种报复手段。]

春野阿姨搭话，师傅手撑在下颌。

[也只能从这方面考虑，但我总觉得哪里不妥，侵入者未曾表达过这一层想法。]

父亲也许是觉得问题深了，气氛变得不轻松，于是开始耍宝。

[随意构造世界，听上去很有意思，佐助下次帮我也弄一个，我也想体验一下爽感，我创造一个充满拉面的世界~]

父亲勾住师傅的肩膀，愉快的说。

[少开玩笑，幻术世界并非想象的那样轻松，有边界有限制，它的存在依赖于构建素材，博人构筑的世界，素材来源于所接触的现实，有电影有绘画作品。]

[既然是随意构造的，为什么还有边界？]

[素材的有限性，举个例子，博人去木叶图书馆查询关于我的材料，却被阻挡在门外，他的意识与他头脑里既有的知识发生冲突，他不可能查询到他不知道的信息。]

[博人为什么要查你的资料？]

春野阿姨看了看在床铺上的我，又看回师傅，皱眉。

[你不会在他编造的故事里现身了吧？]

师傅面色短暂一暗，但很快又恢复如常。

[这也出乎于我的意料，我刚一踏进幻术世界，就被他抓进幻想故事里，但从另外一个角度来看，这也给我提供一个近距离的观察和催化他内心阴暗面的机会，我不可能让他待在幻术时间里太长，一旦他混淆幻术和现实，会有很多麻烦。]

春野阿姨叹气，将玻璃皿放在床头柜上，试了试我额头的温度。

[我知道你关心他，但你的行为实在太冒险，世界是他创造的，那里的一切都受他所操控，你作为唯一的真实，谁知道会发生什么，就像你所说，你的干涉很有限，那么在被蛊虫扭曲疯狂的世界，什么时候都可能发生。]

[！]

父亲一愣，后知后觉的忽的一下子跳起来，掀起师傅衣摆，上上下下的检查。

[坏小子他欺负你了？]

[怎么会，博人是个好孩子。]

[他也许是个好孩子，但任何人都有阴暗面。]

春野阿姨扫了一眼虫蛹，揉着太阳穴，无奈地笑笑。

[你太宠他了。]

[就是，这小子有什么好，值得你这么疼爱他。]

父亲哼了一声，轻瞪了一眼躺着床上我，接着又蹭向师傅腻味。

[这坏小子让你做什么了，告诉我，等他醒过来，我要十倍的还在他身上，作为老爸，我要好好的教育他。]

[得了吧，你还教他做人，说实话，我觉得你还不如他。]

春野阿姨戳着的父亲脑门，又和他打闹起来。

[他并没有做过做什么，他对我很好，是个乖巧的徒弟。]

春野和父亲停下打闹，无奈对视。

[哎，不想说就算了，反正你总是自以为是的拒绝别人的关心，大家都习惯了。]

春野阿姨边说，边看了看腕表。

[快到菜摊关门的时间了，我得去买晚餐食材，老公今天晚上要吃什么？]

师傅想了想。

[问佐良吧。]

春野阿姨耸肩，边掏出手机发消息，边安慰父亲。

[博人已经没事，刀口已经用医疗忍术治疗到完全愈合，可以接回家里休息，雏田一定也很想早点见到他。]

说到一半，又夹起眼睛，看向父亲。

[我老公也交给你了，你好好的照顾他，不许占他便宜，晚上回家我会检查，要是我在他身上发现了什么可疑印痕，你就别指望看到明天的太阳。]

两个人本来这是玩笑话，却见师傅的耳根忽的红了。

两个人很纳闷的短暂对视，接着春野阿姨挥挥手，走出了病房。

春野阿姨离开后，房间一下子就安静下来，只有仪器设备运转的嗡鸣。

[距离事件发生有两天了吗？]

[嗯，我很担心你，总想叫醒你，尤其是今天清晨，你的反应太激烈了，耳洞都在向外流血，我想尽办法但你始终不能清醒，我很害怕，怕在见不到你，我特别的后悔，觉得不该让你冒这个险，我们还可以想别的办法。]

父亲冰蓝色的眼睛水光晃动，紧紧的从上面攥住师傅的手，像是面对弥留之际的爱人，少握一秒就会少一秒。

师傅从父亲的掌心抽出手，父亲看着空手，面色短暂的划过落寞。

[我回来了，他也回来了。]

师傅垂着眸。盯着起伏的白色床单，平淡的说，父亲嘴唇颤抖，沉默了一会，又硬拉回师傅的手。

我们两个人的手被他叠压在一起，用宽大的手掌包裹在中间。

[欢迎回家。]

我鼻子一酸，印象里我曾经亲手毁了的美好的一家人的画面，复又重现在我面前。

上天把我的家人还给我了……

父亲注意到我眼角的湿润，取下了我的呼吸面罩。

[师傅，我喜欢你。]

我的声音听上去不像是自己的，像是从遥远的空荡荡的山洞里出来的风。

[我也很喜欢你。]

[他还会记得你们在月读世界发生的一切吗？]

父亲擦了擦我额头的热汗。

[不会，这会伤害他的精神，所以我会抹去一切。]

[……]

我听到了这句话，猛地抓紧了师傅的手。

[师傅，我不想忘了你……]

泪珠涌出来，划过我的侧脸，落在了白色的枕套上。

我不要忘记师傅，不要忘记我们是一家人，记忆里有很多的痛苦，但还有数不尽幸福的点滴，我们三人一起制作酸梅饭团，我们一起去露营，我们一起哼着圣诞赞歌，还有……

……我和师傅在浪花里的初吻……

师傅苦笑着摇了摇头，父亲无奈的摇了摇头。

[再见，我们等你回家。]

师傅俯下身，捧住我的脸，用他的额头顶住了我的额头。

[……]

红色莲花在我的世界如盛夏的烟火绚烂璀璨绽放。

……

圣诞节，我和巳月在便利店的门口分了手，他手里端着一杯黑咖啡，我手里端着一杯热腾腾的可可，耳边是愉快的圣诞歌声。

巳月在分开前嘲弄着我，说我喝可可太女性化，一点都不酷，我哼了一声。在他的胸口上捶了一拳，回了他一句，可可对身体比较好，喝黑咖啡容易老得快。

他朝我温和的一笑，然后挥手走了，背影消失在飞舞的细雪里。

以往都是我们三个人来这家便利店买饮料，但今天佐良下午翘课了，他傲着脸，告诉我们，今天他父亲要回家，所以他必须翘课提前去跟妈妈准备圣诞餐。

我嘲笑他说他还像孩子，赖着父母，他抬手就给了我一拳，我看着佐良酷似师傅的帅脸，总觉得有点不对劲，我觉得我见过他女性化的模样，在梦里，他叫佐良娜，是暗恋我的宇智波小姐，但我当然不说，佐良随我师傅，性子倔少爷脾气，容易炸毛。

但实际上心里边有点妒忌，我都有半年没有见到师傅了，本来两个月前他回来过一次，但结果中间出了点小岔子，我错过了他，现在想起来还心怀不满。

那天我们三个人刚完成一个低等级的任务，飞驰在回村的路上，佐良速度最快，在最前面，他说他接到了师傅的飞鹰，师傅今天要回木叶像向七代目汇报任务，听到这里我也挺开心，向父亲汇报任务，意味着我可以去火影楼见到他，于是我们兴致勃勃往回赶。

结果运气不好，碰到了一伙匪徒，还是高段位的忍者，其中一个很擅长幻术，我们跟他们打了起来。

具体过程我记不太清楚，只记得我遭受攻击，失去意识，等我在醒来的时候，已经是两天后，我在卧室床铺上睁开眼睛，发现手被我的父亲握着。

父亲用一种极为温和的眼神看着我，看得我头皮直发麻。

我哼哼唧唧的说，他眼神很恶心，他傻乎乎的朝我一笑。我看看窗外的橘色天空，这才想起师傅的事情，于是问他师傅在哪里，我要去看看他，父亲脸色一下子变得不太好，吞吞吐吐半天跟我说，师傅走了。

这时候我才知道，原来我昏迷了两天，而父亲告诉我师傅回村后，只停了一顿饭的功夫，就走了。

他目光游移，摆明了是在说谎，但我也没有戳穿，第二天跑去问了佐良，佐良帅气的插着口袋，一脸的鄙夷，事实如我料想，师傅在我清醒前不久才离开。

我没有自以为是到认为我的昏迷和师傅的离开有任何的关系，但心里还是有小小的遗憾，我希望我醒来的时候握着我的手的是我的师傅。

虽然我也挺喜欢父亲，但他这个人太粗鲁，一点都不懂别人的心，不像我的师傅，我的师傅极其敏感，他能够理解我。

中忍考试的时候，如果没有师傅的激励和默默的陪伴，大概我这一辈子就完了，我也不是傻子，自然知道师傅执意带我去战场的原因。

师傅与父亲不同，他做事情更认真和细致，他知道我在父亲心中的地位，我知道我在木叶村的关键身份，他不会让我轻易去冒险，如果他没有100%把握赢，他不会带我上危险的战场。

但他执意的带我去了，这也就反过来证明，他有100%的把握赢。

那就显得有点奇怪了，他既然能赢，为什么要刻意带我去呢？

为什么要选在最后一瞬，最关键最闪耀的时候，让我托举起父亲的闪光螺旋，让我在五影面前，成为拯救忍界的璀璨英雄呢？

原因不是很简单吗？

他想把战斗胜利的荣耀戴在我的头顶，用一顶英雄的桂冠来彻底的洗涮我在中忍考试作弊的卑劣行为。

他想让这个世界看到，作为“漩涡博人”的“我”的存在，而不是藏在七代目火影漩涡鸣人影子里的渺小替身。

师傅并不像看上去的那么冷漠，他不过是不善言谈，但一直默默的关心着身边的人，用他自己的方法，不过，他太安静太低调，常常会被别人忽视和误解。

也许这就是所谓宇智波的爱吧。

——我不会跳着脚让你为我做什么，不会去束缚你，占有你，只是默默的侧立着做倒影你金色闪光的暗影。

师傅就是木叶村的月亮，是我的月光，虽然他不像父亲那么明亮耀眼，但他在用自己的方式，给冰冷漆黑的夜晚撒下朦胧柔和的光芒。

师傅的伟大除了父亲，只有我能理解，所以我崇敬他，想要成为像他那样的人。

默默的站在爱人的背后，眼含祝福，送他远行。

宇智波特有的致诚致深的真爱。

雪花落在我的鼻尖上，慢慢的晕开，我鼻子有点发酸，我喝了一口热可可，巧克力的甜香延缓了心底的莫名悲伤。

这种悲伤感从那次黄昏的昏迷中醒过来之后就时常浮现，我总觉得我忘记了什么重要的事情，我有记日记的习惯，我翻出所有的日记，一遍一遍的看，并没有遗忘的事情，如果说有遗漏，那也只不过是昏迷的那两天。

但这两天显然没有意义，我在昏迷的状态之下，不可能发生什么事情，所以就不可能忘记什么事情。

但我还是经常浮出悲伤，尤其是现在，耳边响着欢快的圣诞驼铃声。

我的脚踩着松软的雪，嘎吱嘎吱的响，我苦思冥想了一路，直到厚棉服的羊毛卷领子上，都沾上了一层松雪。

我走到家门口，将喝光的可可杯随手扔到路边的垃圾桶里，我推开家门，橘色的灯光泛着暖意，我在玄关脱下鞋，头顶和肩膀上的薄雪一接触到温暖的空气，马上就融化了。

向日葵跳着脚朝我走过来，他穿着妈妈买的圣诞新衣服，红色短款羊绒外褂，领子后面垂着带绒球的帽子，有点像圣诞老人，他赤着脚在地板上转来转去向我炫耀。

我的头脑有一点晕眩，在我印象中向日葵应该更大一点，我隐约觉得我见过他长大的样子，但我确认在我的日记里没有，说不定是某种幻觉或者是在梦里吧，我这样的安慰自己。

圣诞晚餐非常可口，母亲烤了火鸡搭配着切块土豆和西兰花，焦香松脆冒着热气，薄牛里脊刺身，烟熏鲑鱼，妹妹爱吃的焦糖布丁和母亲最拿手的苹果派和法式面包。

母亲给父亲在高脚杯里倒了点红酒，给我和妹妹一人递过来一杯热奶茶，母亲自己手冲的味道很好。

父亲和妹妹都吃得津津有味，母亲在旁边笑着，一副很满足的样子，我也装出很开心的样子，但实际上还是挥之不去悲凉感。

火鸡皮香脆，在咀嚼的时候，有嘎吱嘎吱的脆响，但我只是吃了两口就放回了餐盘里。

[妈，有饭团吗？]

我的话让母亲愣了一下，今天是圣诞节，西方的节日，没有人会在今天包饭团，这个道理我也明白，但不知道怎么我很想吃酸梅饭团。

我想吃话梅干，我不爱吃酸的东西，但这时候不知道为什么很想吃。

[明天做给你吃，想包什么东西，里脊肉还是你最爱吃的鳗鱼？]

[不用了，我就随口一说。]

我隐约觉得我并不想吃妈妈包的酸梅饭徒，虽然我也不记得谁给我包过，但是酸涩的味道还时不时的在口腔里涌起来，并不是口搀，更多的是怀念，像是长大后，想起小时候零食店里买不起的粟米棒。

我看向窗外，玻璃窗上映出我的脸，我的眼睛里飞着12月的雪。

也许是父亲看出了我的落寞，站起来，赤着脚走到沙发边，从他的公文包里翻出了一个礼物盒。

说实话包装不怎么精致，都没有系上一个粉红色的绸带，送礼物的人一看就不是很尽心。

[你师傅给你的。]

我一下子睁大了眼睛，劈手从父亲的手里抢过不怎么精致的礼物盒，一把就给撕开了。

是一顶浅黄色的圆帽，两边很土气垂着像兔子耳朵似的盖耳，边缘是一圈外翻的白色的仿制羊毛卷。

这么土气，师傅明明自己打扮的很时尚，却不愿意让他的徒弟也很时尚。

我哼哼唧唧的在心里边抱怨着，但不知道为什么，嘴角总是止不住地往上扬。

我戴上帽子，摆了个帅气的剪刀手，对着窗玻璃照了照，觉得帽子虽然很土，但是戴在我的头上还可以。

玻璃外面是黑色的夜景，玻璃上沾着碎冰，外面的路灯反射下，流泻迷离的彩光，我看着自己的脸，看着头顶上的圆帽，通过镜子的反射，我看到了挂在身后墙壁上仿制的挂画，是葛饰北斋的神奈川浪里……

忽的白色的浪花在我的眼前翻转，我耳边响起呼啸的海浪声，白浪拍打在沾满牡蛎碎壳的礁石上，溅起的冰凉飞沫落在了我的脸颊上。

我站在潮湿栈道上，面朝着呼啸的大海，我的头顶上是灰色的天空，脚下是翻腾的白浪，远处是海天交接的地平线，地平线上横亘着一道绚烂的彩虹。

我没有见过大海，但我的脑海里浮现飘着飞雪的海面。

我的脑海里浮现出了不存在的记忆，但我也只记得这个海面，不知道为什么我的鼻子忽然一酸，眼泪不受控制的夺眶而出。

我在家人惊恐的注视中，嚎啕大哭起来，哭泣并不是因为我有哭泣的原因，只是因为我很悲伤，彻骨的悲伤。

我夺门而出，一头栽入12月的飞雪里，我跳上屋脊，毫无目的疯狂向前奔跑，以为我会跑到世界的尽头，直到我在一条巷道见到了踏在雪上的身影。

我停下了脚。

师傅提着便利店的塑料袋子慢悠悠地往前走，露着脚趾的鞋踩轻巧地踩在雪地上，他今天没有穿平常的旅行斗篷，而穿着是纯黑色及膝羊绒大衣，里面是灰色高领针织衫和浅蓝色水洗牛仔裤，毫不夸张的形容帅呆了。

我一再的体会到师傅当年行走江湖时，倾倒众生的逼人魅力。

[师傅~]

我从屋脊上跳下来，从后面偷袭，搂住了他的腰。

当我真的搂住他的腰的时候，我自己吃了一惊，我以为师傅会像当年初见时，将我一脚踢开。

我揩着油，紧着师傅的窄腰，感受着羊毛外衣的柔软触感。

[你戴这顶帽子，看上去还可以。]

师傅垂眸看着我，眼里含着温柔的光，师傅在夸我帅，虽然他说的是事实，但我还是激动的心脏砰砰直跳。

[我就知道我是师傅独一无二的存在，以师傅的性格大概也只给我买过圣诞礼物。]

我的手顺着师傅牛角纽扣中间探进去，隔着针织衫触摸平坦的小腹。

[我还给佐良买了一顶，黑色的。]

[哎？]

我有点不满，不仅因为师傅的话，还因为他将我的手从舒服的腹部抽了出来。

[师傅我手凉。]

我撒着娇又要往里面插，师傅眉头皱了皱，抓着我的手塞进了他大衣的口袋里。

我的心又是一动，有种占了便宜的快乐感。

我从下面看着师傅的下颌角，恍惚间觉得有点不对劲，我印象中我应该更高大。至少头顶也应该到师傅眼睛的位置，应该能够将他搂在怀里，但我现在只到他前胸的位置，我看上去像颗豆芽菜，显得一点都不男人。

我想变成成熟的男人，胸肌发达，oo能力超强的那种，可以把师傅弄的……

我额角一突突，发现我的思想滑向了岔轨，于是我赶紧将它拉了回来。

[师傅我要吃番茄。]

一早就发现师傅提的便利袋子里有番茄，但我没有盯着袋子，而是盯着师傅的嫣红的嘴唇说。

师傅错开眼睛，我觉得他是被我盯得害羞了。

他从便利店的塑料口袋当中掏出一个番茄，我接过来，顺便在他的手背上摸了一把，师傅的手背有点软，滑溜溜的，有点儿像美人鱼。

哦，我发现这个形容词很贴切，为自己的发现感到很有成就感。

师傅就像一条在白浪里翻滚的光溜溜的美人鱼。

我觉得我是天才，在心里自我夸赞，接着脑筋一转，我转着圈子在师傅的上上下下摸了个遍，师傅奇怪的看着我，但也没有制止。

[师傅果然是没有手机，总飞鹰传书还真是原始，你明天不要急着离开，我们去商店街买一个，当然是本少爷送给你，我有压岁钱和打工的钱，足够给你买一个最现代的。]

[……]

我师傅没搭理我，我知道他这是没同意的意思，但我同时也知道对待师傅这个人不能够等待他同意，等待他同意什么事都得黄了。

哎？我发现我好像曾经产生过这种想法，虽然不记得在哪里，但无论是在哪里，世界会变，时间会变，但我的师傅不会变。

他始终是个帅气的闷骚被动男。

[师傅，我下次想和你一起出任务。]

[不行。]

[师傅，我想下次和你一起出任务。]

[不行。]

[那师傅什么行呢？]

[什么都不行。]

看吧，我师傅就是这种人，所以我决定下次要跟他一起去，最好是去沿海的城市，我想去陪他一起看海，说不定还能够看到一条在湛蓝的海水里闪着粼粼波光的活泼的美人鱼。

我从夹克口袋掏出手机，打开通讯录，滑了一会，找到春野阿姨的电话，我一早就偷偷从父亲手机里窃取了春野阿姨的电话号码，我预感有一天会拨通这个电话，我窃笑着拨了过去，很快就通了。

春野阿姨长得很漂亮，声音也很好听。

[阿姨您好，我是博人，我和师傅在一起，他没有手机，这您知道，所以有一些事情需要我转达给您，他说临时想起一些重要的事情必须要和我的父亲谈谈，所以要去我家里去吃圣诞餐，请您和佐良也一起过来。]

春野阿姨挺纳闷，但因为提到了任务，所以还是同意了。

[我没说。]

刚一挂断电话，师傅就木着脸跟我说。

我朝他耸了耸肩，又拨通母亲的电话。

我刚一接通电话就听到了母亲焦急的问候。

[妈，我没事，你不用担心，我和我师傅在一起，我师傅说他想起一点紧急的事情要和我父亲谈谈，可以去我们家吃圣诞晚餐吗，还有春野阿姨和佐良。]

母亲马上就同意了，我同时听到父亲雀跃的呼声。我在心里边哼了一声，挂断了电话。

[我没说。]

师傅木着脸跟我说了第二遍，我又朝他耸了耸肩，打通了第三个电话。

刚一接通电话，佐良就劈头盖脸地讲我一顿骂，但我跟他说，我的父亲觉得他很优秀，很想见到他，很希望能够将做火影的经验传授给木叶村最杰出的年轻忍者，佐良那边很快就不说话了，我听到了收拾东西的声音。

[你撒谎都不打草稿吗？]

师傅不再木着脸了，开始苦笑，我的单手还插在师傅的口袋里，偷偷的挠着他暖和的手心。

[撒谎为什么要打草稿呢，打草稿的话不是会很容易被人发现在撒谎了吗，师傅你情商这么地，这么低的话就算被卖去j……]

我想说的是，师傅你情商这么低，被卖到妓院反而会被恶劣的嫖客骗财骗色……

但我觉得这太流氓了，没敢说……

于是我咬住舌头，将后半句话吞了进去。

我的手还塞在师傅温暖口袋里，我反握住他的手腕。

[师傅我们回家吧。]

[……]

师傅短暂的一愣，接着忽的朝我莞尔一笑，我一下子就呆愣在原地，细雪落在我的肩膀上。

师傅的笑容驱散了我心里12月的飞雪。

我心底的冰川融化了，成了丝滑的小溪，地平线升起春日的暖阳，照亮广阔的沃野，绵延的绿草摇曳，我嗅到了三色堇悠长的花香。

……我们回家……

——end

尾声。

今天是圣诞节，就算是在蛇窟，也多少有一点点圣诞的气氛，漩涡香菱，戴着红色的圣诞帽，手里拿着圣诞礼物手里，推开巳月的房门。

香菱不是很喜欢巳月，虽然他看上去像圆月一样的温和，但总让人觉得心里盘算着什么事情，当然也可能是她心里本身对大蛇丸就有成见。

感觉有这样奇怪的父母生出来的孩子如果正常的话，反倒成了不正常的事……

她将圣诞礼物摆放在了巳月的桌子上，巳月只是随便瞥了一眼精致的包装，又收回了目光。

巳月的房间很暗，只在书桌上开着一盏台灯，他正坐在书桌的前面，它的前面是明亮的日光灯，后面是渐变的黑暗。

日光台灯照着一个手臂长的玻璃面，里面是几根干枯小树枝搭建的简易造型，玻璃皿的底下铺着一层翠草。

[你在看什么呢？]

香菱斜着眼睛，刻意的保持着成年人的温和，小心翼翼地问。

[虫。]

几月转过脸，莞尔一笑，他的脸夹在黑暗和光明的交织线，惨白的有些恐怖。

香菱吞了吞口水，竭力不让自己露出紧张的样子。

[我怎么没有看到虫子？]

[在那里。]

巳月用指尖指着一颗枯枝背后，香菱推着眼镜仔细观察才看到一个小指大的虫蛹，白色的将自己卷起来，像是蚕蛹。

香菱头皮发麻，觉得这小子跟他爹一样，鬼气森森的。

[你从哪里得来的？]

[一个朋友送给我的。]

[呵呵，还还挺有意思的。]

香菱言不由衷的说。

巳月闻言，忽然间的笑开了，不像是温和的圆月，而像是有恐怖事情要发生的鲜红的勾月。

[我的挚友也觉得他很有趣]

[你挚友是谁。]

[……]

[……]

巳月笑得令香菱头皮发麻，香菱脑海里忽然浮现出某个金色闪光的身影，肩膀猛的一颤。

——全文完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这个故事出于自己的私心，想创造一个可以让太子和二柱放纵的世界。  
> 鸣人是纯粹虚构的，而佐助是明知道对方是纯粹虚构的才能够如此与之纵情，在虚假的世界里才能放下假面，坦诚对鸣人的爱，但当回归真实，一切依旧。  
> 这个故事的名字其实应该是「白日梦境。」  
> 是送给佐助的一场纯爱的美梦，博人荒诞的春梦。  
> 至于巳月，他不愿坏与博人的珍贵的朋友关系，一切只是给自己创造的短暂的幻梦。  
> 至于鸣人，凸显男性充满霸道和征服感一面，只是因为是纯粹的青春期少年博人构造出来的成年男人形象的集中体现。  
> 小孩子眼里的真爷们。（笑）
> 
> 至于围绕博人的眼睛，①鸣人的摄像头，②佐助的监视，③巳月的监视，④透过博人看荒诞梦境的我们。  
> 至于开头出现的金色眼睛，是送给巳月虫的人，算是未知的boss。


End file.
